Superstar's Wife
by Milky Andromeda
Summary: Chapter9UpdateEND Sungmin seorang istri SUPERSTAR bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang mengandung, menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa Kyuhyun suaminya berciuman dengan wanita lain dan menuduhnya berselingkuh KYUMIN/YAOI/BL/MPREG/TYPO/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**SUPERSTARS WIFE**

**CHAPTER 1**

**NO BASH**

**REVIEW!**

Sungmin POV

Kalian tahu, mempunyai suami seorang artis terkenal membuatku hampir gila. Hah, bahkan mungkin aku sudah gila.

Namaku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin sebelum menikah dan sekarang aku menjadi seorang Cho Sungmin. Suamiku,Cho Kyuhyun. Penyanyi international dengan segudang jadwal yang membuatku muak. Dia tidak pernah mempedulikanku lagi. Dulu waktu aku berpacaran dengannya, dia belum sesibuk ini. Dia masih bisa membagi waktunya. Tiga bulan setelah menikah dengannya, aku mulai kesal. Dia mulai terkenal dan tidak pernah memperhatikanku lagi. Dia pulang setelah aku tidur dan pergi sebelum aku bangun. Menyedihkan kalian tau? Dalam satu minggu paling banyak kami bertatap muka sebanyak 3 kali.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak mempedulikan kami semenjak 2 bulan lalu. Kami? Ya, aku hamil sekarang. Setiap aku ingin memberitahukan hal ini pada Kyuhyun selalu behalangan, entahlah dia yang tiba-tiba ada kerjaan, atau telpon dari manager sialannya. Dan lain-lain. Aku ingin memberitahunya secara langsung, bukan melalui telpon apalagi pesan singkat.

Sekarang aku sedang memandangi televisi di kamarku dengan tatapan membunuh. Infotainment ini sepertinya minta ku mutilasi. IA MENGATAKAN KYUHYUNKU BERKENCAN DENGAN WANITA LAIN. KYUHYUNKU! DIA KYUHYUNKU! Sialan! Damn! Shit! Holyshit! Triple espresso SHIT!

Memang sih hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun tidak diketahui oleh media. Aku takut itu akan menganggu karir Kyuhyun, dan sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan kamera-kamera menyilaukan itu.

Dan sekarang aku benarbenar ingin berteriak bahwa Kyuhyun milikku.

Bodohnya lagi si Kyuhyun itu hanya tersenyum dan tidak mengomentari apapun. Seolah membenarkan berita tersebut. Dan si yeoja yang kalau tidak salah namanya Seohyun itu malah berkata "kami memang sangat dekat" kurang ajar!

Meskipun aku sedang hamil tetapi kekuatanku sebagai namja tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Aku namja. Aku namja Kyuhyun namja. Lalu kenapa? Kami saling mencintai. Meskipun Kyuhyun dikelilingi oleh banyak wanita tetapi ia tetap mencintaiku. Yah, aku masih meyakini itu sebelum televisi sialanku menampilkan foto suamiku berciuman dengan yeoja tadi.

Bunuh aku.

Aku melempar boneka kelinciku ke arah televisi. Aku marah sekali.

Kyuhyun sering berciuman dengan yeoja lain. Tetapi hanya demi keperluan syuting. Tidak masalah menurutku.

Sekarang ia berciuman dengan seorang yeoja tidak dalam keperluan syuting. Rasa mualku bertambah. Kepalaku pusing. Rasanya aku seperti seorang janda saja. Aku ingin sekali diperhatikan oleh Kyuhyun. Biar bagaimanapun aku ini kan istrinya.

Aku berbaring di ranjangku sambil menangis, sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Kepalaku pusing. Perutku mual. Badanku demam. Beginilah aku kalau sudah banyak pikiran.

Di rumah ini memang ada pembantu tetapi ia hanya datang di pagi hari, setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya ia langsung pulang. Ia mengetahui kandunganku. Dia ahjumma yang baik. Seperti ibuku sendiri.

Tanpa sadar aku terlelap.

Kemudian terbangun mendengar pintu kamar yang terbuka. Kyuhyun pulang. Aku masih berbaring di ranjangku. Kepalaku masih terasa berat, dan suhuku belum normal. Meskipun mual di perutku sudah hilang.

"Sungmin ini baru jam 7 kenapa kau sudah tertidur?" kata Kyuhyun tanpa melihat ke arahku. Ia berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengganti bajunya

Menghawatirkanku rupanya. Kekeke, aku tidak jadi khawatir.

"kau pemalas sekali" lanjutnya.

Oke, aku tarik ucapanku. DIA BILANG AKU PEMALAS?!

Aku begini karena aku sedang sakit Kyu, fisik juga hati. Karenamu, neotaemune

Aku masih diam. Malas menanggapi.

"buatkan aku makanan Ming, aku lapar" perintahnya.

"aku pusing Kyu" jawabku jujur.

"jangan manja Ming, lihatlah kau bertambah gemuk" sialan, ini karena anakmu Mr. Cho

Dengan terpaksa dan sedikit terhuyung aku berjalan menuju dapur dan membuatkannya makanan. Kepalaku terasa pusing sekali, tetapi aku tetap memaksa. Sepertinya Kyu sedang mandi.

Semuanya telah siap, aku menunggunya di ruang makan. Ia turun dengan pakaian rapi. Membuatku mengernyit bingung.

"Kyu kau mau kemana?" tanyaku

"pergi, hari ini aku dan para staff merayakan keberhasilan album baruku Ming" jawabnya

"makan dulu Kyu" jawabku berusaha bersabar

"Kau makan sendiri saja. Aku makan disana" bodoh! Tadi kau yang menyuruhku memasak!

"aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu Kyu, sangat penting" aku ingin memberitahukan perihal kehamilanku padanya.

"kirimkan pesan padaku saja Ming, aku pergi. Bye"

Dan pintu rumahku tertutup.

Aku kesal, aku marah, aku membanting semua piring di meja dengan kondisi mata dan muka yang memerah. Aku membanting kursi. Memecahkan gelas dan melemparkan benda apa saja yang kulihat. Aku marah saat ini. Dan aku menangis.

Kuseret tubuh lemahku ini kedalam kamar. Lampunya tidak kuhidupkan. Aku menangis dengan keras.

Ia sudah tidak peduli padaku.

Itu artinya dia sudah tidak mencintaiku.

Dan itu artinya aku akan membesarkan anakku seorang diri.

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

Sebenarnya Sungmin itu kenapa sih? Sekarang dia menjadi sangat pemalas dan manja. Dulu dia tidak seperti ini kurasa. Semenjak 2 bulan lalu dia selalu berkata bahwa dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak jadi-jadi. Aku suruh mengirim pesan padaku saja, dia tidak mengirimkannya.

Aku sibuk. Sangat.

Apakah ini salahku? Kurasa tidak. Dia bahkan tidak bertanya-tanya soal hubunganku dengan Seohyun. Apakah dia tidak cemburu?

Hari ini aku ada acara kecil-kecilan, oke maafkan aku, acara besar-besaran. Ada banyak sekali gadis-gadis seksi yang mengelilingiku. Meskipun mereka tidak seseksi Ming ku tetapi aku menyukai perlakuan mereka. Aku namja normal kan?

Terkadang mereka bergelayut manja di tanganku, menciumi kemejaku dan bersandar di bahuku. Asalkan tidak berlebihan boleh saja kan?

Tidak terasa sudah memasuki tengah malam. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah, memeluk kelinci besarku. Sungmin. Tetapi seorang sahabatku menarikku dan memintaku menginap di rumahnya. Aku menurut, kebetulan ia sahabat dekatku. Ming akan baik- baik saja kan?

Sesampainya aku di rumah sahabatku, berkali-kali juga aku mengotori mulutku.

Sialan, dia mengerjaiku.

Dia juga mengajak gadis-gadis untuk berpesta di rumahnya. Dan kali ini perlakuan mereka lebih agresif. Sekali-duakali mereka mencium pipiku. Aku ingin menghindar tetapi tidak bisa. Kedua lenganku dipeluk erat oleh dua orang yeoja. Sialan sialan sialan!

Ming, mianhae.

Sungmin POV.

Ini sudah jam 3 pagi. Setan itu tidak pulang rupanya.

Hahaha, bercinta dengan yeoja lain eoh?

Aku tertawa getir.

Sepertinya aku akan benar-benar menjadi seorang janda, janda menyedihkan.

Aku berjalan menuju meja kecil disamping tempat tidurku, memandang foto pernikahan kami dulu. Aku dan dia terlihat sangat bahagia di foto itu. Kuharap pernikahan ini akan bertahan lama. Akan bertahan selamanya. Baru 5 bulan kami menikah dan rasanya aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku namja yang haus perhatian. Aku ingin diperhatikan. Apakah sebegitu sulitnya untuk memperhatikanku Kyu?

Aku menangis, kemudian melempar foto itu ke dinding, bunyi pecahan kaca yang memekakkan telinga terdengar.

Aku menangis lagi.

Aku hancur.

Aku menyerah.

Kuputuskan untuk menyerah. Katakanlah aku egois tidak mengerti keadaan suamiku, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan. Ini keterlaluan, dia tidak peduli padaku lagi. Dia bahkan tidak pulang. Semua angan-anganku untuk mempunyai seorang anak lucu bersamanya hilang seketika.

Aku mengelus perutku yang masih rata dengan sayang.

Tidak apa-apa kan kau tumbuh tanpa appamu?

* * *

Normal POV

Ahjumma yang biasa membersihkan rumah pasangan Kyumin itu pagi hari ini hampir jatuh pingsan. Rumah majikannya terlihat seperti pasca perang. Khususnya di bagian dapur. Apakah mereka bertengkar? Apa penyebabnya? Apakah mereka sudah berbaikan? Berapa kerugian semua ini? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di benak ahjumma itu. Setahunya Kyuhyun memang sangat sibuk, Sungmin memang terkadang kesal tetapi cukup sabar menghadapi Kyu. Ahjumma ini berada di pihak Sungmin, apalagi saat ini Sungmin tengah mengandung.

Dengan cepat dan gesit ahjumma itu membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi di dapur. Saat sedang bersih-bersih ia mendengar pintu rumah terbuka. Kyuhyun? Baru pulang sekarang? Ini sudah jam 8 pagi.

Kyuhyun pulang dalam keadaan kacau. Bajunya dan rambutnya acak-acakan, dan mulutnya bau alkhohol. Dan, ahjumma itu kurang mempercayai penglihatannya saat ia melihat banyak noda lipstik di baju tuannya.

"mana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika ahjumma itu sedang berberes. Beruntunglah kekacauan didapur sudah dapat ditangani

"sepertinya masih di kamar tuan" jawab ahjumma ini patuh

"jam segini? Masih tidur? Pemalas sekali dia!" kata Kyuhyun kasar sambil menuju ke lantai atas.

Ahjumma tersebut hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Andaikan dia tahu kalau Sungmin sedang hamil sekarang.

Kyuhyun menggebrak pintu kamarnya, menghidupkan lampu, dan ia terkejut, pecahan kaca tersebar di depannya, dan foto pernikahannya yang tercecer. Juga Sungmin yang duduk lesu di lantai samping kasur.

"Ming" kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin bergeming

"Ming" panggilnya lagi

"SUNGMIN!" teriak Kyuhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya, Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, keadaannya sangat kacau, matanya bengkak dan berkantung, jejak-jejak air mata masih dapat terlihat di wajahnya. Bibirnya yang berdarah karena digigiti. Tetapi saat ini yang paling parah adalah keadaan hatinya. Dan luka di hatinya semakin terbuka lebar saat ia melihat keadaan suaminya di pagi hari ini.

"ada apa ini Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun menuntut penjelasan

"aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya" Sungmin berbohong.

"bersihkan ini Ming, bisa berbahaya"

"tidak mau" suara Sungmin bergetar. Ia ingin melemparkan pecahan kaca itu ke wajah Kyuhyun sekarang

"Ming jangan manja, kasihan ahjumma. Kau kenapa sih? Kok jadi menyebalkan seperti ini" Kyuhyun mulai kehilangan kesabarannnya

"aku memang menyebalkan, nikahi saja ahjumma dan ceraikan aku." Jawab Sungmin dengan mata menatap kosong pada tembok di depannya. Dia benar benar kacau sekarang.

"MING! SEBENARNYA KAU KENAPA?!" Kyuhyun mulai membentak

"aku minta cerai. Susah?" Sungmin masih belum menatap Kyuhyun

"SUNGMIN!"

"APA KENAPA?! KAU DARI MANA SAJA SEMALAMAN HAH? BERCINTA DENGAN WANITA LAIN? BERSENANG SENANG SEMENTARA AKU DISINI MENDERITA? PULANG PAGI DENGAN KEADAAN MENJIJIKKAN? AKU MENYERAH CHO AKU MENYERAH!"

"MING, AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA. AKU SEMALAM HANYA BERKUMPUL BERSAMA TEMAN-TEMANKU MING! KAU TIDAK MEMPERCAYAIKU? KAU KENAPA SIH?"

"AKU HAMIL CHO. KAU PUAS? AKU HAMIL DAN KAU BISA SEENAKNYA BERCIUMAN DENGAN YEOJA LAIN. AKU HAMIL DAN KAU BISA SEENAKNYA BERCINTA DENGAN YEOJA LAIN. AKU HAMIL DAN KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMPEDULIKANKU! AKU HAMIL DAN KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU LAGI. CERAIKAN AKU!"

Sungmin menangis. Ia sudah tak tahan. Inilah keputusannya. Dan ia harap ia takkan menyesal.

Kyuhyun terpaku. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Ia marah juga. Sungmin tidak mempercayainya, dan emosilah yang menguasainya kali ini. Dan dia menyesal pernah mengatakan hal ini.

"kau yakin itu anakku Ming?"

Sialan, kau salah bicara Cho

"LIHATLAH SEKARANG SIAPA YANG TIDAK MEMPERCAYAIKU. HAHAHA AKU MINTA CERAI!" Sungmin marah sekali saat ini, ia hanya bisa tertawa getir sambil menahan amarahnya. Kyuhyun tidak mempercayainya lagi.

"bukan begitu maksudku Ming, bisa saja kau tidur dengan namja lain disaat aku ada jadwal?" Kyuhyun memanas. Ia kesal juga dengan Sungmin

"oh, hahaha kau benar Cho, ia anak orang lain! Kau memang tidak pernah tau aku pernah melakukan hal hal apa saja dengan namja lain. Dan aku juga tidak pernah tau kau melakukan hal-hal apa saja diluar sana bersama yeoja lain" Sungmin menangis dengan keras. Benar, Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya lagi. Lebih baik bercerai.

"baiklah Ming, kita cerai" putus Kyuhyun sambil keluar membanting pintu. Meninggalkan Sungmin dengan tangisannya yang keras.

Sungmin membanting apa saja yang dia lihat, terdengar bunyi pecahan kaca yang sangat nyaring dari kamar Sungmin. Ahjumma yang diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka tadi hanya bisa diam. Ia ingin membantu Sungmin tetapi ia segan. Ia ingin membunuh Kyuhyun tetapi tidak mungkin.

Kyuhyun keluar rumahnya dalam keadaan kacau, SUNGMIN MENGANDUNG ANAK ORANG LAIN? Tidakkah itu gila? SUNGMIN MENUDUHNYA BERCINTA DENGAN YEOJA LAIN? Dan yang paling parah SUNGMIN MEMINTA CERAI DARINYA!

Ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, kerumah sepupunya, Yesung. Sampainya disana ia disambut oleh muka bertanya dari Ryeowook, istri Yesung dan keponakan kecilnya.

"ada apa Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menggendong anaknya

"Yesung hyung mana?" Kyuhyun langsung duduk di kursi tamu, Yesung turun beberapa detik kemudian.

Kyuhyun bercerita semuanya dari awal, tentang masalahnya dan Sungmin.

"bodoh!" kedua suami istri itu memukul kepala Kyuhyun

"ah, waeee?" Kyuhyun kesal juga diperlakukan seperti itu

"MANA MUNGKIN SUNGMIN BERSELINGKUH BOCAH SIALAN? KAU PUNYA OTAK TIDAK? INI SEMUA JELAS-JELAS SALAHMU BOCAH BODOH! SIAPA SURUH KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMPERHATIKANNYA LAGI? SUNGMIN ITU BUTUH PERHATIAN KAU TAU? CIH BIARKAN SAJA KAU BERCERAI DENGANNYA. BOCAH BRENGSEK! LEBIH BAIK SUNGMIN MENCARI LAKI-LAKI LAIN YANG LEBIH PANTAS!" Ryeowook memaki Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Yesung ingin sekali meninju Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kyuhyun terenyak, jadi ini semua salahnya? Ya ini salahnya.

Lalu sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"lalu hyung, sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun lemas. Ia masih sangat mencintai Sungmin. Sangat. Hanya saja belakangan ini jadwal sangat menyibukkannya, ia jadi tidak punya waktu untuk Sungmin.

"aku tidak yakin Sungmin masih berada di rumahmu sekarang." Kata Yesung santai.

Kyuhyun tersadar, ia menyambar kunci mobilnya dan mengendarainya menuju rumahnya.

"dia itu bodoh!" maki Ryeowook lagi setelah Kyu pergi

Dan benar saja, Sungmin sudah beranjak dari rumah Kyuhyun.

Ahjumma yang melihat Sungmin pergi pun diinterogasi habis-habisan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin bilang dia pergi ke rumah temannya, tetapi tidak tau siapa dan dimana" hanya keterangan itu yang dapat diberikannya.

Kyuhyun menangis, ini pertama kalinya ia menangis setelah dewasa.

Ahjumma tadi menenangkan Kyu

"biarkan dia tenang dulu Kyu" kata sang ahjumma sambil menepuk bahu majikannya

"eotokkhae?"

"kau tau Kyu, Sungmin tidak mungkin pergi jauh darimu. Asalkan kau baik-baik dengannya dan meluluhkan hatinya, dia pasti akan kembali padamu"

"ahjumma, apakah Ming berselingkuh?"

"tidak Kyu, itu anakmu, kau tau saat dia pertama kali mengetahui kehamilannya? Ia senang bukan main. Ia bangun lebih awal keesokan harinya dan memasak sarapan untukmu. Ia ingin memberitahumu Kyu. Tapi kau malah langsung pergi ke tempat syutingmu. Tetapi dia tetap sabar Kyu, dia tidak marah"

Samar-samar Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, saat Sungmin dengan sumringah mengajaknya sarapan bersama tapi ia dengan bodohnya menolak dan mementingkan syutingnya.

"lalu dia terus berusaha untuk memberitahumu, ia tidak ingin memberitahumu lewat media apapun. Ia ingin memberitahumu secara langsung. Tetapi kau malah sering mengabaikannya. Ia sering bercerita padaku bahwa ia merindukan Kyuhyun saat sebelum terkenal seperti ini. Ia selalu sabar, melihat gosip-gosip kau di televisi palingan dia hanya mematikan tivinya sambil melempar bonekanya ke tivi. Tapi namanya manusia dia juga punya batas kesabaran. Kemarin puncaknya Kyu, ia sangat marah melihat kau digosipkan dengan Seo dan kau tidak membantah. Apalagi ada foto saat kau berciuman dengannya. Meskipun aku tidak disini aku mengetahuinya, Sungmin menceritakannya padaku pagi tadi, sebelum ia pergi. Lalu tadi pagi kau pulang dengan keadaan kacau, wajar saja jika ia mengira kau habis bercinta dengan yeoja lain"

Dan tangisan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Sejahat itukah dirinya?

"dialah pihak yang paling tersakiti Kyu, dia harus menahan mualnya sendirian, dia harus menahan pusingnya sendirian, dia harus mengelusi perutnya sendirian. Makan sendiri, mendengarkan lagi untuk anaknya sendiri, membuat susu sendiri dan mati-matian menahan ngidamnya sendiri. Jikalau kau melihat draft di handphone Sungmin maka kau akan terkejut. Banyak pesan yang memintamu membawakan sesuatu untuknya tetapi ia tidak berani mengirimkanya. Iya takut merepotkanmu Kyu"

Kyuhyun kembali menangis, ia tidak menyangka Sungminnya begitu menderita karenanya.

"maafkan aku, Kyu, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu dimana Sungmin berada. Karena aku memang tidak tahu."

Ahjumma tadi pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menangis di kursi dapur.

Dengan lesu Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Sungmin. Sudah dibersihkan oleh ahjumma sepertinya. Ia menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi, dan ia kembali menangis tidak ad handung pink Sungmin disana, tidak ada bathrobe Sungmin disana, tidak ada shampoo sikat gigi dan peralatan mandi Sungmin lainnya disana. Hanya ada miliknya.

Kemudian ia berjalan menuju lemari separuh lemari itu kosong, tidak ada baju-baju lucu Sungmin disana, piyama kelincinya juga tidak ada.

Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, boneka kelinci Sungmin tidak ada pada tempatnya, foto-foto mereka berdua sudah tidak tergantung di dinding lagi. Bahkan seprai pun baru. Sungmin benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan 'dirinya' di kamar ini.

Kyuhyun menangis lagi dikasur, menyesal berkali-kali dan memikirkan cara bagaimana agar ia bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya dan membuat Sungminnya kembali.

Tidak dipedulikannya puluhan panggilan dan pesan dari managernya.

Sementara Sungmin sekarang berada di rumah sahabatnya, Kim Jonghyun. Tenang saja Jonghyun sudah mempunyai kekasih dan kekasihnya, Key juga dekat dengan Sungmin. Jonghyun sudah Sungmin anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Jonghyun sebenarnya ingin tau apa yang terjadi dengan Hyungnya itu. Tetapi sepertinya Hyungnya sangat kacau. Dari tadi Sungmin hanya mengunci kamarnya dan Jonghyun dapat mendengar isakan kecil dari luar.

TBC/END

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please

Kalo reviewnya dikit ff ini bakalan dihapus. Kalo banyak langsung dilanjutin. Thanks, no bash. Sorry kalo ada kesalahan

Dont forget to review and thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**SUPERSTARS WIFE**

**CHAPTER 2**

**NO BASH**

**REVIEW!**

Kyuhyun POV

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di depan kaca.

Aku seperti mayat hidup sekarang. Mungkin aku benar-benar mayat. Jika para penggemarku melihatku sekarang, mereka pasti akan meninggalkanku. Ini semua kerena Sungmin. Sungmin membuatku kacau, Sungmin meninggalkanku. Dan aku yang membuat dia meninggalkanku. Jadi sebenarnya ini salahku. Hah.. aku ingin mati saja.

Pagi ini aku sama sekali tidak bersemangat, malam tadi aku benar-benar gelisah, tidak ada beban di kasur sebelah kiriku.

Handphone ku berbunyi, pasti dari manager sialanku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku ingin berhenti jadi artis. Hey, sepertinya tidak buruk. Aku bisa meneruskan perusahaan ayahku.

"yeoboseyo?" kataku lemas dan serak.

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN KAU KEMANA SAJA?! INI SUDAH JAM 8 PAGI DAN JAM 9 NANTI KAU ADA PEMOTRETAN BODOH! JIKALAU KAU TIDAK DATANG KESINI SEBELUM JAM SETENGAH 9 KAU AKAN MATI CHO!"

Klik telpon dimatikan.

Aku memang sepertinya sudah mati.

Aku bergegas pergi menuju kamar mandi, mandi dengan cepat, memakai baju kemudian keluar kamar dengan terburu. Aku masih ingin melakukan pekerjaanku. Hey, aku profesional!

"Ming, aku pergi" kataku spontan saat menuruni tangga, ketika aku melihat ke arah dapur, aku baru sadar.

Tidak ada Sungmin disana.

Hanya ada ahjumma yang memandangiku dengan tatapan "Sungmin tidak disini lagi bodoh"

Biasanya Sungmin akan menungguku dengan senyumnya dan mata berbinar lucu. Meskipun aku jarang menanggapinya. Sekarang kursi itu kosong. Dan tidak ada Sungmin yang akan merengut saat aku mengatakan aku akan pulang terlambat.

Sunyi.

Dirumah ini sunyi.

Hatiku juga sunyi.

Ming, aku menyesal. Sungguh.

Maafkan aku, aku tau aku brengsek, kau boleh malakukan apapun padaku nanti Ming, asalkan kau terus berada disisiku.

* * *

Sungmin POV

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di depan kaca.

Tidak! Aku menjadi jelek! Mataku yang biasanya bersinar kini sipit tetapi berkantung besar, hidungku yang biasanya lucu dan menawan sekarang memerah dan terus beringus dan bibirku yang seksi kini bengkak karena kugigiti. Apakah aku harus melalukan oprasi sekarang?

Semalam aku tidak tidur sama sekali. Aku terus menangis. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Kuulangi ya, TIDAK MENGHUBUNGIKU SAMA SEKALI! Hiks,

Itu artinya dia tidak mencariku.

Itu artinya dia baik-baik saja tanpaku.

Itu artinya dia tidak mempedulikanku lagi.

Itu artinya dia tidak mecintaiku lagi.

Seseorang, bunuh aku!

Ah, jangan, aku masih ingin melihat anakku

Aku mengelus perutku dengan halus.

Cih, kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya.

Tok tok tok!

Eh, siapa yang mengetuk? Ah iya, aku lupa aku berada di rumah Jonghyun sekarang. Dan aku tidak ada keluar kamar semenjak kemarin. Tamu macam apa aku?

"Sungmin hyung, gwaenchanha?" itu suara Key. Cih, aku iri pada pasangan kecil ini!

"ne, tunggu di bawah saja, aku akan segera turun" aku berteriak dari dalam kamar.

Oke, sebenarnya ini rumah siapa sih?

Lupakan.

Aku mandi, mengompres mataku dengan cepat menutupi kantung mataku dengan foundation, dan aku terlihat lebih baik sekarang, meskipun wajahku tidak bersinar seperti biasa.

Wajahku bersinar karena dulu aku selalu berada di dekat Kyuhyun, dia cahayaku, aku hanya memantulkan cahayanya. Dan ketika cahaya itu hilang, sinar di wajahku juga akan hilang. Oh, liat dirimu sekarang Cho Sungmin -yang sebentar lagi akan jadi Lee Sungmin kembali- begitu menyedihkan dan, aish begitu putus asa.

Aku turun kebawah dan aku ternganga.

Pasangan kecil ini tengah saling menyuapi.

Menggunakan mulut mereka.

Aku mual. AKU IRI!

"ehm!" aku pura-pura terbatuk. Sialan, Jonghyun dan Key tidak mempedulikanku.

"EHM!" aku berdeham lebih keras. Mereka tetap tidak mempedulikanku.

"YA! AKU BERADA DISINI KALIAN DONGSAENG KURANG AJAR" aku berteriak sambil melemparkan sendal rumahku ke arah kepala Jonghyun. Wow, aku berbakat.

Akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Sudah 2 bulan aku tidak merasakan bibir Kyu. Hiks. Aku merindukan si bodoh itu sekarang. Aku merindukan calon mantan suamiku. Ya, kami belum bercerai kan?

Key menundukkan wajahnya malu-malu, sementara Jonghyun mengusap kepala dinosaurusnya. Aku duduk di depan mereka. Mengambil sehelai roti dari meja makan, dan memakannya langsung. Aku tidak ingin yang manis-manis sekarang. Aku mual melihat makanan manis.

Key menatapku. Jonghyun menatap Key.

Dan aku seperti orang bodoh mengunyah rotiku dengan rakus. Menangis semalaman membuatku kelaparan. Sangat.

"hyung" Key membuka suara. Aku menoleh

"wae?" tanyaku dengan mulut masih penuh

"bukannya seharusnya aku yang bertanya wae?" sialan, kunci kecil ini menohokku

Aku mengunyah dengan cepat, meminum air putih yang tersedia dan melihat ke arah dua pasangan kecil nan romantis di depan mataku.

"aku minta Kyuhyun menceraikanku" kataku datar, dengan wajah datar, tetapi hati yang bergejolak.

"oh, Tuhan, kenapa?" tanya Key sambil menutup mulutnya. Kaget tentu saja. Terakhir kali Key melihatku dengan Kyuhyun adalah saat pernikahan kami dan kami terlihat seperti pasangan paling romantis sedunia. Tetapi sepertinya kami akan menjadi pasangan paling tragis sedunia.

"dia tidak peduli padaku lagi, dia tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia berselingkuh, dia tidak mempercayaiku, dan dia mengatakan aku mengandung anak orang lain. Dia itu brengsek sialan bahkan lebih dari itu. Jangankan tidur dengan orang lain, keluar rumah saja aku tidak pernah. Sedangkan dia apa yang dia lalukan? Pergi pagi pulang malam, berciuman dengan wanita sesukanya. Menganggapku tidak ada. Hanya tersenyum mendengar gosip menjijikkan. Pulang dalam keadaan berantakan, bau parfum wanita dan kemeja penuh noda lipstik. Tidak. Aku tidak tahan. Dia keterlaluan" aku masih berkata dengan wajah, muka, ekspresi dan suara datar. Kurasa aku dapat menyembunyikan perasaanku dengan baik. Grammy award, datanglah padaku.

Meskipun dengan wajah datar dan suara datar, hatiku sangat teramat sakit. Dan sepertinya Key menyadari sifatku yang sok kuat ini. Ah, kami para uke memang sensitif. Key memelukku dan menepuk bahuku. Meskipun aku tidak menangis. Air mataku sudah kering. Tetapi luka dihatiku belum kering tentunya.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana hyung?" tanya dinosaurus Jonghyun ini padaku.

"apanya yang harus bagaimana jelek?" tanyaku bingung. Key sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali duduk disebelah Jonghyun

"lah, kau kan tau sendiri, aku kan satu manajemen dengan Kyuhyun, otomatis aku akan sering bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana jika ia menanyakanmu padaku?" ah iya, Sungmin lupa. Jonghyun juga seorang artis, jadwalnya juga padat, tetapi ia bisa membagi waktunya untuk Key. Dan lagi, publik tau mereka berpacaran. Dan lagi, lagi publik sangat mendukung hubungan mereka.

Aku sangat iri. Hiks.

"tentu saja kau harus mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mengetahui dimana aku bodoh!" jawabku ketus

"jadi aku harus berbohong hyung?" tanyanya lagi dengan bodoh.

"tentu saja! Demi kebaikanku Jonghyun ah" kataku dengan muka memelas.

"baiklah hyung"

Jonghyun, kau anak yang baik.

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

"ASTAGA KYUHYUN SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN HAL INI PADA WAJAH TAMPANMU?" teriak penata riasku.

"cepat rias aku, jangan banyak bertanya" jawabku ketus. Tidak mungkin kan aku mengatakannya kalau akulah penyebab utamanya?

"siapa rekanku?" tanyaku pada managerku disebelahku. Wow banyak sekali kata –ku disana

"Seohyun" jawab managerku. Aku menoleh.

1..2..3..

"SEOHYUN?!" pekikku

"ne, kau tau Kyu, publik sangat mendukungmu dengan Seo. Bahkan mereka membuat KyuSeo. Kau harus sering berdekatan dengannya Kyu! Untuk fanservice. Lagipula Seo juga cantik, dan kau belum mempunyai kekasih kan Kyu?" yeah, dear my manager, kau tidak tau apa-apa!

Memang, yang mengetahui pernikahanku dengan Ming, hanya keluarga dan sahabat terdekat kami.

"oppa!" seorang gadis cantik yang baru masuk studio photo datang menghampiriku dan bergelayut manja di lenganku.

Ewh, singkirkan tanganmu itu gadis kecil. Apakah kau tidak tau itu milik Sungmin?

Aku menepis tangannya kasar.

"Seo, jangan seperti ini" kataku.

Seohyun bingung, tentu saja. Dulu aku tidak pernah menepis tangannnya dengan kasar. Bahkan mungkin aku menikmatinya. Aku memang namja brengsek. Maafkan aku Sungmin.

Aku menoleh pada managerku, kemudian tersadar bahwa aku tidak tau apa konsep pemotretan ini.

"hey, hyung, ini pemotretan untuk apa?" tanyaku pada Siwon, managerku.

"kau tidak tau?" tanya Siwon balik

"molla" jawabku singkat

"pakaian renang. Dan Seo akan memakai bikini. Dan kau akan berfoto dengannya. Dan ada scene kau harus mencium bibirnya. Ah~ KyuSeo shipper akan menyukainya" kata Siwon dengan santai.

Hey tunggu, berciuman?

ANDWAE!

"tidak hyung, aku tidak bisa" kataku

"o-ouh, tidak boleh Kyu, kau harus, kuulangi KAU HARUS! Bersikaplah profesional" putus Siwon.

Sialan dia membawa-bawa kata profesional! Hey, aku sudah pernah bilang kan kalau aku profesional?

Aku mengenakan kostumku. Kostum? Ini hanya boxer renang yang kelewat mahal! Lucu! Toh juga celana ini jika dipakai renang akan basah, untuk apa mahal-mahal?

Scene pertama, hanya aku sendiri. Aku terlihat sangat keren tentu saja. Untungnya aku belum sarapan sehingga perutku tidak kelihatan gemuk. Aku berpose dengan baik dan wanbyeokhae alias sempurna. Masalah Sungmin terpaksa harus aku tinggalkan sebentar. Dan terimakasih pada penata riasku, mukaku tidak kelihatan kumal lagi. Kau pahlawanku wahai penata rias.

Scene kedua adalah scene Seohyun, ia mengenakan bikini bermotif bendera korea selatan. Ingin berenang atau mempromosikan negara sih?

Scene ketiga adalah scene yang paling aku benci. Aku harus berfoto dengan Seo. Aku heran, kenapa dulu aku bersifat biasa saat Seo menempel padaku? Dan parahnya aku mungkin menyukainya. Sialan sekarang aku jijik.

Take pertama: kami berpose punggung-punggungan, tidak masalah.

Take kedua: aku merangkul bahunya, masih tidak masalah

Take ketiga: aku memeluk pinggangnya dan ia memeluk leherku. Masalah!

Take kempat: kami berhadap-hadapan dan kening kami bersatu dengan tanganku yang merangkul pingangnya dan tangannya yang berada di leherku. Masalah besar!

Take kelima: kami berciuman. Ini kiamat! Dadanya menempel erat di dadaku. Sialan ini kiamat!

Selesai berfoto aku langsung ke kamar mandi dan mencuci bibirku beberapa puluh kali.

Ini menjijikkan sungguh!

Dan gadis kecil itu malah tersenyum kesenangan. Kalau sampai Ming melihatnya, matilah aku! Pupus harapanku untuk kembali padanya.

Tenang saja, aku akan membuat Sungmin kembali. Jangan khawatir.

Selesai pemotretan, aku dan para staff memutuskan untuk sarapan sekaligus makan siang, ini sudah jam 11 siang dan aku sangat lapar.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobilku hendak menghidupkan mesin sebelum jendela mobilku diketuk. Managerku rupanya, akupun keluar dari mobil, dan aku melihat ada Seo berdiri dengan sok imut disana.

"apa?" tanyaku ketus

"Seo ikut denganmu ya, mobil lain sudah penuh. Bye" manager sialan itu langsung ngeloyor (?) pergi.

Aku menarik nafasku dengan berat. Sebagai seorang namja yang baik aku membukakan pintu untuk Seo dan memegang puncak kepalanya agar tidak terbentur pintu. Ini tata krama bukan?

Aku memutar menuju kursi kemudi, menghidupkan mobilku dan mengendarainya menuju restoran yang sudah ditentukan.

Sesampainya disana aku kembali kesal.

"Kyu, mejamu dengan Seo sendiri saja ya? Mejanya sudah penuh" kata managerku.

Hey, apakah mereka sengaja?!

Aku kesal tetapi tidak tau harus berbuat apa, karena perutku sangat lapar, akhirnya aku hanya menurut dan duduk di meja yang khusus disediakan untuk 2 orang. Aku menarik kursi Seo yang kelihatan sangat bahagia, mempersilahkannya duduk dan aku juga duduk di hadapannya. Ini tata krama kan? Aku makan dengan lahap karena aku sangat lapar. Aku tidak peduli dengan sekitarku. Dan tanpa kusadari, banyak yang memotretku, dan Seohyun tentunya.

Oh damn!

* * *

Sungmin POV

Kurasa aku telah dikutuk.

Key dan Jonghyun sedang pergi, aku tidak tau kemana dan aku tidak berniat untuk mencari tau. Aku membuka lemari penyimpanan makanan mengambil beberapa snack, membuat susu hangat khusus mm aku tidak suka menyebutkannya tetapi faktanya susu ini memang khusus ibu hamil IBU HAMIL, hello, aku masih seorang namja ya! Key yang membelikannya untukku.

Aku membawa susuku yang masih panas dan snacknya ke ruang tengah. Aku bosan. Ingin menonton televisi, dan saat itulah gelas dalam genggamanku terlepas, rasa panas dan terbakar yang menjalar di lenganku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa panas disini. Di hatiku. Kau melukainya lagi Cho Kyuhyun, lagi.

Aku mulai frustasi. Foto-foto kemesraan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun terpampang jelas di televisi. Ia yang membukakan pintu untuk Seohyun, memegang kepala Seohyun saat memasuki mobil, foto saat ia berciuman dengan Seo, memeluk pingangganya dan makan berdua.

Ternyata selama ini aku salah.

Seharusnya aku menceraikan Kyuhyun sejak 2 bulan lalu. Rupanya aku selama 2 bulan ini hanya dianggap sampah. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak pernah bersikap semanis itu padaku semenjak 2 bulan lalu. Ia rupanya tidak menganggapku ada. Hahaha, kau bodoh Sungmin. Aku memandang tanganku yang melepuh, perih, tetapi lebih perih disini. Disini Kyu, kau bisa tersenyum disana sementara aku harus menahan sakitnya. Kau brengsek Kyu. Aku membuka snack tadi, tidak aku tidak berniat memakannya. Kebiasaan burukku muncul, aku melemparkan seluruh snack itu satu persatu ke layar televisi. Tepat di muka calon mantan suamiku dan calon istri calon mantan suamiku. Terakhir aku memandang pada gelas yang terjatuh tadi, masih utuh karena diruangan ini dilapisi karpet tebal, aku memungutnya dan melemparkannya ke dinding.

Serpihan kacanya mengenai kakiku. Sakit Kyu, sakit. Kau tidak tau Kyu.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau menyakitiku Kyu, ini yang ke sekian kalinya. Aku membencimu Kyu sungguh! Aku membencimu. Aku menangis lagi, memukuli dadaku yang terasa sesak, kepalaku pusing lagi. Perutku mual. Kemudian aku pingsan dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan.

Sebegitu dangkalkah rasa cintamu padaku Kyuhyun ah?

Secepat itukah orang lain merebut posisiku dihatimu?

Atau aku justru malah tidak pernah menempati tempat apapun dihatimu?

Aku membencimu Kyu.

Dan aku juga membenci diriku sendiri, karena aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu.

* * *

Normal POV

Key memekik keras melihat keadaan Hyungnya.

Jonghyun memekik keras mendengar Key memekik keras.

"SUNGMIN HYUNG!" Key berlari mendekati Sungmin yang pingsan dalam posisi mengenaskan, tangan kanannya melepuh dan kaki kirinya mengeluarkan darah. Juga keadaan Suhu tubuhnya yang membuatmu bisa memasak telur dikeningnya.

Jonghyun dengan langkah cepat langsung menggendong hyungnya itu menuju lantai atas. Key menelpon dokter kepercayaannya. Jung Yunho. Key melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di rumah kekasihnya itu. Parah sekali. Key tidak mempedulikannya dan berlari menuju kamar Sungmin.

Ia melihat kekasinya menggepalkan tangannya dengan erat

"kau menyakiti hyungku Cho Kyuhyun," desisnya penuh amarah.

Sungmin adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagi Jonghyun, Sungmin yang membuatnya bisa berdiri disaat kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Sungmin yang mengasuhnya. Sungmin yang menjaganya. Dan siapapun yang membuat Sungmin menderita, pasti akan menderita.

Key terkadang cemburu melihat perhatian Jonghyun yang berlebih pada Sungmin, tetapi kemudia Key sadar. Rasa sayang Jonghyun pada Sungmin itu benar-benar murni rasa sayang seorang adik pada Hyungnya. Karena Jonghyun menyayangin Sungmin, maka Key juga menyayangi Sungmin.

Tidak lama kemudian dokter Jung datang, ia memeriksa keadaan Sungmin, memeriksa kandungannya juga. Dokter Jung ini serba bisa deh pokoknya (?)

"lukanya tidak apa-apa, jika diberi obat akan segera sembuh. Dia hanya stres. Pikirannya sepertinya sangat terganggu. Beban yang ditanggungnya terlalu berat, apalagi saat ini dia sedang mengandung. Perhatikan kesehatannya." Dokter Jung menjelaskan, disambut anggukan dari Jonghyun dan Key.

.

Disatu sisi Kyuhyun sedang bingung. Mengapa ia tida menelpon Sungmin? Hahaha kenapa baru terpikir ya? Dengan cepat ia menghubungi Sungmin, dan hampir melemparkan Handphonennya saat mendengar yang menjawab bukanlah Sungmin.

.

Handphone Sungmin berbunyi, Jonghyun memandangi nama yang tertulis disana kemudian mendengus, si brengsek rupanya. Ia berlari menghampiri Dokter Jung yang sedang menuruni tangga bersama Key.

"Hyung angkat! Dan katakan bahwa kau kekasih Sungmin hyung! Cepattt!" kata Jonghyun sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Bingung, dokter Jung itu refleks mengambil handphone dari tangan Jonghyun dan mengangkatnya

"Yeoboseyo?" kata dokter Jung

"kau siapa? Mana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun diujung sana.

Jonghyun menatap Yunho dengan tatapan memelas.

"a-aku kekasihnya. Kau siapa?" kata Yunho dengan tergagap. Jonghyun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan menyeringai senang.

Klik. Sambungan terputus.

Key geleng-geleng melihat ide kekasihnya.

Jonghyun terlampau senang mengerjai Kyuhyun.

Dokter Jung bingung apakah dia sudah boleh pulang atau belum.

"hyung, mulai sekarang kau akan jadi kekasih palsu Sungmin hyung. Kumohooonn, ini juga dalam rangka agar Sungmin hyung tidak stres lagi. Nee? Jeballll!" pinta Jonghyun dengan puppy eyesnya

"bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?" Yunho menyebutkan nama kekasihnya

"ayolah Hyung, Jaejoong Hyung pasti akan mengerti" bujuk Jonghyun.

Yunho meng-iya-kan demi pasiennya.

Jae pasti akan mengerti.

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

"a-aku kekasihnya. Kau siapa?" 4 kata itu membunuhku.

Kekasihnya.

kekasihNYA.

Dan pengganti kata –nya disini adalah Sungminku.

KEKASIH SUNGMINKU!

Secepat itukah kau melupakanku Sungmin ah? Secepat itukah?

Secepat itukah kau menemukan penggantiku Sungmin ah?

Secepat itukah kau berubah pikiran Sungmin ah?

Sebegitu dangkalkah rasa cintamu padaku?

Secepat itukah orang lain merebut posisiku dihatimu?

Atau aku justru malah tidak pernah menempati tempat apapun dihatimu?

Aku terdiam dengan kemungkinan yang terakhir.

Itu tidak mungkin kan?

Aku membanting handphoneku ke lantai. Aku marah. Aku kesal. Aku putus asa. Dan aku menyesal. Aku membenci diriku. Aku membenci diriku karena aku tidak bisa membuatmu mencintaiku.

Keesokan harinya aku datang ke kantor managemenku dengan keadaan kacau balau. Bahkan lebih kacau dari kemarin. Mataku hanya tinggal segaris dengan kantung hitam seperti panda tua. Aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan kacamata hitam. Ah, iya, aku datang ke kantor ini untuk membicarakan skandalku dengan Seo. Aku tidak terlalu peduli. Masalah Sungmin sekarang adalah yang terpenting. Siapapun kekasihnya sekarang lihat saja! Aku pasti akan mendapatkan Mingku kembali. PASTI!

Di kantor aku bertemu dengan Jonghyun, menyapanya dan dia juga menyapaku. Aku ingin menanyakan tentang Sungmin tetapi aku lupa. Bodohnya aku! Ya sudah, nanti kan bisa.

Aku memasuki ruangan CEO managemenku, mukanya berseri-seri. Ini skandal parah kok dia bahagia sekali.

"Kyu aku mencintaimu" katanya. Aku begidik.

"ne?" tanyaku bodoh

"BANYAK YANG MENYUKAI HUBUNGANMU DENGAN SEOHYUN! KYAAA FANSMU BERTAMBAH KYU" Oh, tidak, si tua ini pasti akan menyuruhku yang aneh-aneh

"aku mau kau dan Seo membuat yang lebih heboh dari ini!" lanjutnya. Benar kan apa kataku

"tidak mau!" kataku lantang. Aku tidak menyukai Seohyun. Untuk apa aku dekat-dekat dengannya. Hello here hello there, aku tak sudi

"Kyu kau harus profesional" tidak, jangan kata-kata itu lagi. Ya, aku artis profesional, dan aku tidak bisa menolak

"argh! Terserah" kataku putus asa

"itu baru artisku yang profesional. Kekeke. Ah iya, tadi Jonghyun meninggalkan barang ini disini, tolong antarkan ke rumahnya Kyu. Anak itu ceroboh sekali!" hey, aku artis bukan office boy! Tapi sudahlah, sekalian aku mengobrol dengan Jonghyun, siapa tau ia tau Sungmin berada dimana. Bahasaku tidak efektif sekali sih.

Sesampainya dirumah Jonghyun, aku menekan bel pintu rumahnya berkali-kali. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku sudah hendak pergi ketika kudengar suara pintu terbuka. Kubalikkan badanku dan aku terkejut.

"nuguse.." orang yang membuka pintu tadi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia juga terkejut sepertinya

Sungmin.

SUNGMIN DI DEPAN WAJAHKU DENGAN HANYA MEMAKAI BATHROBE

"MING!" aku berhambur ke pelukannya. Dia bergeming hanya diam. Tidak membalas pelukanku. Aku tidak mengerti sampai akhirnya seseorang muncul dari dalam rumah dengan hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk dan bertanya.

"nuguya Sungminnie ah?"

Jantungku sepertinya berhenti berdetak.

* * *

Sungmin POV

Pagi ini keadaanku sangat baik. Obat dari dokter Jung sangat membantuku. Dan sifatnya yang ramah juga membuatku tidak terlalu stres lagi. Ia datang pagi-pagi sekali menuju rumah Jonghyun untuk memeriksakan diriku. Hanya saja tadi pagi aku melakukan kesalahan kecil dan menumpahkan kopi di baju putihnya. Aku menyuruhnya untuk mandi, karena rasanya pasti lengket. Dia mandi, aku juga mandi. Tunggu dulu jangan berpikiran negatif, dia mandi di kamar mandi bawah, aku mandi di kamar mandi atas. Baru keluar dari kamar mandi aku mendengar seseorang menekan bel rumah, kukira itu Key, jadi aku dengan memakai bathrobe langsung membuka pintu.

"nuguse.." kalimatku gantung ketika aku melihat orang di depan pintu itu berbalik.

Sialan, si namja brengsek ini!

"MING!" katanya kemudian memelukku. Aku membeku. Tidak tau aku harus melakukan apa.

Ya Tuhan kumohon, jangan membuat Yunho keluar sekarang!

"nuguya Sungminnie ah?" yak, Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doaku.

Aku merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun menegang.

Oh, Tuhan, ini apa lagi?

TBC/DELETE?

AIGOOOOO Ini apaaa?! Feelnya gak dapet yah? Sorry bangeeeettt L author janji bakalan bikin yang lebih bagus di chap depan!

Di chap sebelumnya author gak nyangka banget responnya bagus :') lalu minta maaf ya kalo alurnya kecepetan, padahal pengennya sih kemarin agak di lamain alurnya Cuma takut kepanjangan sorry yawh 3

yunjae nyempil tapi gak banyak.

readers pasti kecewa dengan chap ini? sorry banget. author bakalan memperbaikinya di chapter 3! janji deh janjii

Ff ini semua bergantung di tangan para readers, review banyak author update cepet. Tuh cepet kan kalo reviewnya banyak? Kekeke.

Sorry banget kalo jelek. Oh iya, pada dasarnya author adalah seorang JONGKEY shipper. Sorry kalo yang pengennya Onew. Author juga shawol -_- mau ngasi tau aja nih ya, author masih 14 tahun. Jangan manggil eonni kalo emang lebih tua dari author ok?

Author bakalan bikin KYUHYUN MENDERITA SANGAT DI CHAPTER 3 HAHAHAHA! So siapa yang gak sabar liat Kyu menderita? Review aja kekeke

Ada yang mau NC?

Dont forget to review and THANKS

**Special and Big THANKS, HUG, AND LOVE FOR:**

**LV Devil247, misskyu0604, , shanchoco , KyuMinrealformELF, Chikyumin, sha, lia, anonymous, reva kyuminelf, zumkyu28, zahra amelia, chlie hanariunnse, dming, my pink prince, .1, riesty137, aidafuwafuwa, rosa damascena, chotaehyun, adindapranatha, 137line, rilianda aberila, 137137137, miyoori29, lee minlia, princess pumpkins elf, liaa kyuminelf, winecouple, sazkiaswionestelf, rima kyumin elf, park ha mi, ChoKyunnie, , keys47, i was a dreammer, poutyming137, yaniey137, fymuthia, ssungmine, upin ipin, maximumelf, kyumints, dminniekyunnie, fuji, cho na na, guest, kim yhu ni, kyuminjoy, hyukkie-chan, kyuminbutts, kang eun seok, cha joy, longyoung, evilbunny, renakim, won2, beemm, puput, izumy-namiuchi, desita, kyokms26, ndah951231, dian minimin, erna, zahhyukyuminnielf, fishy, park hyun, kyutamins, kyuminalways89, diamond, bopeepbopeep137, lkz, viakyuminshipper.**

**DAN SEMUA YANG REVIEW DI CHAPTER 1. SARANGHAE :* #BOW**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUPERSTARS WIFE**

**CHAPTER 1**

**NO BASH**

**REVIEW!**

yang dicetak miring itu flashback ya ^^

enjoy!

Normal POV

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap bergantian ke arah Sungmin dan orang yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi itu.

"kau siapa?!" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk orang itu.

"aku? Jung Yunho" jawab Yunho santai.

"Kyu, untuk apa kau disini?" tanya Sungmin sinis. Ia masih mencintai Kyunya, tetapi ia tidak ingin terlihat terlalu lemah dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ming, siapa dia?" Kyuhyun menatap lembut ke arah mata Sungmin, Sungmin hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"bertanya padaku Mr. Cho, aku dokter sekaligus kekasih Sungmin yang baru. Apakah kau datang untuk membawa surat cerai?" Yunho merangkul bahu Sungmin, ia harus menjalankan rencana yang disusun Jonghyun.

"MENJAUH DARI SUNGMINKU!" bentak Kyuhyun frustasi ia menarik kasar lengan Sungmin, ia tidak menyadari bahwa di lengan Sungmin yang ia tarik terdapat luka bakar.

"SUNGMINMU? Haha, apakah aku tidak salah dengar? SUNGMINMU? Kau bahkan tidak tau tangannya terluka! Kau menyakitinya bodoh" Yunho kembali menarik lengan Sungmin, kali ini dengan lembut.

Sungmin mengaduh pelan, Yunho membungkuk untuk melihat keadaan Sungmin.

"gwaenchanha Minnie ah?" tanyanya lembut sambil meniup tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa kegelian.

"sudah Yun, tidak apa. Kau berlebihan sekali. Sana naik ke atas, pakai bajumu. Nanti kau masuk angin" Sungmin mendorong bahu Yunho pelan.

Yunho menurut, ia memandang Sungmin dengan senyum tulus, dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan senyum kemenangan.

Kyuhyun kaget. Kejadian itu tidak asing di benaknya.

_"Ming gwaenchanha?" Kyuhyun meniup siku Sungminnya yang berdarah._

_Sungmin tertawa geli._

_"sudah Kyunnie, kau berlebihan sekali. Aku baik-baik saja. Kembali naik ke atas, kau ada jadwal kan hari ini"_

Masih dengan Sungmin yang sama, tawa yang sama tetapi dengan tokoh yang berbeda.

"jadi untuk apa kau kesini Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin ketus. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah!

"Ming.. kembali, jebal.." Kyu memohon. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Hampir saja Sungmin luluh dengan tatapan Kyuhyun. Tetapi terlintas dibenaknya saat Kyuhyun bermesraan dengan Seohyun. Hatinya kembali membeku.

"berhenti memanggilku dengan nama menjijikkan itu! tidak. Aku tidak mau. Pergilah Kyu, datang kesini lagi jika kau sudah membawa surat cerai. Atau mungkin undangan pernikahanmu dengan Seohyun" putus Sungmin. Kemudian menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan kesedihannya.

Kyuhyun terduduk di depan pintu rumah Jonghyun, ia menangis hebat. Bahunya berguncang. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan oang-orang yang lewat.

Dibalik pintu itu Sungmin juga tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya, sungguh ia juga ingin kembali, memeluk Kyunya, dimanja oleh Kyunya, dan dipanggil Ming oleh Kyu. Demi Tuhan itu panggilan termanis yang pernah Sungmin terima.

Mereka berdua menangis. Disaat yang sama. Hanya dipisahkan oleh pintu rumah.

Pihak yang mengecewakan menangis karena menyesal dan nyaris putus asa.

Pihak yang dikecewakan menangis karena merasa sulit untuk memaafkan.

Tuhan mempermainkan mereka, dengan satu tujuan yang baik, suatu saat mereka pasti akan berpelukan, dan menangis karena bahagia.

Biarkan saja mereka saling menderita dahulu, agar mereka mengerti bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan dan saling dibutuhkan.

.

Yunho melihat kejadian itu dari balik dinding yang tersembunyi. Ia tersenyum. Kyuhyun masih sangat mencintai Sungmin, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan tugasnya sekarang adalah membuat Kyuhyun mengakuinya.

.

Siang ini cukup cerah. Tidak terlalu panas. Seorang Jung Yunho berjalan dengan senyuman di wajahnya, entah kenapa ia sangat senang hari ini.

"BOOJAE-AH!" Yunho berlari menuju cafe diseberang jalan, tempat ia dan tunangannya berjanji untuk bertemu

Ia menghambur ke pelukan Jaejoongnya. Baru 2 hari tidak bertemu saja sudah begini.

"Boojae ah geuriwoseo!" Yunho mencubit pipi calon istrinya

"nadoooo!" Balas Jaejoong dengan manja sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Kesempatan tidak disia-siakan oleh Yunho, secepat kilat ia mencium bibir beruangnya ini.

Setelah puas saling melepas rindu, Yunho memulai pembicaraan serius.

"Jae aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Kau boleh menolaknya jika kau tak ingin" Yunho bermaksud meminta ijin pada Jae perihal dia yang ingin memanas-manasi Kyuhyun.

Ia menceritakan semua yang ia tau. Mulai dari Sungmin yang stres berat hingga Kyuhyun yang tadi pagi datang tanpa dikira-kira.

Jaejoong mendengarkan dengan seksama, sesekali menimpali "lalu?" "kemudian?" "ahh.." untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia mendengarkan dengan baik. Tidak hanya mendengarkan tetapi juga menyukai, ceritanya terdengar sangat romantis. Ia bahkan sampai menitikkan air mata.

"jadi Jae, aku ingin membantu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, mm, aku ingin membuat Kyuhyun tersadar kalau sebenarnya ia mencintai Sungmin. Err, eumn, apa kau tidak apa-apa jika aku sedikittt bermesraan dengan Sungmin?" Yunho menunduk, dia takut Jae marah.

"hiks.." terdengar isakan pelan dari Jaejoong, Yunho menoleh dan terkejut. Bingung ingin melakukan apa.

"Jae, jangan menangis, baiklah kalau kau tidak menginginkannya aku tidak akan melakukannya. Sungguh Jae,kau bisa menolak. Maafkan aku Jae. Ne?"kata Yunho gelagapan.

Jaejoong mengetuk kepala Yunho.

"babo! Aku mengijinkamu Yunnie, aku mendukungmu, kau buat si Kyuhyun sialan itu menderita ne?" kata Jaejoong dengan muka yang berseri-seri. Ah~ ia suka jalan cerita yang seperti drama begini.

"lalu tadi kau kenapa menangis Boo?" tanya Yunho bingung

"aku suka ceritanyaaaaa. Eh Sungmin itu sedang hamil ya? Waahh jarang sekali kan seorang namja hamil. Aku juga ingin bisa hamil" kata Jaejoong sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"mau kupastikan?" Yunho memandang Jae dengan muka mesum

"apanya?" tanya Jae tidak mengerti

"kau pasti bisa hamil, aku yakin" balas Yunho sambil tetap memandang dengan muka mesum

"kau tau dari mana?" Jaejoong bertanya polos.

"kau tidak percaya? Ayo kita lakukan"

Satu detik Jaejoong masih mengerutkan keningnya.

Dua detik Jaejoong berpikir dengan keras.

Tiga detik Yunho tertawa.

Empat detik Jaejong mengerti.

Lima detik seluruh pengunjung cafe menutup telinganya.

"YAAAAA JUNG YUNHO KAU INGIN MATIIII?!"

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

Disatu sisi aku ingin menyerah. Disatu sisi aku benar-benar membutuhkan Sungmin dan tidak ingin dia pergi. Disatu sisi juga aku kecewa, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja tanpaku, bahkan sekarang ia sudah mempunyai kekasih baru. Mandi bersama pula. ARGH! AKU MENGINGINKAN SUNGMIN KEMBALI PADAKU. DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIKAN SUNGMIN PADA DOKTER MESUM ITU! Ya, itu keputusanku. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan membuat Sungmin kembali berada disisiku. Tidak peduli apapun.

Kruyuk~

Dan disatu sisi aku lapar.

Aku menginginkan masakan Sungmin sekarang.

Ming, cepatlah kembali padaku ne?

Aku melihat ke arah jam, sudah pukul 12 rupanya. Pantasan saja aku lapar, beruntunglah hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal hehe jadi aku bisa bermalas-malasan. Tapi rasanya janggal sekali, Sungmin tidak ada di sisiku.

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

Keputusanku sudah bulat, aku akan berusaha sedemikian rupa agar Sungmin kembali padaku.

Aku keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga, berjalan menuju dapur. Hari ini ahjumma masak apa ya? Aku membuka tudung saji dan aku ingin menangis.

Ahjumma kau boleh memasak apa saja asal jangan sup tulang.

Kenapa? Ini mengingatkanku pada Sungmin lagi, kami bertemu pertama kali karena sup tulang berlemak ini.

Waktu itu malam hari.

_Aku berjalan sambil melongo-longokkan kepalaku untuk mencari tempat yang kosong, restoran ini penuh sekali. Dan aku terlalu malas untuk mencari tempat baru, aku sudah sangat lapar dan aku menginginkan sup tulang. Rupanya dewi fortuna berpihak padaku. Aku menemukan sebuah meja kosong di pojokan ruangan. Aku tersenyum, berjalan ke arah meja itu dan duduk. _

_Tunggu, ada orang lain juga yang duduk di hadapanku._

_Aku terkejut, sepertinya dia juga._

_"ah, maaf" kami berdua sama-sama berdiri dan membungkuk. Kepala kami bertabrakan. Ia menoleh dan kurasa waktu berhenti berjalan._

_Badannya berisi tetapi tidak gemuk, pipinya chubby dan matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Rambut hitam yang sepertinya halus. Dia sempurna. Tetapi dia namja. _

_"kalian mau memesan apa?" kata seorang pelayan pada kami._

_Kami masih dalam posisi berdiri._

_Aku duduk, dia bingung._

_"duduk saja, tempat disini sudah penuh" kataku berusaha tersenyum. Dia agak ragu, tapi akhirnya dia duduk juga._

_Aku memesan semangkuk sup tulang, dia juga. Kami sangat canggung saat itu. Sungguh, biasanya aku adalah seorang yang cepat bergaul. Tetapi lihat aku sekarang, seperti orang bodoh saja._

_"namamu?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan. Dia sepertinya terkejut dan membulatkan kedua matanya. Oh, berhenti wahai orang asing kau membuatku sakit perut. Dan ingin mencubit pipimu sekarang juga._

_"tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahu. Maaf" kataku lagi_

_"mm, aku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin" katanya dengan pelan. Oh Tuhan lucu sekali!_

_"ah, aku Cho Kyuhyun" kataku. Walaupun dia tidak bertanya. Siapa peduli?_

_"ne? Cho Kyuyun?" ulangnya dengan kening berkerut. Suasana riuh di restoran ini membuat suaraku tidak terdemgar jelas._

_"bukan Kyuyun tapi Kyuhyun" kataku dengan sabar sambil tersenyum._

_"ah, mian" katanya canggung._

_Ia menunduk dan memain-mainkan jari tangannya, sepertinya sih, soalnya kan tangannya tertutup oleh meja._

_Pesanan datang. Kami makan dalam diam. Selesai makan dia ingin membayar makanannya sendiri. Tapi kuhentikan, sebagai sorang namja sejati aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya membayar. Oh, iya dia juga namja ya? Ah, bodo amat. Intinya aku membayarkannya dan dia sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan walaupun sedikit menolak dengan halus. _

_Aku keluar dari restoran, dia ada dibelakangku, dia berjalan dengan menunduk sepertinya. Menurutku dia seorang namja yang pemalu._

_Saat aku keluar dari restoran sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padaku lagi._

_Hujan deras._

_Aku mengehentikan langkahku secara mendadak. Dia menabrak punggunggku. _

_Aku berbalik_

_"gwaenchanha?" tanyaku sambil menunduk mengingat dia yang lebih pendek dariku._

_"eung.." katanya._

_"hujan, bagaimana ini?" keluhku. Aku memang sudah menjadi artis sekarang tetapi belum terlalu terkenal. Hanya membintangi iklan-iklan saja. Dan aku datang kesini dengan menggunakan bus._

_Ia juga sepertinya tidak membawa mobil. _

_"kau ikut denganku saja, aku membawa mobil" katanya pelan. Ah, aku salah rupanya. Aku ingin menolak tetapi juga ingin mengiyakan. Ia menatapku, ia tersenyum. Ia menarik tanganku menuju parkiran mobil, aku dengan bodohnya menurut. Kami berlari-lari kecil dibawah guyuran hujan. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya, dan duduk bukan dibagian kemudi. Ah, aku mengerti, dia ingin aku yang menyetir sepertinya. Tidak masalah. Aku masuk ke kursi kemudi. _

_"tidak apa-apa aku yang menyetir?" tanyaku_

_"tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sedang malas menyetir" balasnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, sepertinya ingin menghilangkan bekas air di rambutnya. Aku tersenyum. Orang ini rupanya tidak terlalu tertutup._

_Aku menjalankan mobilnya._

_Kemudian sadar bahwa aku tidak tau harus kemana._

_"mm, kita ke rumahmu dulu. Baru nanti aku menyetir sendiri ke rumahku" sepertinya dia bisa membaca pikiranku ya?_

_Aku memacu mobilnya menembus hujan, dia hanya diam memandang ke jendela. Selama perjalanan aku dan dia hanya diam saja. Sesampainya di rumahku akupun memandangnya._

_"Hey, kita sudah sampai" kataku_

_Dia tetap diam_

_"Sungmin-ssi kita sudah sampai" aku menepuk bahunya._

_"Lee Sungmin-ssi" aku menggoncangkan badannya._

_Dia tertidur._

_Oh, Tuhan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

_"engghh" dia melenguh dalam tidurnya. Pipinya memerah. Aku memegang keningnya dan perkiraanku benar. Dia demam. Sangat tinggi. Rupanya daya tahan tubuhnya lemah._

_Aku bingung. Tidak mungkin kan aku membiarkannya?_

_Jadi aku menggendong tubuhnya ke dalam rumahku. Mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan kemeja hitamku yang kebesaran. Beberapa kali aku menelan ludah melihat tubuh halusnya._

_Tahan Kyu.._

_Aku mengompresnya dan menjaganya sepanjang malam. Sesekali aku merapikan helaian rambutnya yang terjatuh di wajah manisnya._

_"kau akan menjadi milikku Sungmin ah, selamanya" gumamku. Tanpa sadar aku mendekatkan wajhku ke wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut._

_"takdir mempertemukan kita. Terimakasih takdir"_

Aku menangis, "terimakasih takdir?" haruskah aku berterimakasih padanya kali ini?

Takdir yang memisahkan kami.

Takdir yang membuatku menderita.

Takdir yang mempermainkan kami.

Tetapi, takdir juga yang membuatku menyadari bahwa aku membutukan Sungmin.

Selamanya.

Selamanya? Menurutku itu kata semu. Tidak ada yang benar-benar selamanya di dunia ini.

Tetapi entah kenapa, aku berharap kata selamanya itu benar-benar nyata.

Benar-benar ada.

Karena aku tidak akan pernah sanggup berpisah dengan Sungmin.

.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar. Kepalaku penat sekali rasanya. Meskipun dengan terpaksa aku tetap memakan sup tulang buatan ahjumma. Daripada aku mati kelaparan kan? Hari mulai sore, aku membelokkan mobilku ke sebuah taman. Dulu sebelum sibuk, aku sering sekali mengajak Sungmin bermain disini. Hanya duduk-duduk, memakan bekal kemudian pulang. Tetapi selama bersamanya. Apapun terasa menyenangkan, dan menenangkan. Tetapi sekarang aku datang kesini seorang diri.

Tidak ada tangan Sungmin yang biasanya kugenggam.

Tidak ada kepala Sungmin yang menyandar dengan manja dibahuku.

Tidak ada rengekan Sungmin yang minta dibelikan es krim.

Aku berjalan menuju bangku favoritku dengan Sungmin, tidak ada orang yang menegaliku karena aku melakukan penyamaran.

Aku melihat ke arah bangku itu, jarakku dengan bangku itu tidak terlalu jauh, bangku itu membelakangiku sehingga wajah orang yang duduk tidak kelihatan, ada sebuah pasangan yang terlhat sangat bahagia. Pasangan itu sama seperti aku dan Sungmin. Namja dengan namja maksudku.

Namja yang satu kelihatannya sedang mengandung, seperti Sungmin.

Namja yang satunya sedang berlutut mengelusi perut kekasihnya. Sialan, aku bahkan belum pernah melakukannya pada Sungmin.

Maafkan calon Appamu ini ne?

Namja yang sedang hamil itu sedang memakan es krim double scoop rasa vanilla, itu makanan kesukaan Sungmin juga.

Namja yang sedang hamil itu juga terlihat membawa sebuah boneka kelinci pink, itu terlihat seperti boneka Sungmin.

Namja yang sedang hamil itu memakai kaus santai bergambar kelinci (lagi) berwarna biru muda, sepertinya aku pernah melihat Sungmin memakai baju yang sama.

"Yunnn, aku mau es krim lagi" samar-samar aku mendengar namja yang sedang hamil itu merengek.

Hey, tunggu. Rengekan itu juga seperti rengekan Sungmin.

Ternyata ada orang yang mirip sekali dengan Sungmin.

Tetapi rasanya tidak mungkin.

Kecuali itu benar-benar Sungmin.

Aku tertegun.

Sungmin, dengan namja lain. Mengeluarkan rengekan yang seharusnya untukku.

Siapa tadi itu? "Yun?"

Yunho?

Aku hampir pingsan.

Aku menajamkan penglihatanku dan aku yakin aku tidak salah liat. Itu memang Sungmin.

Aku meninggalkan tempatku dan berjalan menuju bangku itu.

"Sungmin?" tanyaku tidak yakin. Dia terkejut.

Benar itu Sungmin.

* * *

Sungmin POV

"Sungmin?" tanya seseorang padaku. Aku menoleh, dan aku mendapati muka calon mantan suamiku di depan wajahku.

Tadinya aku sedang menonton TV di rumah Jonghyun, tetapi kemudian dokter Jung datang dan mengajakku jalan-jalan. Ya sudah aku ikut saja. Aku membawa boneka kelinciku yang sedang duduk manis di sofa. Tidak tega meninggalkannya.

Yunho membawaku ke tempat yang biasanya aku dan Kyuhyun kunjungi. Sialan, aku jadi teringat lagi. Tidak, aku tidak akan menangis sekarang.

Baiklah mari kita melupakan namja bernama Cho itu sekarang, lebih baik bersenang-senang dengan..

Es krim!

Aku merengek minta dibelikan es krim oleh Yunho, ia membolehkanku, aku senang sekali. Kami duduk di bangku favoritku dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak kusangka aku akan duduk disini dengan orang lain. Aku menikmati es krimku dengan khusyuk.

Yunho berlutut di depanku.

Aku bingung.

Ia mengelusi perutku dengan lembut. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya!

Yunho sudah kuanggap sebagai Hyungku sendiri. Jangan khawatir. Dan kata Jonghyun dia juga sudah memiliki tunangan. Tidak, aku tidak akan menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Lagipula aku masih mencintai calon mantan suamiku itu.

Es krimku habis. Aku merengek minta di belikan lagi.

Yunho sudah hendak beranjak pergi sebelum ia muncul.

Calon-mantan-suamiku-yang-bermarga-Cho.

"Sungmin? Kenapa kau berada di sini?" tanyanya lagi. Kelihatannya ia marah. Aku berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosiku dan melakukan aktingku lagi.

"memangnya tidak boleh? Kau siapa?" aku menantangnya, tidak lupa aku memasang muka datar yang menyebalkan

"aku suamimu Ming" katanya.

"yeah dulu, kau akan menjadi mantan suamiku sebentar lagi. Apakah kau membawa surat cerai?" aku menadahkan tanganku. Jangan Kyu, kumohon jangan pernah ceraikan aku.

Ekspresi Kyuhyun mengeras. Aku tau dia akan marah sekali sekarang.

"SUNGMIN!" bentaknya

"apa?" balasku dengan santai. Daripada aku marah-marah tidak jelas disini, lebih baik aku menjawabnya dengan santai kan?

"Ming.." ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku terpaku. Ingin rasanya aku balas memeluknya tetapi tidak bisa! Aku kembali mengingat hal-hal yang dilakukannya padaku.

"lepaskan aku Kyu, jika ada yang melihatmu maka mereka akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Seo juga akan sakit hati." Kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"lagipula kau tidak punya hak untuk memelukku lagi" lanjutku. Aku tertegun dengan apa yang ku katakan. Ya benar, dia tidak punya hak untuk memelukku lagi. Dan aku juga tidak punya hak untuk menahannya disini.

Ia melepaskan pelukanku. Pandangannya melunak.

Aku tidak boleh luluh sekarang!

"Ming, aku minta maaf Ming sungguh, kembali padaku ne? Aku benar-benar menyesal Ming, jebal.. aku janji aku akan memperbaiki semuanya" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi. Aku masih diam.

"bahkan kalau kau ingin aku bisa berhenti menjadi artis, melepas semua yang kumiliki. Asal kau disampingku"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku tertegun.

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

"Ming, aku minta maaf Ming sungguh, kembali padaku ne? Aku benar-benar menyesal Ming, jebal.. aku janji aku akan memperbaiki semuanya" kataku. Ia masih diam.

"bahkan kalau kau ingin aku bisa berhenti menjadi artis, melepas semua yang kumiliki. Asal kau disampingku" aku memandangnya dengan lembut.

Ya, aku rela melepaskan semuanya agar ia kembali.

"tidak berpengaruh Kyu, mau kau melepaskannya pun aku tidak akan kembali padamu. Aku tidak bisa Kyu, dan aku tidak mau terluka lagi. Yun, ayo kita pergi!" katanya. Aku terdiam.

Ia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

Ia pergi bersama orang lain.

Ia pergi menggandeng tangan orang lain.

Ia pergi menyisakan luka dihatiku.

Aku menangis lagi. Bodoh! Aku terlihat sangat lemah sekarang!

Sungmin memang hebat, ia bisa membuat seorang Cho yang tegar menjadi rapuh.

Aku duduk di kursi yang Sungmin tinggalkan. Kursi favorit kami.

Ah, masih bolehkah aku menggunakan kata kami sekarang?

Aku dan dia nyatanya hampir berpisah.

Kursi favorit aku dan kursi favorit Sungmin.

Bisakah aku kembali menggunakan kata 'kami'?

Ataukah aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kata 'kami' tidak akan pernah kugunakan dengannya lagi?

Entahlah.

Langit mulai menghitam. Matahari sepertinya sudah ingin bertugas di tempat lain.

Aku mengingat masa-masa indahku dengan Sungmin dulu. Di taman ini.

_"Kyu aku mau es krim" Sungmin menarik lenganku menuju counter es krim._

_"aku mau vanila double scoop" katanya setelah kami sampai. Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan sayang. Ini bulan pertama pernikahan kami. Aku dan Sungmin memang sering datang ke tempat ini dari dulu._

_"Ming.." kataku memulai pembicaraan. Kami sedang duduk di bangku favorit kami. Bangku putih panjang yang memandang langsung ke air mancur di depannya._

_"eung?" katanya, masih bergelayut manja di tanganku. Kepalanya disandarkan di bahuku. Aku suka sekali Sungmin yang bermanja-manja seperti ini._

_"kau harus berjanji ya kau tidak akan kesini bersama orang lain?" _

_"eh? Kenapa?"_

_"tidak boleh, kau hanya akan bersamaku. Kau hanya boleh bermanja-manja seperti ini denganku arrasseo?"_

_"arayo, captain! Tetapi aku tidak janji kalau datang kesini harus berdua denganmu Kyu"_

_"loh? Kenapa? Kau berselingkuh Ming?"_

_"tidak."_

_"lalu?"_

_"tentu saja nanti kita akan kesini lagi bersama anak-anak kita Kyu, bermain bersama, menikmati hangatnya sore hari. Bersamamu, bersama anak-anak kita Kyu"_

Kau tidak menepati janjimu Ming.

Kau menyakitiku.

Bahkan kau datang kesini dengan orang lain.

Bersama calon anak kita.

* * *

Sungmin POV

Jangan kira aku langsung pergi dari taman itu.

Aku masih menyuruh Yunho untuk tetap di taman itu. Kebetulan mobil Yunho parkir tidak terlalu jauh dari bangku tadi. Jadi aku masih bisa memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari sini.

Aku melihat bahunya berguncang. Ia sedang menangis, aku tau itu. Aku juga menangis.

Kenapa rasanya terlalu sulit untuk memaafkan?

Kenapa rasanya terlalu sulit untuk membalas pelukannyaa?

Karena dia sudah terlanjur membuat luka disini.

Luka yang dalam.

Dan kurasa perlu waktu lama untuk memperbaikinya.

Aku tau Yunho hyung berusaha menjadi pelindungku saat ini.

Aku tau Yunho hyung ingin membuat Kyu cemburu.

Aku tau, aku sadar.

Aku berterimakasih sekali pada Yunho hyung.

Aku melihat Kyu berjalan menuju mobilnya, ia berjalan dengan menunduk, hampir saja ia menabrak sebuah pohon di depannya.

"awas!" kataku dari dalam mobil

Tentu saja dia tidak mendengarnya, beruntung dia tidak jadi menabrak pohon itu.

Mianhae, Kyu, aku belum bisa kembali padamu.

Saranghae.

TBC / DELETE

YAHHHHH Kyunya gak jadi menderita sekali di chapter 3 ini yaaaaaaaaaa sorryyyy :3

Mm, buat part NC sebenernya author kemari becanda.

Author mana berani bikin NC. Kalo baca ff aja Ncnya di skip gimana mo bikin kekeke. NC ada sih tapi di skip (?) gak lengkap gitulohh

Banyak yang bingung author ini beneran 14 atau enggak. Okay author ngaku, author bukan 14 tahun tapi 14 tahun lebih 5 bulan. (?)

Seriusan author masih 14.

Mm kenapa Kyu ciuman dengan Seo di part 1? Anggap aja kyuhyun khilaf ne?

Yunho disini bukan orang ketiga yah..

Tuh, author update kilat kannnn. Udah author bilang kalo kalian review banyak update juga kilat. Lalu masalah ALUR, ya ya ya author memang payah kalo menyangkut ALUR, nggak tau kenapa hiks. YunJae tidak akan ada konflik. Fokus nya Kyumin.

Ff ini mungkin hanya sekitar 3-4 chap lagi, dan di chapchap akhir author akan membuat kalian diabetes. Author balakan bikin chap yang manis-manis.

FF ini merupakan ff KEDUA author, dan ff pertama yang author bikin itupun ngadat dan ga sampe end. Jadi ini bisa dibilang ff awal author. Kekeke.

Oh iya untuk salah satu reviewer author yang namanya GUEST bisa tolong kirimin author link ff yang mirip seperti ini tidak? Jujur ini murni dari pemikiran author sendiri. Mungkin hanya kebetulan jika mirip dengan cerita lain. Maaf.

Thanks banget buat yang review dan yang memberikan respon positif untuk ff ini hiks, author pengen peluk kalian satu-satu.

Dan maaf jika feel tidak dapat, author sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin T.T

REVIEW MAKA UPDATE AKAN KILAT

**Dont forget to review and THANKS**

**Special and Big THANKS, HUG, AND LOVE FOR:**

**Vall, hyukie, yefah joyers clouds, hae-yha, poutyming137, cho na na, park ha mi, parkhyun, cho kyunnie, rosa damascena, kyuminbutts, lemonade, longyoung, kim yhu ni, kyutamins, mingirin, , won2, sazkiasiwonestelf, vey900128, .1, melody kim, izumy-namiuchi, fuji, cho sunghyun elf, ve fujoshi elf, desita, yatiyunjae, shanchoco, ssungmine, aidafuwafuwa, aniejoy'ers, amykyuminelf, yatiyunjae, zahra amalia, princess pumkins elf, channie, chlie hanariunnse, sha, ikkararaw, cho yooae, zahhyukyuminnieelf, rilianda abelira, chikyumin, lee minlia, rinkm137, chanmoody, 137137137, guest, tigarini, kyuro, rianaclouds, misskyu0604, 137line, kid, upin ipin, rima kyumin elf, jewelsstar, miyoori29, guest, qq, lia, princess kyumin, nova137, sung hye ah, choi haeyoon, reva kyuminelf, dming, kyuminjoy, riesty137, maximumelf, winecouple, evilbunny, alint2709, cho kyuri mappanyukki, , lilin sarang kyumin, dian minimin, manize83, kyuminalways89, vd, dhita, diamond, puput, safira blue sapphire, kyokms26, .**

**Dan mungkin ada yang terlewat, JEONGMAL GOMAWO :***


	4. Chapter 4

**SUPERSTARS WIFE**

**CHAPTER 4**

**NO BASH**

**REVIEW!**

Kyuhyun POV

Aku bangun dalam keadaan kacau. Tidak bisa tidur semalaman membuat mataku yang indah ini menjadi jelek. Aku bahkan tidak sudi melihat wajahku lagi.

Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang kemarin.

Apapun yang terjadi.

Meskipun Yunho itu kekasih Sungmin.

Meskipun Sungmin menolakku.

Meskipun Sungmin memakiku.

Aku harus membuat Sungmin kembali padaku.

Hari ini aku ada jadwal mengisi suatu acara, tetapi nanti malam, tidak sekarang. Aku bosan di rumah sendirian. Aku juga tidak selera makan. Aku lapar tetapi entah kenapa aku tidak ingin makan. Selesai mandi aku turun ke dapur dan membuat susu di dapur. Hari ini Minggu, kalau Minggu biasanya ahjumma akan datang lebih lambat. Aku membuat susu itu tanpa mengetahui itu susu apa. Aku mencampurkan bubuk susu warna coklat itu ke dalam gelas lalu menyeduhnya dengan air panas. Kemudian meminumnya.

Hey, rasa mocca. Tetapi sepertinya jarang sekali ada susu rasa mocca, aku kembali menuju dapur dan melihat merknya.

Sialan.

Susu ibu hamil.

Dan aku meminumnya sampai habis.

Aku tidak akan hamil kalau meminum susu ini kan? Tetapi sungguh rasanya enak sekali.

Dan aku membuat satu gelas lagi. Hey, apakah itu masalah?

Aku melihat ke arah meja makan, melihat vas bunga di atas meja. Bunga Rape Blossom dari Tokyo. Warna kuningnya mencerminkan Sungmin sekali.

Terlintas ide di benakku. Wow ini ide terhebat yang pernah kumiliki selama aku hidup. Aku tau cara mengambil hati Sungmin.

Dan aku yakin ini akan berhasil.

* * *

Sungmin POV

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini aku sedang menonton televisi sendirian di rumah Jonghyun. Jonghyun sibuk bekerja dan Yunho tidak datang kali ini. Aku memeluk sebungkus besar kripik kentang untuk kunikmati sambil menonton televisi. Kandunganku baik-baik saja, ia tumbuh dengan. Tetapi aku tidak baik-baik saja, nafsu makanku meningkat sangat drastis, terkadang aku menginginkan hal-hal aneh. Tetapi aku tidak pernah mendapatkan hal-hal aneh yang kuinginkan. Pada siapa aku meminta? Kyuhyun? Cih,

Aku menekan remote tiviku ehm, tivi Jonghyun berulang kali. Dan berhenti di salah satu Channel yang menarikku.

Kyuhyun.

Disana. Tersenyum ke arah kamera, di salah satu talkshow.

Aku merindukannya. Sungguh.

Acara ini tidak langsung, syutingnya sudah dilakukan beberapa minggu lalu. Sepertinya sih.

Meskipun aku merindukannya, rasa kesalku padanya tidak berkurang. Sewaktu wajahnya muncul di tivi aku melempari kripik kentangku ke arah televisi, alhasil ada remah-remah kripik kentangku yang mengotori tivi. Kyuhyun terlihat seperti berjerawat hahaha lucu sekali wajahnya.

Aku sudah tidak marah lagi dengannya, tenang saja.

Aku hanya merasa kesal kalian tau?

Tentu saja kalian tau karena aku telah memberitahukannya sebelumnya.

Bel rumahku eh, rumah Jonghyun berbunyi, aku berjalan sambil membawa kripik kentangku menuju pintu, aku membuka pintu dan terlihatlah wajah yang dari tadi kulempari kripik kentang.

Calon-mantan-suamiku-Cho-Kyuhyun

Dia memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih, tetapi aku melihat ada sisa makanan disana, ewh.

"hai" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku bergidik. Entah kenapa aku dan dia terlihat menjijikkan saat ini. Terlihat seperti remaja SMP bodoh yang sedang kasmaran. Hello, umur kami bahkan sudah melebihi seperemat abad.

Aku hendak menutup pintu rumah Jonghyun sebelum tangannya mengambil tanganku yang tidak memeluk kripik kentang, meletakkan setangkai bunga Rape Blossom disana kemudian mengacak rambutku dan pergi kembali ke mobilnya.

Hey, apakah ini mimpi?

Doraemon bisakah kau meminjamkanku alat pengecek mimpi?

Aku masih terpaku di depan rumahku, argh maksudku rumah Jonghyun sampai mobil Kyuhyun berlalu pergi pun aku masih diam disana.

Kyu, sungguh aku memaafkanmu sepenuh hati sekarang.

Dengan senyum sumringah aku menutup pintu rumah Jonghyun dan memandangi bunga favoritku itu.

Well, aku benar-benar terlihat seperti anak SMP yang diberikan coklat valentine oleh kekasihnya walaupun harganya murah.

Aku menaruh bunga itu di dalam vas bunga yang kuisi air.

Kyu, kalau kau bersikap seperti ini terus aku akan cepat kembali padamu. Yah, kalian boleh mengatakan aku tidak punya pendirian. Terserah saja.

Hari kedua ia membawakanku sebuket bunga mawar pink. Aku senyum-senyum seperti orang gila selama 4 jam.

Hari ketiga ia membawakanku sekotak coklat terlucu dan terenak di dunia. Aku senyum-senyum seperti orang gila selama seperempat hari.

Hari keempat ia membawakanku parcel dengan berbagai makanan ringan yang super besar. Aku senyum-senyum seperti orang gila dan bertingkah seperti orang gila hampir seharian penuh.

Hari kelima puncaknya.

Kalian tau apa yang dia berikan padaku?

Sebuah benda lembut berbentuk hewan kecil yang menggemaskan dengan ukuran melebihi dirimu sendiri.

Boneka kelinci berwarna pink muda yang berukuran super duper mega jumbo.

"kalau kau mengambil bonekanya, berarti kau memaafkanku" katanya.

Ini dilema. Sungguh. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan boneka super lucu ini tapi aku gengsi untuk memaafkan Kyuhyun.

Aku menelan ludah.

Kuputuskan untuk mengambil boneka itu.

"aku ambil bonekanya tapi tidak dengan memaafkanmu" aku mengatakannya dengan sok judes. BLAM pintu kututup.

Biarkan saja, yang penting aku mendapatkan bonekaku.

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

Usahaku 4 hari ini cukup berhasil dan hari ini puncaknya.

Aku membawakan boneka kelinci lucu pink berukuran super duper mega jumbo untuknya. Begitu ia membuka pintu aku harus menahan diriku untuk tidak memakannya saat itu juga.

Matanya yang berbinar, bibir yang ia gigit dan ia masih mengenakan piyama putih.

Argh, sungguh aku benar-benar lapar, 4 hari ini aku tidak makan dengan baik, tidak tidur dengan baik dan tidak melakukan hal-hal apapun dengan baik.

Tetapi aku selalu muncul dihadapan Sungmin dengan keadaan yang baik.

"kalau kau mengambil bonekanya, berarti kau memaafkanku" kataku sambil tersenyum.

Ayolah, Ming, kau pasti tidak akan melepaskan bonekamu ini kan, sayang?

Ia mengambil bonekanya, aku hampir berteriak kesenangan sebelum ia mengatakannya,

"aku ambil bonekanya tapi tidak dengan memaafkanmu" BLAM pintu tertutup.

Tidak, aku tidak marah. Justru aku senyum-senyum sendiri sekarang.

Ia pasti sudah memaafkanku, ia hanya gengsi saat ini. Aku tau. Aku sudah 4 tahun berpacaran dengannya dan 5 bulan tinggal serumah dengannya. Mana mungkin aku tidak tau?

Aku mengemudikan mobilku dengan wajah sumringah, tetapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing sekali, kan sudah kubilang sebelumnya, jadwal makanku tidak terlalu baik. Mataku berkunang-kunang, kepalaku berat. Aku melihat sebuah mobil yang menyalip mobilku.

Lalu tiba-tiba

BRAK!

Semuanya gelap

Aku bangun di rumah sakit. Dengan wajah memar dan bengkak, sepertinya sih, aku bahkan belum melihat kondisi wajahku sekarang. Hey, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku tabrakan ya? Siapa yang membawaku kesini? Hari apa sekarang?

"hai, Kyu. Sudah sadar?" aku tau suara ini. Suara managerku. Siwon.

"eungh, hyung aku kenapa?" tanyaku dengan suara serak.

"kau menabrak tiang Kyu, matamu kemana? Untung saja ada orang berbaik hati yang membawamu kesini" jelasnya.

Ah, jadi aku menabrak tiang? Untung saja aku tidak menabrak mobil di depanku. Bisa kena kasus hukum nanti. Aku tidak mau ya berbaikan dengan Sungmin di penjara.

"berapa lama aku pingsan hyung?" tanyaku lagi

"tiga hari. Kau mengacaukan semua jadwal. Membuatku stres saja!

TIGA HARI? Wow aku hebat.

"ah, mian" kataku singkat

"kau sudah bisa pulang sekarang Kyu, luka-lukamu tidak terlalu parah"

Yeah! Aku bisa pulang sekarang. Sungguh aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di ruangan yang diberi nama rumah sakit ini. Apalagi jika aku yang sakit. Ih, ingin rasanya melarikan diri.

Aku pulang ke rumah dengan semangat. Tenang saja, bukan aku yang mengendarai mobil tetapi Siwon. Mobilku rusak di bagian depan, dan harus diperbaiki. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan kondisi mobilku.

Hey tunggu, sendal siapa ini? Kenapa ada di depan pintu?

Aku hendak menekan kode untuk membuka rumahku sebelum seseorang muncul membuka pintu dari dalam. Berkacak pinggang, memanyunkan bibirnya, menggembungkan pipinya dan menampakkan raut wajah kesal.

Ah, kau rupanya Ming.

"hai, kau sudah memaafkanku kan Ming?" kataku dengan percaya diri

* * *

Sungmin POV

Tiga hari dia tidak mendatangiku. Bukannya aku berharap sekali ya dia datang, tapi aneh saja. Aku menunggu tiap pagi, menunggu dia datang membawakan hadiah-hadiah lucu lagi tapi dia tidak datang-datang. Moodku jadi hancur sekali, bahkan aku memarahi Jonghyun yang lewat di depanku saat aku menonton TV. Jonghyun, Key juga Yunho sangat bingung dengan perubahan moodku yang sangat drastis ini. Aku bahkan melempar Yunho dengan botol plastik bekas air mineral. Lalu aku mengambil cat rambut Key dan menggunakannya di boneka kelinciku.

Biarkan saja!

Aku benar-benar kesal dan marah sampai akhirnya tadi pagi aku menonton infotainment.

_ARTIS CHO KECELAKAAN_.

Aku masih tidak mengerti dan melanjutkan acara ngemilku.

_ARTIS CHO KYUHYUN KECELAKAAN._

Apakah hamil membuatku 10x lebih bodoh? Aku masih tidak mengerti.

_ARTIS CHO KYUHYUN KECELAKAAN DAN TIDAK SADARKAN DIRI SELAMA TIGA HARI_

Disertai dengan foto Kyuhyun yang sedang dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Baru aku tersadar, dan aku hampir mati tersedak.

Aku kalut, sangat kalut. Aku berteriak memanggil Jonghyun.

"JONGHYUN ANTARKAN AKU KE RUMAHKU SEKARANG!"

Jonghyun tidak mempedulikanku. Ia masih asik berciuman dengan Key di pojokan ruang tengah.

Aku tidak sabar lagi, kulemparkan sendal rumahku ke arah kepalanya. Sudah kubilang sepertinya aku berbakat.

Akhirnya ia melepaskan Key juga.

"hyung, jangan bilang kau baru tau kalau Kyuhyun hyung kecelakaan?" katanya sambil berdiri mengambil kunci

"JADI KAU SELAMA INI TAU BOCAH SIALAN?" aku kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ia tau dan tidak memberitahuku

"tentu saja" ia pergi mendahuluiku ke pintu depan, "Key, aku pergi sayang" katanya lagi

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU BODOH?!" bentakku lagi. Kali ini sambil menendang pantatnya

"appo hyung! Kau tidak bertanya, jadi aku tidak memberitahumu" katanya sambil mengelus-ngelus pantatnya.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, di rumahku, ehm, rumah kami. Aku dan Kyuhyun masih dengan sendal rumahku yang kotor karena menginjak tanah dan piyama kelinci dan aku belum mandi.

Mengapa aku memilih ke rumah kami bukan ke rumah sakit?

Karena katannya Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah hari ini. Aku tidak sabar untuk meninju wajahnya. Entah kenapa aku benar-benar ingin meninjunya, bukan memeluknya.

Sampai dirumahku, aku membuka pintu, melepaskan sendal rumahku yang kotor dan duduk di ruang tamu. Menunggu si Cho bodoh itu pulang.

Tidak lama menunggu aku mendengar deru mobil.

Ia datang! Aku bersiap di depan pintu dengan berkacak pinggang, memanyunkan bibirku menggembungkan pipi dan menampakkan raut wajah kesal.

Dengan feelingku, aku membuka pintu, dan terlihatlah wajahnya yang memar dan bengkak

"hai, kau sudah memaafkanku kan Ming?" katanya dengan percaya diri

BUGH! Aku meninju wajahnya. Dengan keras. Sekuat tenaga.

Hidungnya berdarah.

Sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan lagi.

Ugh, aku terlalu keras ya Cho?

* * *

Normal POV

Siwon, yang belum sempat pergi dari rumah Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang jatuh pingsan di depan rumahnya sendiri. Ia melihat ada seseorang disana. Teman Kyuhyun, pikirnya. Dengan cepat Siwon turun dari mobilnya dan membantu Sungmin untuk mengangkat Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia puas sekali saat meninju Kyuhyun tetapi sekarang ia merasa menyesal. Beruntung Siwon belum sempat pergi, mana kuat ia mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ke lantai atas.

Siwon membaringkn Kyuhyun di atas ranjang. Sungmin terpaku di depan pintu kamar.

"dia tidak apa-apa tenang saja, kau memukulnya ya? Mungkin dia hanya terkejut, kau bisa membersihkan darahnya sendiri kan? Aku ada urusan. Kau temannya bukan?" kata Siwon.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia mengantar Siwon ke pintu depan dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan kompres.

Dengan telaten ia membasuh luka Kyuhyun.

"Kyu pabo!" kata Sungmin sambil menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjuknya di pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Kyu membuat Ming dan baby khawatir" kata Sungmin dengan manja. Padahal tadi barusan ia memukul Kyuhyun dengan jantan.

"cih, awas saja kalau Kyu membuat Ming dan baby khawatir lagi, Ming benar-benar kan meminta cerai" Sungmin mengelusi bibir Kyu yang lebam.

"Ming sayang Kyu" ia mengecup pelan kening Kyuhyun

"Ming tau Kyu juga sayang sama Ming" mengecup pipi kanan Kyuhyun

"hanya saja Kyu terkadang menyebalkan, Ming tidak suka Kyu dekat-dekat dengan Seo." Mengecup pipi kiri Kyu

"tapi sudahlah, Ming sudah memaafkan Kyu kok. Tapi Kyu masa minta maafnya tidak ada romantisnya sih? Minta maaf seperti mengajak berkelahi. Ming pengen Kyu minta maafnya romantis. Cih, Kyu pabo!"

"tapi Ming sayang Kyu, selamanya" Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan perlahan dan penuh perasaan.

Tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya, Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar pingsan.

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

Ya, aku tidak benar-benar pingsan.

Aku tersadar saat Sungmin mulai membasuhkan kompres ke lukaku. Tapi aku masih menutup mataku. Aku ingin tau apa yang hendak dilakukan Sungmin padaku. Awalnya aku kaget juga saat ia muncul dari dalam rumah. Dan aku lebih kaget lagi saat ia meninju mukaku dengan keras.

"Kyu pabo!" katanya sambil menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjuknya di pipiku dengan lembut.

Yeah, aku memang bodoh Ming. Sorry.

"Kyu membuat Ming dan baby khawatir" katanya dengan manja. Padahal tadi barusan ia memukul ku dengan jantan.

Ming, maafkan aku ne? Dan jangan bersikap manja seperti itu pada orang lain!

"cih, awas saja kalau Kyu membuat Ming dan baby khawatir lagi, Ming benar-benar kan meminta cerai" Sungmin mengelusi bibirku yang lebam.

Tidak akan pernah Ming, aku berjanji.

"Ming sayang Kyu" ia mengecup pelan keningku

Aku juga sayang padamu Ming. Sungguh.

"Ming tau Kyu juga sayang sama Ming" mengecup pipi kananku

Nah, pintar. Itu kau tau.

"hanya saja Kyu terkadang menyebalkan, Ming tidak suka Kyu dekat-dekat dengan Seo." Mengecup pipi kiriku

Maaf Ming, aku khilaf (?) aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya. Aku bersumpah!

"tapi sudahlah, Ming sudah memaafkan Kyu kok. Tapi Kyu masa minta maafnya tidak ada romantisnya sih? Minta maaf seperti mengajak berkelahi. Ming ingin Kyu minta maafnya romantis. Cih, Kyu pabo!"

Ah, jadi kau ingin sesuatu yang romantis? Baiklah, baiklah. Bersiaplah sayang.

"tapi Ming sayang Kyu, selamanya" Sungmin mengecup bibirku dengan perlahan dan penuh perasaan.

Kalau kau pintar Ming, kau akan merasakan bibirku tersenyum saat kau mengatakannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak membuka mataku. Dan tertidur dalam kebahagiaan.

* * *

Sungmin POV

Badanku lengket dan bau. Tentu saja, aku belum mandi pagi. Ewh. Aku memutuskan untuk mandi, walaupun tidak ada peralatan mandiku yang tersisa disini. Aku mandi menggunakan peralatan mandi milik Kyuhyun, setelah selesai mandi, bauku seperti bau Kyuhyun dan aku menyukainya. Aku baru sadar bahwa bajuku tidak ada sama sekali di rumah ini.

Nah, BAGAIMANA INI?!

Ya sudahlah daripada aku telanjang bulat lebih baik aku memakai baju Kyu. Aku memilih kemeja bermotif seperti catur yang panjangnya menutupi tiga perempat pahaku. Aku terlihat imut dan seksi di saat yang bersamaan. Kyuhyun belum bangun-bangun juga. Padahal ini sudah siang hari.

Aku menunggu di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi. Dan mengemil juga. Beruntung ahjumma menyediakan banyak makanan ringan disini. Biarlah jika berat badanku bertambah. Aku tidak peduli.

"Ming" suara Kyu mengagetkanku

Aku terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak cemilan. Aish! Mukaku pasti terlihat bodoh sekarang!

Ia menyodorkan segelas air putih untukku, dengan cepat aku meminumnya. Batukku pun berhenti. Syukurlah.

"Ming, ayo pergi" katanya lagi.

Dia bodoh atau apa? Pergi? Dia bahkan baru sadar dari pingsannya tidak lebih dari 30 menit yang lalu.

"kau gila?" kataku singkat. Dia tertawa. Sialan! Tampan sekali

"sudah jangan banyak bertanya. Aku sudah menelpon Jonghyun untuk megantarkan bajumu kesini, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang" katanya menjelaskan

Sebenarnya dia kenapa sih?

Yak benar, Jonghyun datang bersama Key beberapa puluh menit kemudian membawakan seluruh bajuku, seluruh bonekaku, pokoknya seluruh barang-barang yang aku bawa ke rumahnya. Walaupun muka Jonghyun sangat masam ketika bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun. Masih dendam rupanya.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, setelah mereka memasukkan seluruh barang-barangku ke dalam rumah mereka langsung pergi.

"cepat ganti baju Ming, aku akan mengajakmu ke lokasi syuting" ia menarik tanganku dan mendorong bahuku lembut.

Aku hanya menurut. Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, hamil membuatku terlihat lebih bodoh 10x lipat

Ya, dan sekarang aku sudah berpakaian rapi, baju kaus lucu dengan warna biru muda dan celana panjang putih. Untung saja perutku belum terlalu buncit.

"kita mau kemana Kyu?" tanyaku

"ke lokasi syutingku Ming, aku ada jadwal hari ini. Rasanya tidak enak kalau aku tidak pergi, walaupun Siwon sudah mengijinkanku istirahat. Aku harus melakukannya Ming. Temani aku ne?" katanya dengan sok imut yang malah terlihat bodoh di depanku

"tidak mau!" kataku berusaha menolak. Tapi sebenarnya aku bingung dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun. Apakah aku terlalu keras memukulnya tadi?

"cih, sekarang saja bilang tidak mau padahal tadi diam diam mencium bibirku saat aku tak sadar"

Ia berlalu meninggalkanku.

"kutunggu di mobil Ming" ia mencium bibirku sekilas

Aku diam. Masih tidak mengerti.

_"cih, sekarang saja bilang tidak mau __**padahal tadi diam diam mencium bibirku saat aku tak sadar**__"_

Bukankah itu berarti dia sadar?

Bukankah itu berarti dia mendengar semua perkataanku?

Bukankah itu berarti dia tau aku bemanja-manja padanya?

Bukankah itu berarti dia berpura-pura pingsan?

"CHO KYUHYUN APAKAH KAU INGIN MATI?!"

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

"hahahahaha hahaha hahahaa" aku tidak berhenti tertawa mendengar teriakan Sungmin yang membahana. Aku sekarang berada di dalam mobilku yang satu lagi.

Aku melihat ia keluar rumah dengan muka ditekuk. Aku bersikap sok cool.

Ia membuka pintu depan dan duduk dengan muka masih ditekuk.

"katakan apa yang kau dengar?" katanya menginterogasiku

"mm, mulai dari kata 'Kyu pabo' lalu dilanjutkan dengan 'Ming sayang Kyu' dan diakhiri dengan kau yang mencium bibirku. Ah, sebelumnya kau juga mencium kening dan kedua pipiku. Apakah ada yang kulewatkan?" kataku sambil tersenyum jail.

"sialan!" katanya

"hahaha hahaha" aku tidak kuasa menahan tawaku. Setelah bermanja-manja denganku sekarang ia berubah lagi menjadi Sungmin yang superpower

"jangan menertawakanku atau aku akan kembali ke rumah Jonghyun"

Aku terdiam. Mengunci kedua mulutku rapat-rapat. Sialan dia mengancamku.

"HAHAHAHAH" gantian dia yang menertawakanku.

Kami sampai di lokasi beberapa menit kemudian. Tempatnya indoor kok, kali ini aku akan membintangi sebuah talkshow ringan.

Sungmin kusuruh duduk di bangku penonton, sambil memeluk popcorn yang ia beli. Ming, aku punya kejutan untukmu.

Aku dimake-up. Keajaiban make up membuat luka-lukaku tersamarkan. Siwon yang bingung akan keadaanku awalnya memintaku pulang untuk beristirahat.

Aku hebat bukan? Baru sadar jam 7 pagi tadi dan jam 2 siang sudah menghadiri suatu acara. Sungguh, kehadiran Sungmin benar-benar membuat aku sehat.

Talkshow dimulai.

Berbagai pertanyaan dari pembawa acara kujawab dengan santai, terkadang aku membuat para penonton tertawa. Aku memandang ke arah Sungmin yang sibuk memakan popcornya, ia memandang ke sekeliling, dan memakan lagi popcornnya. Sepertinya ia tidak tertarik dengan suaminya yang berada di depan sini.

Pembawa acara tersebut menanyakan skandalku dengan Seo, menghasilkan keributan dari arah penonton. Sungmin masih terlihat bingung, bahkan sekarang ia menjilati jari telunjuknya. Oh Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku terangsang sekarang.

"jadi Kyuhyun, apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Seohyun?" tanya pembawa acara itu lagi.

"tidak." Kataku mantap

"lalu, apakah kau sekarang ada dekat dengan seorang gadis?"

* * *

Sungmin POV

Sungguh, aku bosan sekali disini. Aku hanya mengunyah popcorn ku dan memandang ke sekeliling. Aku tau ini bukan bioskop, jangan salahkan aku, salahkan baby Cho didalam perutku ini. Ayonak bela ummamu yang sering di kira rakus ini.

"jadi Kyuhyun, apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Seohyun?" tanya pembawa acara.

Aku mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan.

"tidak." Kata Kyuhyunku.

Bagus Mr. Cho!

"lalu, apakah kau sekarang ada dekat dengan seorang gadis?"

Mampus! Apa yang akan kau katakan Cho?

Aku menunggu-nunggu ia menjawab

"tidak. Tidak bisa, dan tidak mau" jawabnya mantap

Aku bingung. Tapi aku masih memakan popcornku

"eoh? Wae Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya pembawa acara itu penasaran

"aku sudah menikah" kata Kyuhyun

Dan aku masih terbodoh-bodoh memakan popcornku.

TBC/DELETE

Ini pasti part terjelek sepanjang masa! Aigoo auhtor nge blank banget tapi mau gak mau harus update kilat T.T thanks buat yang review di chapter kemariiiinnn 3

Karena banyak yang minta penderitaan Kyu berakhir okelah aku akhirin

Untuk masalah NC, author bikin tapi gak full.

Alur,

Ya alur disini kaya kereta api ekspress. Author bingung banget sumpah mau bikin gimana lagi.

Oh iya, happy sehun day semuanyaaa 3

Sebenernya author pengen update kemarin tapi gak bisa, author buanya PR maklum anak kecil. Kekeke.

Oh iya, usul nama anak untuk Kyumin dums.

REVIEW MAKA UPDATE AKAN KILAT

** Dont forget to review and THANKS**

**Special and Big THANKS, HUG, AND LOVE FOR:**

**Rnkm137, nicjoy, manize83, asih chokyuhyunmin, rianaclouds, won2, alint2709, yefah joyers clouds, , 137137137, fuji, chokyunnie, beemm, zahra amelia, kyutamins, maximumelf, chanmoody, kyuminjoy, park ha mi, ssungmine, , riesty137, parkhyun, parikapumpkin, ndah951231, mingirin, rilianda abelira, cho kyuri mappanyukki, kyuminwine27, jewelsstar, lia, lee minlia, malajaewook, guest, kang eun seok, puput, 137line, aidafuwafuwa, guest, sazkiasiwonestelf, vey900128, 1, nova137, tiasicho, dming, miyoori29, princess pumkins elf, choJH, winecouple, sha, kyumints, ve fujoshi elf, , babyCHO, is0live89, kyuminalways89, guest, longyoung, zahhyukyuminnielf, tripler lee, zaara evilkyu, okykmsjoyer, hyoki, rosa damascena, chie na orangeL, guest, kyokms26, safira blue sapphire, diamond, lemonade, dhita, desita, kyuminrealformelf, kyuloveminsujujungeunsungelf, ajid kyumin, erry kyumin, zkillua74, yatiyunjae, nidaimnida,**

**Dan mungkin ada yang terlewat. JEONGMAL GOMAWO :***


	5. Chapter 5

**SUPERSTARS WIFE**

**CHAPTER 5**

**NO BASH**

**REVIEW!**

Sungmin POV

Sungguh, aku bosan sekali disini. Aku hanya mengunyah popcorn ku dan memandang ke sekeliling. Aku tau ini bukan bioskop, jangan salahkan aku, salahkan baby Cho didalam perutku ini. Ayonak bela ummamu yang sering di kira rakus ini.

"jadi Kyuhyun, apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Seohyun?" tanya pembawa acara.

Aku mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan.

"tidak." Kata Kyuhyunku.

Bagus Mr. Cho!

"lalu, apakah kau sekarang ada dekat dengan seorang gadis?"

Mampus! Apa yang akan kau katakan Cho?

Aku menunggu-nunggu ia menjawab

"tidak. Tidak bisa, dan tidak mau" jawabnya mantap

Aku bingung. Tapi aku masih memakan popcornku

"eoh? Wae Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya pembawa acara itu penasaran

"aku sudah menikah" kata Kyuhyun

Dan aku masih terbodoh-bodoh memakan popcornku.

Terdengar suara riuh dari bangku penonton.

"Woaaah, jinjjayo Kyuhyun ssi?" tanya sang MC lagi.

Aku tidak mempedulikannya, sekarang aku menyedot jus jeruk yang tadi aku beli.

"ne, Sungmin-ah liat ke sini sayang" kenapa Kyuhyun melambai-lambai padaku ya?

"apakah ia datang Kyuhyun ssi? Mana orangnya?" tanya MC sambil melongok-longokkan kepalanya ke arah bangku penonton.

Aku sibuk menjilati jari-jariku menikmati asinnya MSG yang terdapat di popcorn ini.

Aku melihat Kyuhyun menunjukku sambil tersenyum. Memberikan Flying Kiss nya.

Kurasakan seluruh studio kini memandang ke arahku.

Banyak kamera yang memotretku.

Aku masih menjilati jariku dengan bodohnya.

"jangan lakukan itu Sungmin-ah, kotor. Kasian baby kita" lanjut si bodoh itu lagi.

Apakah acara ini live?

Tadi barusan Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa aku dan dia suami istri ya?

TADI BARUSAN KYUHYUN MENGAKUI BAHWA KAMI SUDAH MENIKAH?!

MATILAH AKU!

Aku membulatkan mataku semaksimal mungkin. Cho Kyuhyun kau membuatku malu!

Ia terkekeh mendapatkan tatapan membunuhku.

Penonton semakin riuh.

"dia namja?" tentu saja gadis kecil. Kenapa?!

"dia imut sekali!" ah, terimakasih ahjumma

"dia tidak cocok dengan Kyuhyun!" diam kau gadis jelek!

"dia memantrai Kyuhyun ya?" sialan! Kau tidak tau bagaimana kerasnya usaha Kyuhyun agar aku menerimanya dulu!

"kurasa Kyuhyun beruntung mendapatkannya" ya, ya, ya terimakasih gadis sekolahan.

Banyak komentar yang kudengar. Aku bingung. Aku hanya melongo melihat ke sekeliling. Entah mendapatkan naluri dari mana, aku tersenyum ke arah salah satu kamera, memberikan pose 'peace' dengan jari yang kujilat tadi. Penonton kembali riuh.

"baiklah, namja itu terlalu imut. Aku merestui mereka" kata seorang gadis yang tadi mengatakan aku tidak cocok dengan Kyuhyun.

"kurasa Kyuhyun yang memantrainya" tambah seorang gadis yang tadi mengatakan aku memantrai Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya menjadi artis cukup menyenangkan.

"nah, Kyuhyun ssi bisa kau ceritakan?" suara lantang MC kembali membuat studio menghadap ke arah panggung

"mm, bagaimana ya aku menceritakannya? Kami bertemu sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu. Aku belum seterkenal ini sekarang" ya, dan wajahmu masih sangat jelek saat itu Cho.

"lalu satu tahun setelah kami bertemu, kami mulai menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Aku mencintainya. Sangat. Kalian tau, aku berusaha sangat keras untuk mendapatkannya dulu. Hahaha, kalian tau kan kenapa? Ya, hubungan kami mmhh, tidak biasa. Kurasa kalian tau kan maksudku?" ah, iya aku mengingat saat-saat menyenangkan itu.

"kami resmi menikah 5 bulan yang lalu. Kalian ingat kan saat 5 bulan lalu aku mengatakan aku sakit? Padahal aku menikah. Maafkan aku ya, hahaha." Ia tertawa renyah, aku ikut tersenyum.

"2 bulan setelah kami menikah, jadwalku meningkat drastis. Aku jadi jarang di rumah, aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temanku. Bahkan aku tidak tau bahwa Sungmin sedang mengandung hasil kerja keras dan keringat kami di malam hari" Cho! Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu di depan umum? Ingin kubunuh ya?

"nah, waktu skandalku dengan Seohyun, dia sangat marah padaku. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan rumah dan menginap di rumah Jonghyun. Kalian tau Jonghyun kan? Aku sangat menyesal dan menyesal teramat sangat menyesal. Aku membujuknya untuk kembali. Tidak mudah kalian tau? Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur dan nafsu makanku hilang seketika. Aku merasa bersalah. Dia selalu sabar menghadapiku tapi aku malah mengabaikannya dan membentaknya. Aku benar-benar hampir putus asa. Apalagi saat ia menolakku. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak menyerah. Aku terus berusaha agar dia kembali padaku. Tadi pagi setelah aku bangun dari ketidaksadaran, aku melihatnya di depan rumah kami. Kemudian ia menonjok mukaku. Mmmh, selanjutnya aku rahasiakan saja ya? Haha." Aku menangis. Tidak tau kenapa aku menangis. Ternyata ia benar-benar menderita saat aku tak ada.

"Ming, ayolah jangan menangis, kau memaafkanku kan?" tanyanya lagi. Ia melihat ke arahku. Semua orang melihat ke arahku lagi. Aku mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

Aku sudah meaafkanmu Cho. Tenang saja.

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

Ia mengangguk lemak sebagai jawabannya.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega.

"wah, siapa sangka ternyata seorang Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar menyayangi seorang Sungmin. Nah, terimakasih sudah mau berbagi dengan kami Cho. Baiklah, waktu kita sudah habis. Sampai bertemu dilain waktu" kata MC.

Setelah MC menutup acara, aku tau orang-orang akan mengerumuni Sungmin. Aku buru-buru menyelip di antara kerumunan manusia. Dan menemukan Sungminku yang terdiam sambil memeluk popcornnya ketakutan. Tidak kuperdulikan orang-orang yang menjambak rambutku atau mencubitku. Aku mengenggam tangan Sungmin, Sungmin memeluk lenganku erat. Dan bersembunyi di belakangku. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya kami berhasil melewati kerumunan manusia itu. Fiuh.. cukup melelahkan. Aku membawa Sungmin ke belakang panggung. Disana aku melihat Siwon yang sedang dikipasi, dia sepertinya cukup terkejut.

"haaaiii semuanya" kataku dengan riang. Sungmin masih bersembunyi di belakangku.

"CHO KYUHYUN KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Siwon menghampiriku dengan muka yang memerah. Dia kesal sekali sepertinya.

"apa yang ku lakukan? Mengatakan yang sesungguhnya tentu saja. Nah, kenalkan ini Sungmin. Jangan marah-marah padanya, ia sedang mengandung" aku menyingkirkan badanku, agar Siwon bisa melihat Sungmin. Sungmin mendongakkan lehernya perlahan. Siwon sepertinya tidak tega memarahi Sungmin. Ah, puppy eyesmu memang berjasa Ming.

"opppaaaaaa!" yack, suara manja ini. SEO!

"kenapa kau disini?" kataku datar

"aku buru-buru kesini setelah aku mendengar hal tak masuk akal yang kau katakan. Kau berbohong kan oppa?" Seo bergelayut di lengan kiriku.

Aku melepaskannya paksa.

"siapa dia?" Seo melihat ke arah Sungmin.

"istriku tentu saja" jawabku sambil merangkul Sungmin. Sungmin memandang Seohyun dengan tatapan membunuh. Aku ijinkan kau menonjok mukanya sayang.

"dia jelek, dia gemuk, dia pendek, dia tidak imut sama sekali, dadanya rata. Dia tidak cocok untukmu Kyuhyun oppa. Kau ceraikan saja dia, nikahi aku dan aku juga bisa memberikanmu anak"

PLAK!

Belum sempat aku berkata-kata Sungmin sudah menampar Seo.

Yeah! Kau hebat Ming! Tapi kenapa tidak kau tinju saja?

"biarkan saja aku jelek. Yang penting Kyu mencintaiku, wekk" ia menjulurkan lidahnya dengan imut. Kemudian menarik tanganku pergi.

"ayo pergi Kyu, Ming mau makan eskrim" lanjutnya dengan mata berbinar.

Hey, hey, hey, bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Barusan ia menampar Seo dan sekarang ia sudah menjadi manja?

Aku menurut saja saat ia menarikku menuju parkiran mobil.

"katakan kenapa kau melakukannya?" Sungmin menginterogasiku. Kali ini dia kembali tegas

"mm, aku hanya ingin semua orang tau bahwa aku milikmu dan kau milikku." Jawabku enteng

"tapi aku malu bodoh!" katanya.

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan. Tiba-tiba aku teringat Yunho.

"ah, kau dengan Yunho tidak benar-benar berpacaran kan Ming?" tanyaku.

"hah? Siapa bilang tidak? Dia benar-benar pacarku kok"

* * *

Sungmin POV

"ah, kau dengan Yunho tidak benar-benar berpacaran kan Ming?" tanyanya.

Nah, kau kan sudah mengerjaiku. Sekarang gantian ya Cho. Kekeke.

"hah? Siapa bilang tidak? Dia benar-benar pacarku kok" jawabku enteng.

Ia mengerem mendadak. Kepalaku terbentur dasbor mobil.

"aww, Kyunnie sakittt!" kataku dengan manja.

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kesal? Marah? Kecewa?

"apa?" tanyaku ketus

Kulihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ok, cukup aku tidak tahan.

"hahahahahahaha! Kau..! mukamu lucu sekali hahaha jelek! Kyunnie jelek!" aku menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan jari telunjukku

"jadi kau membohongiku?" Kyuhyun menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya, o-oh, ia marah sepertinya.

"Kyu.." aku menarik-narik lengannya. Ia menatap ke depan. Tidak menghiraukanku.

"Kyunnieeeee jangan maraaahh Ming bercanda" kembali aku menarik-narik lengannya

Aku takut ia marah. Sungguh. Masa kami baru berbaikan sudah berkelahi lagi?

"Kyunieee hiks hiks hiks" aku mulai menangis

Sekarang aku mendengar ia tertawa.

Sialan.

"sudah-sudah Ming jangan menangis ne? Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanyanya lembut

"ES KRIIIMM!" kataku bersemangat. Ia terkekeh.

Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku menjadi manja seperti ini.

* * *

Normal POV

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masing-masing tidak tau siapa yang memulai. Pokoknya mereka sekarang sedang berada di atas kasur. Hanya ditemani sinar bulan yang menembus dari sela-sela tirai jendela. Saling memagut, menghisap dan menjilat.

"kyu arghhh" Sungmin mengerang ketika Kyuhyun mengulum telinganya.

"eumn, Ming, kau tidak tau bagaimana menderitanya aku selama aku tidak menyentuh tubuhmu sayang" Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin, Sungmin kembali mengerang.

"Kyuuhh, apakah.. erghhh apakah tidak apa-apa untuk babyy? Mmmphh" Kyuhyun membungkam bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan aksinya menjelajahi tubuh Sungmin, dengan tangan, dengan bibir dengan lidahnya. Membuat Sungmin mengerang nikmat.

.

.

Pagi datang, sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"eungh.." Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman di dalam tidurnya. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin

Sungmin tersenyum. Mengingat kejadian semalam dengan suaminya. Sekarang saja mereka masih dalam keadaan tidak berpakaian.

"Kyu banguuunn" Sungmin menusuk-nusukkan jarinya di pipi Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa Sungmin sangat suka melakukannya.

Kyuhyun tetap diam. Tidur. Dia sepertinya sangat lelah.

"kyunieeee sudah pagii" Sungmin mulai mengeraskan suaranya.

Tidak berpengaruh.

Sungmin punya ide.

Ia mengelus-ngeluskan tangannya pada junior Kyu yang semalam menusuknya dengan gila.

Kyuhyun mulai menggeliat.

Tidak sabar, Sungmin meremasnya dengan keras.

"KYUNNIE BANGUN!"

"ARGH JUNIORKU!"

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

Untung saja kau hamil Ming, kalau tidak aku akan menghajarmu lagi. Setelah adegan ia meremas juniorku tadi, ia hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu sambil berkata.

"habisnya Kyu tidak mau bangun sih, jadi Ming remas saja. Kikiki"

Fiuh, sabar Kyu.

"Kyunieeeeee" sekarang terdengar lagi suara manjanya dari bawah. Aku baru selesai mandi dan ia sedang memasak sepertinya. Aku meminta libur pada Siwon selama 2 minggu. Dan sekarang di infotainment dan tabloid terpampang wajahku dan Sungmin. Ah, biarkan saja.

Dengan segera aku menuruni tangga.

"apa Ming?" tanyaku, memeluknya dari belakang. Ia sedang mencuci buah.

"duduk, kita makan bersama" katanya

"ahjumma mana?" tanyaku

"dia sakit. Biarkan saja dia beristirahat"

"ah, ne"

"Kyu"

"ne?"

"Kyuuuu"

"neeee?"

"Kyunieeeeee"

"waeyo Mingggg?" kataku mulai tak sabar

"tuh kan Kyunie marah sama Ming hiks"

Lah kok? Aduuh bagaimana ini.

"tidak Ming, tidak, Kyu tidak marah sama Ming. Jangan nangis nee?" aku memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Ming mau permen" katanya lagi

"tapi Kyu belum sarapan Ming"

"MING MAU PERMEN SEKARANGGGG!" ia berteriak.

Oh, Tuhan tabahkan aku.

Aku berjalan kaki menuju toko dekat rumah, membelikan beberapa permen untuk Sungmin.

"ini Ming" aku menyodorkan permen itu pada Sungmin, ia sedang menonton Dora the explorer.

"thanks Kyu" cup, ia mengecup bibirku sekilas. Hilang sudah semua lelahku berjalan kaki.

"Dora pabo! Gunung di belakangnya kok masih bertanya. Hey, baby, kau tidak boleh bodoh seperti dora ne?" ia mengelus-ngelus perutnya. Aku tersenyum. Lucu sekali sungguh! Aku juga ikut mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

"nanti baby harus sepintar Appa ne?" kataku

"geli Kyuuu" katanya.

Aku tersenyum.

"Kyu, Ming mau ketaman"

"ne? Sekarang?"

"tentu saja! Ayuk pergii! Yuhuuu" ia beranjak dari duduknya.

* * *

Sungmin POV

Sejak menginjakkan kaki di taman ini tidak sekalipun aku menunjukkan senyum. Aku dan Kyuhyun dikerumuni oleh orang-orang banyak. Banyak orang yang mengambil gambar kami. Aku kesal. Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan berdua dengan Kyu, tidak diperhatikan seperti ini.

Argh! Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan semua kebisingan ini.

"YAAAAAA!" teriakku sambil berkacak pinggang.

Seketika hening. Tapi kemudian kembali berisik.

"YAAA! GEUMANHAEEEEEE! BERISIK!" aku kembali berteriak

Kyuhyun mulai mengambil alih.

"mianhae ne? Tapi kami membutuhkan privacy. Maaf maaf" beberapa kali Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya. Perlahan kerumunan orang itu pun pergi, meskipun beberapa di antaranya masih bebal mengikuti kami.

"Kyu, Ming mau pulang!" kataku, aku sudah malas untuk berjalan-jalan. Ia hanya menurut dan mengenggam tanganku sampai parkiran.

Di dalam mobil ia menatap ke arahku.

"Ming kesal ya?" katanya

"tentu saja!" kataku sambil memanyunkan bibirku.

"jadi sekarang Ming mau apa?"

"Ming mau pulang saja!"

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

Ya Tuhan kumohon sabarkan aku. Sejak kami pulang kerumah Sungmin sama sekali tidak membiarkanku istirahat.

"Ming mau kripik singkong"

"Ihhh Kyuniee Ming mau rasa keju bukan barbeque!"

"tidak jadi! Ming mau kripik kentang saja!"

"Ming mau milkshake"

"Ming mau strawberry bukan coklaaattt"

"Ming mau jus saja!"

"Kyunieeeee Ming mau pipis, gendoongg"

"Kyunie lakukan aegyo!"

"Kyunie tidak imut!"

"Kyuuuuuuu Ming mau ddokbukki"

"tidak jadi! Ming mau pizza"

Aku sudah 100x bolak balik. Toko cemilan, stand juice, dan lain-lain. Arghh! Sungguh aku capek sekali!

Dan ketika aku pulang memborong semua jenis cemilan dari toko, yang Sungmin katakan adalah.

"KYUNIEEE SIAPA YANG MEMAKAN SEMUA INI? KYUNIE BOROS SEKALIIII"

Matilah aku.

Akhirnya ia diam juga. Ini sudah malam, setelah mandi aku benar-benar lelah dan ingin tidur.

Aku melihat ke arah kasur dan terdapat boneka kelinci besar yang ku berikan pada Sungmin waktu itu.

"Ming, ini apa?" tanyaku memandang boneka yang di taruh Sungmin di tempatku

"Ming mau tidur sama Bunny. Kyunnie tidur di sofa saja ne? Jaljja!" Sungmin menutup matanya dan memeluk bonekanya.

What?! Posisiku digantikan oleh boneka jelek ini? Tau begitu aku tidak membelikannya untukmu Ming!

"Ming, jebal Kyunie lelah sekali, nanti kalau Kyu tidur di sofa badan Kyu sakit semua Mingg" bujukku.

"ani, Kyu harus tidur di sofa!" putusnya final

"ish!" aku mendesis.

Aku membawa bantal dan selimut di sofa yang berada di pojokan kamar ini. Aku hendak menutup mataku sebelum kudengar suara manja itu lagi.

"Kyunieeee" Sungmin berdiri di depan sofa sambil memeluk bonekanya

"aaaaa waeeee do?!" tanyaku tak sabar.

Kulihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Apa lagi ini?!

"Kyunnie marah kan sama Ming. Hiks Kyunie tidak sayang Ming!"

"bukan begitu sayang, duh, jangan menangis ne? Kyunnie tidak marah kok sama Ming. Ming boleh kok tidur sama Bunny. Kyu tidur disini juga gak papa" kataku menenangkannya.

"Tidak! Kyu bohong! Kyu tidak sayang Ming! Ming mau ke rumah Jonghyun saja!"

Oh Tuhan, tolong!

TBC

Chap ini agak pendek ya? Sorryyyy kekeke author banyak tugas. :3 mmh, mungkin author updatenya 2 hari sekali, sibuk soalnya mau UAN hiks. Author juga gak tau ff ini sampe berapa chap. Ia ia ff ini bakalan sampe Sungmin melahirkan kok. Makasih untuk yang review di chap kemariiinnnn :*

REVIEW MAKA UPDATE AKAN KILAT

**Dont forget to review and THANKS**

**Special and Big THANKS, HUG, AND LOVE FOR:**

**Ca kun, tiasicho, parkhyun, miyoori29, kyuminjoy, rilianda abelira, desita, nidaimnida, paprikapumpkin, jjhuang, choi haeyoon, zaara evilkyu, guest, puput, ji hyun lee, rianaclouds, fuji, cumi, manize83, diamond, sazkiasiwonestelf, , sha, ajjullekim1, hana ryeong9, yefah joyers clouds, 137line, tripler lee, nickjoy, ssungmine, 137137137, shanchoco, vey900128, park ha mi, cho kyunnie, aidafuwafuwa, evilbunny, cho yooae, loveee haehyuk, chie na orangel, kyukms26, asihchokyuhyunmin, maximumelf, safira blue sapphire, chanmoody, jewelsstar, erry kyumin, lemonade, winecouple, mingirin, star bunny craft, cho sunghyu, ve fujoshi elf, pussibum, aniejoy'ers, bopeepbopeep137, kyutamins, qq, zahra amelia, kyuminrealformelf, ammyikmubmik, lia, princess pumkins elf, , beemm, riesty137, miinalee, kyuminalways89, dming, chojh, adindapranatha, yuji graay, princess kyumin, rinkm137, ndah951231, dhita, nova137, adah, fishy kece, sung hye ah, lidyamujono, indah isma n, hyoki, pinkyblue713, pumpkinsparkyumin.**

**DAN MUNGKIN ADA YANG TERLEWAT JEONGMAL GOMAWO :***


	6. Chapter 6

**SUPERSTARS WIFE**

**CHAPTER 6**

**NO BASH**

**REVIEW!**

Normal POV

"Tidak! Kyu bohong! Kyu tidak sayang Ming! Ming mau ke rumah Jonghyun saja!" Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Dia juga tidak tau mengapa dia menjadi manja sekali seperti ini. Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Sungmin. Sungmin berlari dengan cepat, keluar rumah dan menuju jalan raya. Kyuhyun kalut. Ia terus berlari mengejar Sungmin. Sungmin buru-buru menyebrang jalan, tanpa melihat sekeliling. Dan, ya, sebuah mobil mengahantam tubuhnya.

BRAK.

Kyuhyun terpaku.

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

BRAK!

Aku melihat tubuh Sungmin terkapar di jalanan. Dengan darah yang mengalir dari seluruh tubuhnya. Kakiku gemetar, kudengar orang-orang mulai riuh mengerumuni Sungmin. Ini semua salahku. Lagi-lagi salahku. Aku masih berdiri terpaku di tempat aku berdiri. Potongan-potongan kejadian sebelumnya dengan cepat menghantui kepalaku. Aku kesal kepadanya dan dia marah. Lalu hal ini sekarang terjadi. Ini semua salahku. Lagi-lagi salahku. Dan tiba-tiba gelap. Aku pingsan di pinggir jalan.

.

.

Putih, hal pertama yang kulihat saat kubuka mataku adalah warna putih. Bau obat memasuki indra penciumanku. Rumah sakit. Mengapa aku berada di sini? Dimana Sungmin?

SUNGMIN!

Aku mencabut jarum infus dari tanganku, berlari ke luar ruangan. Dimana Sungmin? Dimana Sungminku?

Beruntung aku menemukan Siwon tidak jauh dari ruanganku. Aku segera menghampirinya, dia berlari untuk menyambutku, membantuku berjalan.

"Sungmin mana?" tanyaku serak.

"duduklah dulu Kyu" ia menuntunku untuk duduk di sebuah bangku di lorong itu.

"KATAKAN DIMANA SUNGMIN?!" tanyaku mulai marah.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Sial ini bahkan lebih menegangkan dari pada saat acara penerimaan award!

"ia sedang berada di ICU sekarang. Keadaannya stabil tapi dia belum sadar" jawab Siwon

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Tapi tiba-tiba aku teringat.

Babyku?!

"BAYIKU BAGAIMANA?" aku berteriak pada Siwon.

Ia menampakkan raut wajah menyesal. Oh, Tuhan jangan..

"Sungmin keguguran, dokter tidak bisa menyelamatkan janinnya. Maaf Kyu" kata Siwon.

Aku terdiam.

Baru beberapa waktu lalu ia dengan manja meminta sesuatu padaku

Baru beberapa waktu lalu aku mengelus perutnya

Baru beberapa waktu lalu aku dibuat kesal oleh permintaan babyku.

Sekarang bayiku pergi.

Aku bahkan belum melihatnya!

Aku bahkan belum pernah memeriksakan Sungmin pada dokter kandungan!

Aku bahkan belum membelikannya peralatan bayi.

Aku bahkan belum merencanakan nama untuknya

Dan ternyata bayiku tidak akan lahir.

Ini karenaku.

Ini salahku.

Lagi dan lagi ini salahku.

Awalnya aku membayangkan Sungmin yang akan menjambak rambutku ketika melahirkan.

Awalnya aku membayangkan akan menggendong seorang bayi lucu yang masih bewarna merah.

Awalnya aku membayangkan akan memberikan susu botol pada bayiku.

Awalnya aku membayangkan tidurku dan Sungmin akan terganggu karena tangisan bayi

Awalnya aku membayangkan aku, Sungmin dan bayiku akan berjalan-jalan di taman [ada sore hari.

Ternyata semuanya hanya bayanganku. Anganku. Mimpiku.

Lalu sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku menatap kosong. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depanku tidak kupedulikan.

"Kyu, Sungmin sadar" kata Siwon menyadarkanku

Buru-buru aku berjalan menuju ruang ICU, disitu aku melihatnya. Sungminku yang rapuh. Pandangan matanya kosong. Apakah dia sudah menyadarinya?

"Ming.." aku datang menghampirinya. Duduk di sebelah ranjangnya. Mengenggam tangannya. Ia tidak bergerak. Tatapannya kosong.

"Ming, mianhae, ini semua salahku." Tambahku sambil terisak

Ia memandangku

"Ming tidak akan melahirkan baby ya Kyu?" tanyanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"mianhae Ming ini semua salah Kyu"

"ARGH!" Sungmin mengamuk. Memukul-mukul perutnya, memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Ming membunuh baby, Kyu! Ming membunuh baby! Bunuh saja Ming! Ming jahat!"

* * *

Sungmin POV

Aku ingin seseorang membunuhku saat suster mangatakan aku kehilangan bayiku.

Ming membunuh baby Kyu! Ming membunuh baby! Bunuh saja Ming! Ming jahat!" aku memukul-mukul kepalaku. Menjambak-jambak rambutku. Berteriak frustasi seperti orang kesetanan.

Baru beberapa waktu lalu aku bermanja-manja pada Kyuhyun

Baru beberapa waktu lalu aku merasakan mual yang sangat membuatku menderita.

Baru beberapa waktu lalu aku mengelusi perutku.

Dan ternyata bayiku tidak akan lahir.

Ini semua salahku.

Kalau saja saat itu aku tidak terlalu manja.

Kalau saja saat itu aku membiarkan Kyuhyun mencegahku.

Bayiku masih ada disini sekarang.

Bayiku pasti akan lahir di dunia.

Rumah kami pasti akan ramai oleh tangisan bayi.

Ini semua salahku.

Sekali lagi aku mengerang frustasi.

Kuraih segelas air minum di meja sebelah ranjangku, dan aku melemparkannya ke dinding.

"Ming pembunuh! Ming membunuh baby. Kyu bunuh saja Ming!" aku menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan memukul-mukulkannya di kepalaku.

Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkanku.

Tidak, aku tidak bisa tenang. Kenyataan ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi.

Aku masih meraung-raung tidak jelas, sampai suster datang menyuntikkan sesuatu ke darahku.

Aku jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

Sungguh aku tidak tahan melihat Sungmin seperti ini. Mengerang frustasi, melempar sesuatu, menjambak-rambak rambutnya, menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Sungguh aku tak tahan. Ia pasti sangat menderita. Sama sepertiku. Bahkan mungkin lebih.

Sungmin adalah namja yang sangat perasa. Dia bahkan bisa menangis melihat kucing yang terbunuh. Bagaimana jika itu adalah calon anaknya sendiri?

Ia sudah tenang sekarang, karena obat bius. Aku mengelus rambutnya perlahan.

Ia pasti merasa sangat kehilangan.

Aku bisa saja membuatnya hamil lagi. Tapi tidak semudah itu, ia pasti mengalami trauma.

Tuhan ini apa lagi?

.

.

"eungh.." Sungmin mulai sadar dari pengaruh obat biusnya. Sekarang sudah malam. Satu hari sejak Sungmin kecelakaan. Dan beberapa jam setelah kami tersadar. Aku menyodorkan segelas air putih di depannya. Ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan kosong.

Sungguh aku sakit sekali melihatnya seperti ini. Ia mengambil gelas dari tanganku, tidak ia tidak meminumnya, melainkan melemparkannya ke dinding.

"Ming.." aku kembali berusaha menenangkannya

"kenapa Kyu tidak membunuh Ming saja?" katanya dengan nada datar dan tatapan kosong.

"mana mungkin Ming, Kyu tidak ingin kehilangan Ming. Tenang saja Ming, kita bisa kok membuat baby lagi"

"bagaimana kalo Ming tidak bisa mengandung lagi?"

"tidak akan Ming. Sekarang makan dulu ya?" aku menyodorkan sesendok bubur di mulutnya. Dia masih diam.

"Ming.." kataku lagi

"biarkan Ming mati saja. Ming ingin menyusul baby" jawabnya datar

"SUNGMIN!" tanpa sadar aku membentaknya.

Oh Tuhan, terkutuklah aku.

"wae? Kyuhyun juga marah kan sama Ming? Kyu juga kesal kan sama Ming? Yasudah bunuh Ming saja!" katanya lagi dan lagi dengan nada datar dan tatapan kosong. Ia memainkan jarinya sekarang.

"Sungmin, ayo makan, nanti kau sakit lagi" aku masih berusaha bersabar.

"apakah kalau Ming makan baby akan kembali?"

"Sungmin sudahlah, baby pergi bukan salah siapa-siapa Ming" aku mengenggam tangannya lembut.

"tidak. Ini semua salah Ming. Ming tidak bisa menjaga baby dengan baik" ia mulai menangis

"Sungmin jebal.. jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" aku berusaha menenangkannya.

Ia menangis keras. Aku memeluknya.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Sungmin. Pasti.

* * *

Sungmin POV

Aku benar-benar stres. Aku benar benar kehilangan akal sehatku. Kali ini Kyuhyun sedang keluar, tidak tau kemana. Aku benar-benar putus asa. Rasa bersalah menghantuiku. Aku mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih di sebelahku, memegang ujungnya dan memukulkan ujung yang lain pada pinggiran kasurku. Alhasil, ujung gelas yang kupegang menjadi berujung tajam. Aku menggoreskannya pada nadiku. Darah memancar keluar, menggores kulit tipisku. Kepalaku pusing. Aku tak sadarkan diri. Yang terakhir kudengar adalah suara Kyuhyun yang berteriak memanggil namaku.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Pusing. Pandanganku terarah pada tangan kananku yang diperban. Ah, aku masih hidup rupanya.

Padahal aku berharap ketika aku bangun, aku sudah berada di dunia lain. Dunia yang sama dengan calon anakku. Ternyata tidak. Aku tidak tau harus bersyukur atau mengumpat tentang hal ini.

"Sungmin.." Kyuhyun memanggilku.

Aku menoleh. Ah, aku tidak boleh mati dulu sepertinya. Karena di bumi ini masih ada orang yang sangat aku cintai.

"jangan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi ya?" katanya.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal ini Kyu, sungguh. Tapi aku terlalu sakit.

Aku terlalu merasa bersalah.

Aku terlalu berputus asa.

Aku tidak janji untuk tidak melakukannya lagi.

Ia memelukku, aku tetap diam. Rasa bersalah dan keputus asaan merusak sarafku. Merusak otakku. Merusak semua yang berfungsi di tubuh ini.

Tatapan mataku kosong. Aku memainkan ujung bajuku. Kemudian menggesekkan kuku jari telunjukku dengan jari jempol. Tidak tau harus melalukan apa.

Sungguh aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti ini.

Aku tidak ingin menjadi gila.

Tapi di satu sisi, aku juga tidak bisa merasa bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Aku diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke rumah. Sungguh aku seperti orang gila sekarang. Memandang orang dengan tatapan kosong. Takut jika sebuah mobil melintas. Dan hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun kemanapun ia ingin aku pergi. Tanpa memberontak.

Hari-hari aku hanya duduk diam di kasur. Memainkan jariku. Memandang ke arah depan dengan tatapan kosong. Dan pikiran yang kacau balau. Sepertinya memang lebih baik aku mati.

Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk bunuh diri, menggoreskan pecahan kaca pada nadiku, meminum obat dengan dosis tinggi dan jumlah tak kira-kira, tidak menyentuh makanan sama sekali, tapi Tuhan sepertinya belum menginjinkanku untuk mati. Karena Kyuhyun selalu datang tepat ketika aku hampir sekarat.

Sekali lagi, aku tidak tau harus bersyukur atau mengumpat tentang hal ini.

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

Setiap hari aku hanya melihatnya duduk diam di kasur. Memainkan jarinya. Memandang ke arah depan dengan tatapan kosong.

Kalau begini terus aku bisa ikutan frustasi!

Apalagi ketika aku menemukannya tergeletak di lantai. Bersimbah darah, mulut berbusa, dan tubuh menggigil karena kelaparan.

Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk menghiburnya. Aku bahkan tidak mempedulikan gosip-gosip yang beredar tentang keadaan Sungmin.

Aku memang mulai bekerja, tapi aku selalu pulang lebih awal demi melihat keadaan Sungminku. Sungguh, aku sudah kehilangan calon bayiku. Dan aku tak ingin kehilangan Sungmin juga.

Semua orang sudah berusaha untuk membuat Sungmin kembali, Jonghyun, Key, Yunho bahkan Jaejoong. Tapi yang mereka dapatkan hanyalah tatapan kosong dari Sungmin dan kata-kata

"apakah kau bisa membuatku mati?"

Dan akhirnya mereka menyerah.

Aku memiliki sebuah ide untuk membuat Sungmin kembali.

Kumohon Tuhan, buatlah ideku ini berhasil.

.

.

"jadi, apa kabar Sungmin, Kyuhyun ssi?" tanya MC padaku.

Ya, kali ini aku berada di salah satu talkshow. Aku ingin membuat hal yang sama ketika aku meminta Sungmin untuk memaafkanku. Tapi kali ini Sungmin tidak kubawa. Ia hanya diam dirumah. Tapi sudah kupesankan pada ahjumma untuk menyetel acara ini di TV kamarku. Semoga Sungmin tidak mengganti channelnya.

"keadaannya? Dia kurang baik. Emosinya sangat labil saat ini." Kataku

"maksudnya? Bisa kau ceritakan pada kami?"

Aku menarik nafas panjang.

"kalian tau kan kecelakaan yang Sungmin alami? Ya, kami kehilangan calon anak kami. Sungmin mengalami stres berat. Tatapannya selalu kosong dan ia merasa bahwa ialah yang membuat calon anak kami pergi. Sungmin-ah, kumohon hentikan. Jangan melakukan hal-hal nekat lagi ne? Kau tau, kau juga membuatku sakit Sungmin-ah. Melihatmu bersimbah darah, mulut berbusa dan menggigil itu membuatku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Ming, aku berjanji. Jadi kumohon, berhentilah berbuat nekat seperti itu Sungmin. Lupakan semuanya dan kita mulai hidup baru ne? Saranghae, jeongmal."

* * *

Sungmin POV

"... Saranghae, jeongmal"

Nado Kyu, nado.

Mianhae.

Aku tidak tau bahwa Kyuhyun juga merasakan sakit. Aku egois. Aku kira hanya aku yang meras kehilangan saat calon anakku pergi. Aku melupakan Kyuhyun yang mungkin lebih frustasi dibandingkan diriku. Aku melupakan Kyuhyun yang selama ini datang di saat aku hampir sekarat.

Aku melupakan perasaan Kyuhyun saat ia menemukanku dalam kondisi mengenaskan.

Aku melupakan seseorang yang sama menderitanya sepertiku.

Dan Kyuhyun bisa lebih kuat dariku.

Kyuhyun masih bisa berusaha membuatku tersenyum meskipun aku mati-matian tidak mempedulikannya.

Kyuhyun masih bisa tersenyum di televisi saat keadaannya sebenarnya sama terguncangnya sepertiku.

Kyuhyun masih bisa mengurusiku yang seperti orang mati padahal dia sendiri sangat lelah bekerja.

Kyuhyun masih bisa menanyakan keadaanku di tengah-tengah jadwalnya yang padat.

Kyuhyun melindungiku disaat semua gosip-gosip tentang kondisiku menyebar luas.

Kalau dipikir-pikir Kyuhyunlah yang lebih menderita.

Aku egois.

Sungguh egois.

Dan sekali lagi maafkan aku Kyu.

Baiklah, ayo kita lupakan semuanya dan mulai dari awal.

.

.

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka dari luar. Aku pura-pura tertidur, menangis selama beberapa jam membuatku lelah. Aku merasakan satu kecupan di pipiku sebelum mendengar suara percikan air dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun sedang mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku mendengar suara lemari terbuka, aku mengintip.

Hey, aku sudah kembali normal sekarang, apa salahnya melihat tubuh telanjang suamiku? Lagipula aku sepertinya ingin membuat baby lagi dengan Kyu.

Mataku menelusuri punggungnya yang basah, semakin kebawah semakin kebawah dan..

Sialan dia memakai boxer.

"aku tau kau tidak tidur Sungmin ah~" katanya

Ah, sekali lagi sialan.

ia memakai bajunya dan berbaring menghadapku.

"kau menonton acara hari ini?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya lagi,

Sangat Kyuhyun. Sangat baik.

Aku mengangguk.

"mianhae" kataku pelan

"kenapa mianhae? Tidak ada seorangpun yang salah disini. Kau hanya kaget Sungminnie" katanya lagi sambil mencium hidungku.

Aku tersenyum.

Ia memelukku erat, kemudian mencium bibirku sekilas.

"siap?" tanyanya. Aku bingung.

"apa?" tanyaku

"membuat baby lagi tentu saja"

Ia mencium bibirku, kali ini dengan sedikit ganas. Oke ini ganas sekali, ia menyesap bibir bawahku dengan keras. Tidak ada perlawanan berarti dariku. Lidahnya mengetuk-ngetuk bibirku, aku membuka bibirku, membiarkan lidahnya mengeksplorasi mulutku. Lidahnya membangunkan lidahku, mengajaknya untuk berdansa bersama.

Ini sudah berbulan saat aku mengalami keguguran, dan aku sudah boleh bercinta.

Aku memukul dadanya pelan, kebutuhan akan oksigen yang membuatku melakukannya. Ia melepaskannya dengan terpaksa.

Kyuhyun kembali menghisapi leherku, meninggalkan bekas-bekas kemerahan disana. Aku melenguh. Tangannya yang hangat menyusup dibalik kemejaku, memelintir kedua tonjolan disana dengan gemas. Aku kembali mendesah. Ia membuka bajuku seluruhnya, menciumi, menjilat dan menggigit kecil setiap bagian dari tubuhku. Tangannya mulai meremas-remas juniorku yang mulai menegang. Ia menarik celana tidurku dengan giginya, disusul dengan celana dalamku. Ia menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada ujung juniorku, menimbulkan sensasi geli dan nikmat.

"kyuuhh jebal mmhh jangannh menggodaaakuuh" kataku diselingi desahan.

"kau mau apa Ming?" tanyanya menggoda.

Ia menelusuri junior mungilku dengan ujung jari telunjuknya

"hisaapp Kyuhh cepaatt"

"ne?" katanya sambil menghembuskan nafas dari mulutnya di depan juniorku, tidak sabar kudorongkan pinganggu, membuat seluruh juniorku tertanam di mulutnya.

Ia tersenyum nakal.

Ia memainkan lidahnya di celah kepala juniorku, menyedotnya dengan keras dan menusuk-nusul twinsballku dengan jarinya. Aku mendesah keras, sepertinya puncak kenikmatan itu akan datang, aku meremas rambut Kyuhyun dibawahku, dia mengerti. Dia semakin meningkatkan kecepatan hisapannya, diakhiri sebuah lenguhan panjang dariku.

Mulutnya penuh dengan cairanku, dan beberapa menetes dari sudut bibirnya, aku ingin merasakannya, maka aku menarik kepalanya untuk berbagi cairanku. Bisa kurasakan ia menyeringai ketika berciuman denganku.

Aku masih terengah, sekarang giliranku.

Aku membuka seluruh bajunya dengan cepat, membuka celananya dengan cepat juga kemudian menghisap juniorny yang jauh lebih besar dari punyaku. Aku mengenggam sisa juniornya yang tidak dapat tertampung di mulutku yang kecil. Aku menggerakkan kepalaku dengan cepat, Kyuhyun mendesah tak karuan. Ia menarik rambutku agar aku lebih cepat menggerakkan kepalaku, aku menggetarkan pita suaraku. Ia mengerang merasakan getaran dalam mulutku. Tiba-tiba ia menarik paksa juniornya, aku mendesah kecewa

"aku masih ingin menghisapnya Kyunie" kataku sambil berusaha menghisapnya lagi, Kyuhyun menggeleng

"aku ingin mengeluarkannya di dalam. Kan kita ingin membuat baby" katanya

Ia membaringkan tubuhku dengan lembut. Mengangkat kedua kakiku tinggi-tinggi. Kyuhyun tidak suka mempersiapkan lubangku. Aku tau ini akan sakit sekali. Dan ia tidak suka perlahan.

Jleb!

Satu kali dorongan membuat seluruh juniornya tertanam di single holeku. Aku menjerit kesakitan yang langsung dibungkam Kyuhyun dengan mulutnya.

"aku bergerak sayang.." katanya

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

Perlahan rasa sakit itu mulai berganti dengan rasa nikmat, ia menumbuk titik ternikmatku beberapa kali. Membuat aku mengerang meminta lebih

"mmmmhhh lagi kyuuuhhhh theree yeahh oouuh shiiit"desahku tak karuan

"fuck Ming! Kau sempit" katanya sambil tetap menusukkan juniornya dalam tubuhku.

"kyuuhh aku mauuu sampaii mmhh.." kataku sambil mengenggam juniorku sendiri

"bersama sayangg"

Dan cairan cinta kami pun keluar bersamaan, membasahi perutnya dan single holeku.

Kuharap salah satu dari cairan yang masuk ke single holeku dapat membuat baby.

Semoga saja.

Kyuhyun ambruk di atasku, ia menciumi bibirku dengan lembut, kemudian kami tidur dalam keadaan masih bersatu. Dan bau sperma yang memenuhi kamar kami.

TBC/END

Pertama-tama author merasa berdosa ngetik NC nya. HEY AKU MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR KYAAA TAPI UDAH NGERTI GINIAN! Salahkan teman temanku ne?

Lalu kalian pada kaget kaan dengan chap ini? Kalian pasti ngira bakalan enak-enak manis-manis sampe akhir kekeke author juga kaget -_- author pengen balikin ff ini ke genre angst. Gak tau deh ya feelnya dapet atau kagak.

Alurnya ngebut ye? Kkk sori sori deeeh

Tadinya author pengen bikin yang manis-manis tapi dapet ide bikin gini ya udah deh.

Tadinya juga author gak pengen bikin full NC malah jadinya full -_-

Author sengaja tidak memunculkan cast ortu Kyumin disini.

Author mau UAN nihhhh jadi ini chap terakhir sebelum author UAN. Author updatenya sekitar Jumat/ sabtu depan.

Wish me Luck nee?

Oh ia author punya ff lainnih judulnya CRIMINALOVE coba deh baca lalu review, kalo bagus author lanjut kalau enggak ya udah deh stop di part 2. Author gadapet ide soalnya kekeke -.-

Thanks buat yang follow/favorite author dan cerita ini hiks :') author terharu.

Sorry for typo, atau kata-kata yang gak cocok, atau apapun yang tidak berkenan.

**Dont forget to review and THANKS**

**Special and Big THANKS, HUG, AND LOVE FOR:**

**Evilbunny, rianaclouds, manize83, chokyunnie, paprikapumpkin, princess kyumin, kyuminjoy, ndah951231, chanmoody, chikyumin, chlie hanariunnse, desi2121, guest, dian minimin ga login, jewelsstar, elfkyulover, kyumin, yefah joyers clouds, bopeepbopeep137, princess pumkins elf, vey900128, nidaimnida, ssungmine, ajjullekim1, kyumin forever, erry kyumin, sha, nickbabyjoy, rybee, aidafuwafuwa, lemonade, fuji, kyutamins, asih chokyuhyunmin, melomin88, love haehyuk, is0live89, puput, maximumelf, pumpkinsparkyumin, winecouple, lia, miyoori29, rinkm137, nova137, 137line, ve fujoshi elf, diamond, tiasicho, kyokms26, reva kyuminelf, qq, zahra amelia, riesty137, desita, 137137137, dming, adindapranatha, horsiwon, kyuminrealformelf, choJH, guest, ammyikmubmik, aniejoy'ers, sazkiasiwonestelf, wulandarydesy, maria8, parkhyun, nakamura kms, hana ryeong9, , dhita, minnie kyumin, spread joy137, cho zhen min**

**DAN MUNGKIN ADA YANG TERLEWAT JEONGMAL GOMAWO :***


	7. Chapter 7

**SUPERSTARS WIFE**

**CHAPTER7**

**NOBASH!**

**REVIEW!**

Sungmin POV

Hari ini aku bangun dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang memelukku, tubuh lengket dan bagian bawah yang sakit. Sudah lama sekali sepertinya sejak aku tidak bercinta dengannya.

"eunghh" aku melenguh, mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, aku ingin mandi

"Kyu lepass" kataku dengan lema

Bukannya melepas ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dia sudah bangun rupanya.

"Kyuhyun kau bauuu" aku memukul-mukul tangannya

"kau juga Ming" balasnya tetapi tetap menutup mata

"sialan! makanya biarkan aku mandi!" aku mengigit nipplenya yang berada di depan mataku

"ARGH! kau kenapa Ming? Biasanya kau menghisapnya dengan lembut" kata Kyuhyun membuatku ingin muntah

"YA! LEBIH BAIK KAU LEPASKAN AKU MR. CHO ATAU AKU AKAN KEMBALI KE RUMAH JONGHYUN!" teriakku frustasi

Ia melepaskan pelukannya

"cih, bisanya mengancam saja" dia mencibir. Sialan

Kyuhyun POV

Rasanya sudah lama sekali hal ini terjadi. Aku benar-benar merindukan masa ini, masa dimana aku dan Sungmin bercanda bersama, saling menggoda dan menghina. Mungkin yang terakhir adalah sejak aku belum fokus ke karirku.

Aku berharap selamanya kami akan seperti ini. Sungguh.

Kini aku sedang duduk di meja makan. Sungmin sedang mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya di dapur. Aku mengambil gambarnya melalui ponselku dan mengupdate Twitter ku

"Pernah liat kelinci memasak? Hanya satu di dunia, dan dia Mingie ku" ku update beserta foto yang menampakkan bagian belakangnya.

Aku jadi ingin.

Lupakan Cho ini masih pagi

"Sudah siaapp" katanya riang sambil menata piring-piring di atas meja. Peluh membasahi keningnya. Bau harum masuk ke indra penciumanku.

"Sepertinya lezaat" kataku bersemangat

"bukan sepertinya lagi, tapi pasti" balas Sungmin

Ia duduk di hadapanku.

Aku memandanginya

Ia membuka piringnya.

Aku masih memandanginya

Ia menyendokkan nasinya

Perutku berbunyi nyaring

Aku berhenti memandanginya

"Kyu makan sayurnya" Kata Sungmin sambil menaruh beberapa sayuran di piringku.

Oh tolong jangan sayuran.

Aku benar-benar membenci makanan sehat ini.

Aku sanggup memakan ular atau belalang tapi tolong jangan sayur.

"Ming.." kataku dengan muka memelas

"makan, kalau tidak kau akan mudah terserang penyakit Kyu" katanya cuek

"Mingggggg..." kataku manja.

Merusak citraku sebagai seme saja.

"tidak ada tapi-tapian! Makan!" kata Sungmin dengan mata tajam.

Kemana bunny eyesnya sekarang?

"Sungminnie aku kan tidak makan sayurrr" kataku lagi dengan manja

Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan jadi uke. Ewh

Trak!

Ia meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. memandangiku kemudian berdiri menghampiriku.

Aku mulai takut.

Ia duduk di kursi kosong sebelahku, mengambil sesendok nasi dan sayur dari piringku dan memaksaku membuka mulutku.

Aku orang yang keras kepala, aku tetap menutup bibirku rapat-rapat.

Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leherku, mencegah leherku untuk bergerak kesana kemari.

Mulutku masih menutup dengan sempurna.

Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh semangat.

Ini memalukan tapi menyenangkan!

Aku merampas sendok dari tangannya kemudian memasukkan isinya kemulut Sungmin.

Matanya membulat.

Aku menciumnya.

Dengan lembut tapi bersemangat

Ia membuka bibirnya dan mentransfer semua nasi dan sayur itu ke mulutku.

Setidaknya rasa dari sayur itu akan tersamarkan(?) oleh bibir manis Sungmin

Aku menelan makanan itu dengan susah payah.

Aku melepaskan ciumanku.

"Lebih baik kau tak makan sayur daripada kau memakannya tapi caranya seperti tadi" katanya

Aku terkekeh. Dia pura-pura membencinya padahal pipinya merona merah.

"Ming, kau ikut aku syuting ya?" tawarku. Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengannya

"baiklah kalau kau memaksa" katanya

Cih, bilang saja kau ingin.

"siap-siap Ming jam 11 kita berangkat" kataku.

Kami pun melanjutkan acara makan kami yang sempat rusuh tadi.

Sungmin POV

Wow, lokasinya kereeen.

Daritadi, semenjak aku menginjakkan kakiku di tempat ini, aku tak henti-hentinya berkata "wow" atau "kereen" dan "daebak"

Kyuhyun ada sesi pemotretan sekarang, di sebuah danau yang sangat indah. Airnya sebenarnya berwarna bening, tetapi karena disekelilingnya dikitari oleh pepohonan warnanya menjadi kehijauan.

Kyuhyun sekarang sedang di make up. Ia terus mengawasiku dari tadi.

Aku memakai celana jeans dan kemeja longgar bewarna biru muda. Poniku aku ikat ke atas, bentuknya jadi seperti airmancur.

Banyak fans Kyuhyun yang mengambil gambarku yang terlongo-longo mengamati pemandangan disini.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sedang di make up tidak difoto sama sekali.

Maafkan aku Cho, mereka sepertinya lebih tertarik padaku yang lucu dan imut ini.

"Sungminniee!"

Aku menoleh

Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, menyuruhku mendekatinya

Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku

"Panas Ming! Nanti kau sakiit berteduh di sini" katanya lagi

Ah, iya ini sudah siang.

Aku berlari kecil untuk menghampirinya, kudengar jeritan para fans Kyuhyun disana.

Aku berhenti berlari.

Mereka bingung.

Kyuhyun juga.

Kalian juga kan?

Terlintas sebuah ide di benakku.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku dan kedua tanganku yang membentuk sign peace kuketakkan di samping pipiku.

1..2..3..

"KYAAAAAAAAA GWIYOWO!" teriak mereka semua histeris.

Aku terkekeh, kudengar para staff dan Kyuhyun juga tertawa kecil.

Aku kembali berlari ringan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di kursi lipat yang berada di sampingnya

"hai Sungmin" sapa seseorang di sebelah.

Siapa ya? ahh.. Siwon.

"oh, annyeong" kataku santai sambil mengangkat tangan kananku

"ada-ada saja kau Ming.." Kyuhyun berbicara tanpa menatapku. Dia kan sedang di make up, kalau dia bergerak maka make upnya akan terganggu.

"Berusaha lebih keras Mr. Cho, fansmu beralih padaku" Kataku percaya diri

Ia terkekeh

Cup! Ia mencium pipiku.

Aku kaget. Rupanya barusan saja ia selesai di make up.

Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku lebih kaget.

Apa itu?

"KYAAAA KYUHYUN MENCIUM PIPI SUNGMIN KYAAAA AKU MENDAPATKAN GAMBARNYA!"

"KIRIMKAN PADAKU KYAA AKU TIDAK SEMPAT MEMOTRETNYA!"

Aku nyaris terkena serangan jantung mendengar teriakan mereka.

Lain kali aku harus memakai penyumbat telinga sepertinya.

Dasar shipper

Kyuhyun POV

Aku hanya terkekeh geli melihat Sungmin berjengit kaget mendegar teriakan para fansku lebih tepatnya mantan Fansku yang sekarang beralih menjadi fansnya.

Aku sedang berpose keren di depan kamera sekarang. Aku difoto untuk salah satu merk jas untuk pengantin pria. Bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri atau apa tapi aku memang terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan kemeja putih, jas hitam, celana hitam, dasi dan sepatu putih. Sungmin saja dari tadi mengamatiku terus.

Sungmin sedang mengunyah kripik kentang yang diberikan seorang staff untuknya.

Ternyata kebiasaannya tidak hilang.

"awh!" tiba tiba kudengar ia menjerit, aku menoleh.

Terlihat Sungmin yang sedang mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya dan meniupi jari telunjuknya.

Tergigit rupanya.

Aku terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakannya.

Lucu sekali.

.

.

"Make up Sungmin sekarang!" tanya sang sutradara.

Aku bingung, tentu saja.

"eoh?" kata Sungmin sambil menaikkan satu alisnya

"ini ada pemotretan untuk baju pengantin untuk pasangan seperti kalian. Dan aku lupa menghubungi model satu lagi. Untung kau ada disini. Ya ya ya? Bayaranmu nanti kugabung dengan punya Kyuhyun"

Hey, kedengarannya menarik

"tidak mau" kata Sungmin menolak.

Aku kecewa

"Ayolah Ming, sekalii saja" aku memasang tampang memelas yang sekali lagi mencoreng citraku sebagai seme.

"tidak!" Sungmin masih berkeras

"lakukan atau aku akan memperkosamu disini sekarang juga" aku mulai mendekatinya

"nnee?" katanya gugup

Aku membuka kancing teratas kemejanya.

"aku tidak bercanda" aku berbisik di telinganya.

Kudengar teriakan heboh dari para fans disana

"argh! baiklah"

kekeke, harus pakai cara seperti itu rupanya.

Sungmin POV

Katakan bahwa jantungku normal.

Bagaimana bisa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang saat Kyuhyun berada di dekatku?

Aku mulai di make up sedemikian rupa, dan aku dipakaikan kemeja pink muda dan dilapisi jas dan celana putih bersih.

Cih, dulu waktu aku menikah dengan Kyuhyun kurasa bajuku tidak semewah ini.

"Kau cantik Ming" kata Kyuhyun ketika aku menghampirinya.

"aku tampan, bocah!" Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Terkadang aku bisa terlihat imut, menyebalkan, menggemaskan dan menyeramkan.

Aku hebat.

"yak mulai mulai mulai! Fotografer Lee mana? yaak! Fotografer Lee! cepat kemari" teriak si sutradara jelek itu.

"pertama pose formal dulu, kalian sudah pernah menikah kan? Jadi lakukan ketika kalian berdua berjalan di atas altar" perintahnya.

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

Aku dan Kyuhyun berpose dengan baik

Sepertinya profesi Kyuhyun cukup menyenangkan

Pose 1: Poser formal, aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik

Pose 2: Kyuhyun memeluk pinggangku dari samping, aku masih bisa bernafas

Pose 3: Kyuhyun memeluk pinggangku dari belakang, dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku, aku mulai sesak napas karena deg-degan

Pose 4: aku dan Kyuhyun berhadap-hadapan, tangannya berada di pinggangku dan tanganku ku kalungkan di lehernya. Aku tidak bisa bernafas dan jantungku mulai berulah

Pose 5: wajah kami semakin dekat, sampai-sampai hidung kami bertemu dan jarak kedua bibir kami hanya sekitar 5 cm. Aku benar-benar ingin pingsan.

Dia suamiku.

Dia milikku.

Aku sudah menikah dengannya.

Aku sudah melihat tubuhnya telanjang.

Aku sudah pernah menjilat kejantanannya.

Aku sudah pernah dimasuki olehnya.

Tetapi entah kenapa dia sepertinya tidak pernah membuatku bosan.

Tidak pernah membuatku berhenti mengaguminya.

Jantungku selalu berdetak kencang karenanya.

Aku benar-benar mencintainya, sungguh.

"yakk sempurna! kita selesaii" kata sang sutradara tiba-tiba

Fiuh.. akhirnya

Kyuhyun POV

Sungguh aku hampir mati tertawa melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah dan malu-malu, padahal tadi pagi dia terlihat sangat menyeramkan saat memaksaku memakan sayuran menjijikkan itu. Tetapi tentu saja aku tidak mungkin tertawa, aku tidak mau kena omelan Sungmin dan sutradara berisik itu tentunya.

"Ming" panggilku ketika sesi pemotretan selesai, kami sudah mengganti baju kami.

"wae?!" katanya kembali judes. Cepat sekali sih berubahnya..

"sekarang kita mau kemana? ini masih jam 2 siang dan aku tidak ada jadwal lain lagi setelah ini" kataku dengan wajah yang lagi lagi mencoreng citraku sebagai seme.

Oh Tuhan.. jangan-jangan sepulang dari sini Sungmin yang akan memasukiku. ANDWAE!

"kita ke mall saja yuk, sekalian belanja, Ming sudah lama tidak belanja" Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

Sudah berubah lagi..

"KYAAAA"

Ah, aku lupa, masih ada para (mantan) fansku disana.

"Haiii" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka.

Teriakan heboh kembali terdengar.

Hah... para fansku.. hiks..

"jadi tidak?" tegur Sungmin melihatku yang hanya diam

"tentu saja, kajja" kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Bye byeee" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya yang tak kugenggam kepada para staff yang masih sibuk membereskan entah apa, dan tentunya para (mantan) fansku yang berteriak teriak seperti kerasukan roh jahat.

.

.

Kami sampai di mall, yang untungnya sangat untungnya sepi. Maklum ini bukan hari libur.

"Ming, kita mau makan dimana?" tanyaku sambil tetap menggenggam tangannya.

"terserah Kyu saja" jawabnya santai.

Yasudah aku membawanya ke KFC saja, pertama biar cepat karena aku benar-benar lapar, yang kedua karena KFC berada 10 langkah dari tempatku semula.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengunyah paha atas ayam yang penuh dengan suntikan hormon ini tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu yang membuatku kehilangan nafsu makan dan ingin muntah

"opppppaaaaaa"

S-e-o-h-y-u-n

Ia bergelayut manja di lenganku, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku dan duduk di kursi kosong disebelahku.

Kulihat Sungmin yang bersiap melemparkan tulang ayam ke Seo.

Sungmin duduk di depanku sekarang.

"oppa kok kita bisa sama-sama disini? jangan jangan kita berjodoh oppa.. hey hey hey kenapa kau membawa namja gendut ini kesini? oopppaa aku kan jauh lebih cantik dan menarik dari padanya" jelasnya panjang dan lebar.

Aku: rasanya ingin menumpahkan saus sambal yang ada di piringku

Sungmin: Ia melemparkan tulang ayam bekas liur liurnya.

Ewh

Tapi menyenangkan.

"YAAAKKK!" Seo berteriak sambil membersihkan bekas tulang ayam yang menyangkut di rambutnya

"pergi atau cola ini akan berakhir di kepalamu" Sungmin mengancam sambil mengangkat gelas colanya.

Haha..

"Cih, sombong sekali" cibir Seohyun. Ia akhirnya beranjak pergi tetapi sebelum ia pergi..

Cup!

Ia mencium pipiku.

Kuulangi ia mencium pipiku.

Oh Tuhan..

Sungmin yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"sialan" makian keluar dari bibir merahnya

"hahaha" tentu saja aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"senang?" tanyanya sinis.

Oh dia cemburu rupanya.

"Ming, kau marah?" tanyaku ketika melihat mukanya yang merengut

".." ia tidak membalas, sibuk meminum colanya

"Ming.. Sungminnie.. Minimi.. CuteMin ayolah jangan marah, aku sama sekali tidak sempat nenghindar Ming" kataku dengan wajah yang sekali lagi mencoreng citraku sebagai seme.

"diam! kau berisik sekali Mr. Cho!" balas Sungmin ketus.

"aish.. ayolah Mingiee kali ini aku akan membayari seluruhhh belanjaanmu apapun yang kau inginkan ya? Jadi jangan marah lagi ne?" kataku membujuknya

"apapun?" Ia mulai tertarik dengan tawaranku, ia memandangku dengan mata kelincinya yang berbinar.

"a-pa-pun!" kataku

"baiklah ayoooo!" kata Sungmin bersemangat sambil menyeretku keluar dari KFC..

Kurasa ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan.

Sungmin POV

Ini akan jadi hari yang melelahkan bagimu Cho!

Sungguh saat Seohyun mencium pipi KyuhyunKU tadi aku benar-benar sangat-sangat sungguh-sungguh kesal! Jadi aku melempar tulang ayamku kepadanya, itu tidak melanggar hukum kan? Kurasa tidak.

Sebenarnya aku tidak marah-marah banget sama Kyu, tapi dia sepertinya merasa bersalah sekali, jadi aku manfaatkan saja.

Dan..

Jeng jeng

Disinilah kami berdua sekarang, di department store yang menjual berbagai macam baju mulai dari harga satu lembar 10ribuwon sampai 200 lembar 10ribuwon. Dan tentu saja waktu yang kuambil adalah dengan harga 200 lembar 10ribuwon.

Kulihat Kyuhyun yang tertatih-tatih berjalan di belakangku, dengan kurang lebih 25 kantong belanja yang besarnya tak kira-kira.

"Ming.. gidaryeo" katanya

Aku kasian juga melihatnya seperti itu. Hiks

"Kyunnie capek?" kataku sambil memberikannya minum

"sedikit.. ini sudah jam 6 sore Ming, pulang yuk" ajaknya

"tapi Ming masih mau beli sepatuuuu" bujukku dengan bunny eyes.

Ia terlihat meneguk air liurnya

Kekeke

"hah.. baiklah. Tapi Ming bantu bawa barangnya ya?"

"oke" aku mengambil satu bungkusan yang paliiiinnggg kecil diantara semuanya.

Tentu saja sama sekali tidak membantu Kyuhyun

"nih sudah Ming bantu bawa 1" kataku sambil mengacungkan bungkusan di tanganku

Aku mendengarnya menghela nafas.

Maaf Kyu, siapa suruh membangkitkan jiwa belanjaku?

.

.

Kami pulang kerumah tepat pukul 7 malam, Kyuhyun yang kurasa super duper kelelahan, tanpa mandi langsung tidur telentang dengan mulut menganga dan mengorok juga. Kalau begini dia malah terlihat lucu.

Iseng, kuambil gambarnya saat dia tidur, kemudian mengupdate twitter Kyuhyun.

"hello this is Ming, Kyuhyun is sleepy now, kekeke sorry for make you tired Kyunnie, jaljjayo~" disertai foto tidurnya dengan mulut menganga.

Aku membuka kaus kakinya, juga celana jeans nya, karena pasti tidak nyaman sekali tidur memakai celana jeans. Aku sempat meneguk air ludah begitu melihat gundukan dibalik boksernya rasanya ingin kuremas. Hfft, tapi aku kasian pada Kyuhyun yang kelelahan. Aku juga sudah sangat lelah. Jadi setelah kupakaikan celana tidurnya aku langsung berbaring di atas lengannya yang terbuka, seperti tau dengan keadaanku, Kyuhyun menggerakkan badannya agar ia bisa memelukku.

Dan aku tertidur..

.

.

Aku bangun dengan keadaan seperti mayat hidup, bibir kering pucat, mata merah, suhu tubuh yang tinggi dan perut mual.

Apa aku kelelahan ya?

"eunghhh..." aku melenguh kedinginan, kurapatkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Kyuhyun masih diam tertidur.

"Kyunnie.." kataku dengan suara serak. Kepalaku pusing sekali rasanya. Pusing dan berat.

Perlahan aku melihat Kyuhyun mulai membuka kedua matanya.

"astaga Ming!" katanya begitu melihat tubuhku yang pucat.

"kita ke dokter sekarang!" pintanya.

Aku menolak.

"aku hanya kelelahan Kyu.. sudahlah tidak apa" balasku lemah

"tapi Ming.."

"gwaenchanhayo.." aku berusaha meyakinkannya.

tiba-tiba mual diperutku tidak dapat kutahan.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin ke kamar mandi.

"hoeekkk" tetapi tidak ada sedikitpun isi perutku yang keluar.

"kajja kita ke dokter" paksa Kyuhyun.

Aku tetap menolak.

"gwaenchanhayo.. hari ini kau ada syuting kan? mandi dan pergilah, setelah sarapan biasanya aku akan kembali pulih" aku berusaha menenangkannya.

"baiklah" kata Kyuhyun sambil membuka bajunya. Kami berada di kamar mandi sekarang.

"kenapa kau masih disini? Ingin mandi bersamaku?" tanyanya genit.

Aku melemparkan sikat gigi yang berada di dekatku.

Kena!

Kupikir aku benar-benar berbakat, disaat lemah pun aku masih bisa melempar sikat gigi dan kena pula

"aw" erangnya sok kesakitan

Aku pun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan turun kebawah memerintahkan ahjumma untuk memasakkan sesuatu, karena tubuhku benar-benar lemah sekarang.

.

.

Tiga hari sudah aku mengalami mual mual dan muntah-muntah, tapi aku berhasil menutupinya dengan baik dihadapan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mau dia khawatir, kepalaku memang sudah tidak pusing lagi, aku juga tidak demam. Yang jadi masalah hanyalah perutku yang terasa diaduk-aduk.

Kurasa dulu aku pernah mengalaminya..

Tunggu dulu..

Ehm..

Sebentar aku masih berusaha mengingatnya..

Sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu..

Saat aku..

Hamil?

Ya, benar ketika aku pertama kali mengetahui bahwa aku hamil..

HAMIL?!

Buru-buru aku mengambil testpack yang tersedia di laci dapur, sisa dari beberapa bulan lalu.

Berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mencelupkannya ke dalam urinku..

Please 2 garis please..

Dan ternyata..

Hasilnya..

Setelah aku menunggu ternyata..

Hasilnya..

Emnn..

Satu garis.

Berarti negatif ya?

Aku kecewa, tapi aku masih berusaha tegar, mungkin Kyuhyun dan aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Mungkin lain kali.

TBC

hai.. minta maap nih gabisa nepatin janji ngupdate hari Jumat/Sabtu soalnya laptop author kemalingan hiks T.T ini aja author ngetik di galaxy note author.

Makin lama makin gaje saja~

Ah, ya sudahlah author juga bingung.

Yang nunggu criminalove author gajanji bisa update, udah blank se blank blanknya. Tapi author usahain update kok kalo dapet ide.

Author usahain update kilat deh ff ini walaupun ngetik pake note. Hfft.

Mulai sekarang author bakalan bls review, maaf di chap2 kemaren author ga bls review karena pada dasarnya author baru tau kalo review bisa dibalas HAHAHA ._.v

**KEEP REVIEW!**

**REVIEW MAKA UPDATE AKAN KILAT!**

**SPECIAL BIG THANKS, LOVE AND HUG FOR:**

**Manize83, kyumin, Tiasicho, EvilBunny, dini, Yefah Joyers Clouds, Riana Clouds, 137Line, vey900128, adette, MalaJaeWook, lee minji elf, nidaimnida, sha, Lemonade, , Maximum elf, JewelsStar, KyuminRealformElf, DESITA, ve fujoshi elf, aidafuwafuwa, dhita, puput, Miyoori29, princess kyumin, minnie kyumin, chosamin, diamond, parkhyun, kimjulia220799, wonnie, zahra amelia, lia, maria. , asih chokyuhyunmin, ZaAra eviLKyu, is0live89, Rosa Damascena, SSungMine, Lee Nana, Kyumin shipper, KyoKMS26, dming, ZaskiaSiwonestElf, kyuminjoy, winecouple, nova137, thiafumings, ChoKyunnie, Princess Pumkins ELF, pumpkinsparkyumin, adindapranatha, , riesty137, FarahPutriAulia, dian minimin, Kimshippo, evil vs bunny, Indah Isma N, hana ryeong9, ndah951231, , minako yoshida**

**DAN MUNGKIN ADA YANG TERLEWAT JEONGMAL GOMAWO~ :***


	8. Chapter 8

**Superstars Wife**

**Chapter 8**

**No Bash!**

**Review!**

Kyuhyun POV

Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi Sungmin, ia terlihat pucat dan lemas. Tapi begitu aku memintanya untuk pergi ke dokter dia malah tidak mau. Aku juga tidak ingin memaksanya pergi, sampai ketika aku baru pulang selesai syuting dan melihat Sungmin yang meringkuk lemah di balik selimut, aku ingin menghampirinya tapi aku kebelet pipis, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dulu, dan aku melihat itu, benda kecil tipis berwarna putih dengan satu garis merah ditengahnya.

Test pack ya?

Kalau satu garis artinya apa sih?

Negatif? Ah iya, negatif.

Jadi Sungmin tidak hamil ya? Meski kecewa aku tidak ingin membuat Sungmin bersedih, selesai buang air kecil aku menghampiri Sungmin yang meringkuk di balik selimutnya. Jejak jejak air mata terlihat jelas di pipinya

"Ming.."

Dia masih tertidur dengan lelap

"Sungminnie gwaenchanhayo?" aku membelai lembut rambutnya

"ughhh" dia menggeliat di dalam tidurnya.

"Ming ah waeyo? eodi apo?" tanyaku memastikan kondisinya

"Kyunnie pusiing"

Dan setelah itu dia tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

"Jadi Sungmin kenapa dok?" tanyaku pada dokter, aku berada di depan kamar inap Sungmin di rumah sakit sekarang

"dia tidak boleh terlalu banyak beraktifitas, pola makan harus dijaga, daya tahan tubuh Sungmin tidak terlalu kuat. Lalu usahakan kau sering bersamanya, dia tidak boleh banyak pikiran" jelas sang dokter.

Ah, jadi Sungmin benar-benar tidak hamil.

"biarkan dia istirahat disini selama 3 hari, biar kami juga memantau bayinya"

Ah, ne.. bayinya betul.

HAH?

"NE?! BAYINYA? BAYI KAMI? SUNGMIN HAMIL?" Aku berteriak, sampai para suster yang melihatku mengerutkan keningnya.

Apa? Baru kali ini melihat Cho Kyuhyun teriak?

"lah, kau tidak tau Mr. Cho?" dokter balik bertanya.

"tapi.. tapi testpacknya satu garis tadi" jawabku dengan kening berkerut.

Dunia belum berubah kan? Satu garis artinya negatif kan?

"test pack tidak terlalu akurat Mr. Cho, aku sudah membawa Sungmin ke bagian kandungan, dia positif hamil" jelas si dokter.

"ah, jinjjayo? Gomawo dokter" kataku sambil tersenyum senang.

"jangan bilang terimakasih padaku, yang membuat Sungmin hamil kan kau bukan aku" dokter terkekeh geli.

Tentu saja aku yang membuatnya hamil. Cih,

Aku membuka pintu kamar Sungmin, melihatnya yang masih tertidur dengan lelap, kalau begini kurasa dia yang menjadi bayi, lucu sekali.

Aku menyentuh ujung hidungnya yang sedikit basah.

Bagaimana bisa dulu aku mengabaikannya?

Lupakanlah.

"Ming ireona, calon eomma tidak boleh malas" Kataku lembut sambil mengelus perutnya.

"kau harus bertahan sayang" aku berbicara pada calon anakku nanti.

"Kyunnie ngomong sama siapa?"

Aku langsung memeluk Sungmin.

"Kyunnie kau berat sial!" makinya.

"heeyy, calon eomma tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu" kataku sok bijak sambil melepaskan pelukanku.

"kau bicara apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"disini.." aku memegang perut Sungmin.

"ada hasil perjuangan keras kita sayang" aku berbisik di telinganya.

"kau mengigau ya?"

"tidak, aku sadar 100%"

"tapi.."

"test pack nya salah, dokter sendiri yang bilang seperti itu padaku" jawabku sambil mencubit pipinya.

"jeongmalyo?" Kelinci ini belum percaya rupanya.

Sungmin POV

"jeongmalyo?" kataku dengan penuh semangat.

Hey, apa benar aku hamil? Kyaaa!

"ne, kita harus bersiap untuk membeli botol susu, baju bayi, tempat tidurnya, lalu baju hamil untukmu, susu ibu hamil susu ibu menyusui susu bayi lalu mmhh apa lagi ya? ah, lalu kamar kosonh dirumah kita harus dirubah menjadi sesuatu yang lucu lalu aku harus mengurangi sedikit jadwalku, hey tunggu dulu kenapa aku yang menjadi heboh?" Kyuhyun mengoceh sepanjang kereta api.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba entah dirasuki iblis apa aku menarik leher Kyuhyun untuk sebuah ciuman yang lembut.

Aku melumat bibir bawahnya, ia melumat bibir atasku, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Tiba-tiba

Brak!

"KYAA SUNGMIN HAMIL LAGI YA?"

"KYAA SUNGMIN HYUNG HAMIL LAGI YA?"

"KYAA SUNGMINNIE HAMIL LAGI YA?"

Aku langsung melepaskan ciumanku, cih trio uke yang yang berisik. Ryeowook, Key dan Jaejoong. Astaga.

"kalian terlalu berisik" Yunho muncul dari tengah-tengah 3 uke yang memenuhi pintu.

"hai minnie" ia mengangkat tangannya, menyapaku.

"hai Yunho hyung, kenapa bisa disini?" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku memberikan pesan pada Yunho, Jonghyun dan Yesung" Kyuhyun yang menjawabku.

"dan aku kebetulan bertemu wookie hyung, kemudian melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong hyung" Key menjelaskan alasan kenapa mereka datang bersama.

"lalu Jonghyun sama Yesung kemana?" tanyaku ketika aku tidak melihat si pendek dan Yesung hyung

"mencari parkir" jawab Ryeowook singkat.

Tidak lama kemudian Jonghyun dan Yesung masuk ke dalam ruangan, menyapaku dengan Kyuhyun.

Normal POV

Ruangan yang seharusnya sunyi senyap itu kini riuh dan ramai. Para seme berkumpul di sofa, dan para uke sibuk mengelilingi Sungmin di tempat tidurnya.

"Jaejoong ssi jadi kau kapan menikah dengan Yunho?" tanya Ryeowook pada Jaejoong, meski baru ketemu sekarang, mereka terlihat akrab.

"Mungkin bulan depan, Yunnie masih banyak pekerjaan" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersipu

"anakmu mana Wookie hyung?" tanya Sungmin karena tidak melihat keponakannya

"dirumah bersama Halmoni nya, hei Key dari tadi kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Ryeowook lagi

"bokongku sakit sekali. Si dinosaurus itu benar-benar menghabisiku tadi malam. Sialan" maki Key pada kekasihnya.

Sungmin terkekeh.

"kalian juga kapan menikah?" tanya Sungmin

"belum terpikirkan hyung, kami masih terlalu muda" jawab Key

"terlalu muda tetapi sudah bercinta sampai pagi, cih" cibir Jaejoong, disambut pout dari Key.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, ruangan yang tadinya ramai dan riuh kini sepi, hanya menyisakan dua orang yang sedang bahagia.

Kyuhyun sedang menyuapi Sungmin sekarang. Dan Sungmin benar-benar terlihat seperti bayi.

"Kyunnie Ming mau lagi" kata Sungmin ketika melihat mangkuk buburnya yang sudah kosong.

"ne?! Lagi? Ini mangkuk ke 3 Sungminnie" kata Kyuhyun. Nafsu makan Sungmin benar-benar meningkat sekarang. Ia kan makan untuk dua orang, mungkin tiga, mungkin empat kalau anaknya kembar.

"pokoknya Ming masih mau!"

Hah.. Kau harus kembali berjuang dengan keras Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ming.." kata Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin akhirnya selesai makan.

"wae?" tanya Sungmin sambil meniup-niup poninya yang panjang sampai hampir menutupi mata. Hey, bagaimana bisa seorang bayi mengandung seorang bayi?

"menurutmu aegya kita laki-laki atau perempuan?" Kyuhyun mengelus lembut perut Sungmin

"mana Ming tau, memangnya Ming Tuhan?" jawab Sungmin asal sambil memandangi Kyuhyun.

"ya kan menurutmu Ming" kata Kyuhyun masih bersabar

"entah kenapa tapi firasat Ming mengatakan kalau aegya kita dua. Soalnya nafsu makan Mjng meningkat drastis" Sungmin menusuk-nusuk pipi Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. Kebiasaannya dulu.

"dua? wah, berarti kita harus membeli barang-barang double dong Ming"

"Ming juga tidak tau Kyunnie. Ah ya sudahlah Ming ngantuk mau tidur. Jaljjayo Kyunnie" Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas kemudian menutup matanya.

"jaljja" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mencium pipi Sungmin dan menyelimutinya. Kemudian ikut terlelap di samping ranjang Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

"KYUHYUNNIE BANGUUUUN MING LAPAR"

Kurasakan sesuatu mengguncang bahuku.

Gempa ya?

"YA CHO KYUHYUN PALLI IREONAA"

Seperti suara Sungmin.

Sungmin?

Buru-buru aku membuka mataku, dan mendapati Sungmin duduk dengan bibir mengerucut, tangan disilangkan di depan dada dan pipi menggembung.

"waeyo Ming?" kataku masih setengah sadar.

"Makaaaaannn! Ming mau makannn SEKARANG!"

Astaga..

.

.

Hari ini Sungmin sudah pulang dari rumah sakit, kandungannya baik-baik saja dan sehat. Sepertinya memang kembar.

Aku sudah mengurangi jadwalku beberapa bulan kedepan. Aku ingin selalu berada di sebelah Sungmin.

"Ming, beli peralatan bayi yuk" ajakku ketika kami dalam perjalanan pulang

"sekarang? Kita kan belum tau aegya kita namja namja atau yeoja yeoja atau yeoja namja" jawab Sungmin sambil mengulum lollipopnya.

Hey, apakah setiap orang hamil itu banyak makan ya?

"ah benar juga, jadi nanti saja begitu kita sudah mengetahui jenis kelaminnya ya?"

"sekarang saja deh, kita beli yang warna netral saja"

Lah, tadi sebenarnya siapa yang menolak? Ah, sudahlah.

.

.

Lihatlah yang dimaksud Sungmin dengan warna netral.

Ia membeli hampir semua baju dan peralatan bayi dengan warna pink dan biru. Kalau bayi kami Yeoja-Namja memang cocok sih. Kalau Yeoja-Yeoja juga tidak masalah. Kalau Namja-Namja? Kasian sekali anakku harus memakai baju warna pink.

"Kyunnie lebih bagus yang ini atau yang ini?" Sungmin menunjuk pada dua box bayi yang memang dikhususkan untuk anak kembar.

"yang ini saja Ming" aku menunjuk pada sebuah box bayi yang terlihat simple.

"yang ini? yang ini terlalu biasa, Ming mau yang tak biasa, yasudah yang ini saja" kata Sungmin pada penjaga toko. Dia memilih yang bukan pilihanku.

"kalau begitu tidak usah bertanya Ming" desisku perlahan.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin yang berada di depanku berjalan mundur ke belakang sehingga menjadi sejajar denganku.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Kyu?" tanyanya.

Hey, bagaimana ia bisa mendengarnya? Tadi kan aku hanya berbisik.

"aniya" kataku berbohong.

"geuraeyo? yasudah" Sungmin kembali meninggalkanku dan berjalan menuju tempat celana bayi

"Ming jangan terlalu bersemangat, nanti kau lelah" kataku mengingatkannya

"a-ra-sseo" jawab Sungmin, mewujudkannya dalam suku kata

"Ming, yang ini lucu" mataku melihat sebuah celana berwarna putih dengan dua kelinci berwarna pink dan biru di bagian belakang

Mata Sungmin berbinar melihatnya.

Haha, sudah kuduga

"waaaaaa, aku ambil selusin" Sungmin mengambil satu gepok(?) celana yang modelnya sama dengan yang kupegang tadi, kemudian memberikannya pada penjaga toko yang dari tadi mengikuti kami.

"sudah Ming? bisakah kita pulang?" tanyaku padanya.

"tunggu dulu kita belum beli kereta bayi" Sungmin kembali berjalan melewatiku.

Akupun menyusulnya.

"Kyunnie lebih bagus yang ini atau yang ini?" lagi lagi Sungmin menunjuk bergantian pada kereta bayi yang memang dibuat khusus untuk anak kembar.

"yang ini saja" tunjukku pada sebuah kereta bayi yang menurutku lucu. Sebenarnya agak malas juga sih menjawab pertanyaannya, soalnya pasti pendapatku tidak berguna.

"tapi Ming suka yang ini, yang ini saja ya?"

Tuh, kan benar apa kataku

"terserahmu saja sayang" jawabku sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Sungmin menggiringku menuju kasir, akhirnya selesai juga.

Setelah proses pembayaran plus foto bersama penjaga kasir, aku dan Sungmin pun pergi meninggalkan toko itu

"Terimakasih telah datang, semua barang belanjaan akan diantarkan ke rumah anda. Semoga memiliki bayi yang lucu dan sehat. Datang lagi ya" kata sang kasir sebelum kami pergi.

"tentu saja, tapi kau harus memberi diskon yaaa" balas Sungmin.

Sebenarnya diskon atau tidak diskon pun kau tetap akan memborong semuanya Ming.

.

.

"Kyunnie, Ming lapar"

Tentu saja ini sudah jam 2 siang.

"mau makan dimana Ming?" tanyaku sambil tetap fokus mengemudi.

"pizza pizza pizza!" jawabnya bersemangat sambil menaik turunkan bahunya berulang kali.

Kurasa setelah Sungmin melahirkan aku akan mengurusi 3 anak bayi sekaligus, lihatlah kelakuannya sekarang.

"Kyunnie.." panggilnya lagi

"waeyo?" tanyaku

"Kyunnie.."

"waeyo Ming?"

"Kyunnieeeee.. "

"ah, waeyoo Ming?"

"katakan Saranghae"

Astaga, Sungminnie kau ingin kutelan ya?

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin, yeongwonhi" kataku

"aku hanya menyuruhmu mengatakan saranghae" titahnya

"saranghae" kataku singkat

"nado Kyunnie. Sekarang katakan Saranghae Lee Sungmin" perintahnya lagi

"saranghae Lee Sungmin" turutku

"saranghae Cho Kyuhyun, katakan lagi"

"saranghae Lee Sungmin"

"Kyunnie bodoh!"

Hah?! Apa-apaan..

"ne?"

"Kyunnie bodoh, Ming menyuruh Kyunnie bilang 'lagi' bukan 'saranghae Lee Sungmin'"

Ia terkekeh geli.

Fiuh.. sabarkan aku untuk tidak menelannya sekarang juga.

Sungmin POV

Menggoda Kyuhyun adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan di seluruh dunia. Melihatnya mengerutkan kening, melihatnya menaikkan satu alis, melihatnya ternganga bingung dan melihatnya berkata "ne?" berulang kali.

Hahaha ini sangat menyenangkan.

"aku mau pizza meat lover pinggiran keju minumnya aku mau mmhh mocca float lalu aku juga mau garlic bread sama salad nya juga, lalu aku mau kentang goreng dan terakhir aku mau es krim" kataku panjang lebar ketika pelayan menanyakan pesananku.

Hey hey hey perlu kutegaskan, ini bukan kemauanku tapi kemauan anakku. DUA ANAKKU.

"Ming, kau yakin bisa menghabiskan semuanya?" tanya Kyuhyun menatapku aneh.

"apa?! kau mau aku hanya makan nasi putih? kau mau aegya kita kurus kering sepertimu dan pendek seperti Jonghyun?" kataku judes.

"bukannya seperti itu Ming, aku kan hanya bertanya" balasnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Okay, itu gayaku.

"hey! Itu gayaku" protesku

"permisi apakah pesanannya hanya ini saja?"

Aku bahkan lupa pelayan ini masih berdiri di samping meja kami.

"tanyakan pada dia" tunjukku pada Kyuhyun.

"dengan air putih 1 gelas ya" perintah Kyuhyun, pelayan itu meninggalkan kami.

Splash!

Kurasakan kilatan cahaya di ujung mataku.

Ahh.. para fansku rupanya.

"annyeong" kataku sambil melambaikan tanganku ke arah mereka.

"KYAAAAA SUNGMINNIE!" Mereka berteriak histeris.

Aku terkekeh.

"popularitasku ditindas oleh istriku sendiri, ahh bagaimana ini?" Kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah sok berduka.

"mereka bosan denganmu" balasku

"geuraeyo? lalu haruskah aku mencari sensasi agar popularitasku kembali?" dia bermonolog.

Ya, terserahmu sih. Asal jangan macam-macam.

"terserah" aku mengangkat bahuku.

"sensasi seperti ini misalnya" dia memajukan lehernya, tangannya menahan leherku.

Chu!

Bibirnya menempel di bibirku, hanya sekilas.

Tetapi aku cukup kaget.

Aku ternganga bodoh, kumohon jangan ada yang mengambil gambarku sekarang.

Splash!

Ternyata si Kyuhyun ini buru-buru mengabadikan wajahku di handphonenya.

"OH MY GOSH KATAKAN INI BUKAN MIMPI KYAAAA KYUHYUN OPPA MENCIUM SUNGMIN OPPA KYAAAAA OMO OMO OMO AKU HARUS MENGUPLOADNYA KE TWITTER" aku mendengar para fangirl itu berteriak histeris.

"sialan kau" desisku pada Kyuhyun

Dia tertawa

"calon eomma tidak boleh bicara seperti itu yaaa" dia menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"cih" aku hanya bisa menggerutu

Kyuhyun POV

Haha, hahaha, HAHAHAHA, sungguh wajah Sungmin benar-benar lucu, hahahahahaha tentu saja aku langsung mengupdate twitterku.

"ekspresinya ketika aku menciumnya di depan umum. Kekeke, oh iya Sungmin sedang hamil, doakan kami ya~" disertai dengan fotonya yang menganga.

Pesanan datang, Sungmin tanpa basa-basi melahap semuanya. Astaga ini bahkan lebih parah daripada kehamilan pertamanya. Aku hanya menumpukan daguku di atas kedua tanganku, mengamatinya dengan satu alis naik ke atas. Melihatnya makan saja aku sudah kenyang.

"ahhh Ming kenyang" katanya sambil bersandar lemah di kursi

"sudah makannya?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan selembar tissue, dia mengambilnya.

"sudah, tidakkah kau lihat semua piring kosong?" Sungmin menjawab

"iyaa iyaa, pulang sekarang?"

"yuk pulang, Ming capek dan Ming ingin bertemu bunny"

.

.

Ah, aku lupa kalau barusan kami membeli peralatan bayi. Orang yang disuruh mengantarkan pesanan kami sudah menunggu di depan gerbang rumah kami, dengan posisi berjongkok pula.

"dia melakukan apa?" tanya Sungmin

"dia yang mengantar pesanan peralatan bayi kita Ming" jawabku sambil turun dari mobil, membuka gerbangnya sehingga mobilku dan pick up yang membawa peralatan bayi kami bisa masuk ke dalam.

Setelah memasukkan mobil, aku membuka pintu rumah, mempersilahkan para ahjussi kuat itu untuk memasukkan semua barang-barang itu di rumahku.

Sedangkan Sungmin? Dia hanya berdiri di ujung tangga sambil memeluk boneka kelinci besarnya.

"Ming ini semua ditaruh dimana ya?" tanyaku padanya.

"molla" jawabnya enteng.

"ne?"

"Kyu atur saja, Ming mau tidur. Bye"

Sungmin pergi meninggalkanku dan para ahjussi yang kebingungan.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menaruh semua barang lucu nan mahal ini di kamar kosong di lantai dua.

Hah.. belum lagi aku harus mengubah tampilan kamar yang masih putih bersih ini.

Ternyata menjadi calon ayah cukup melelahkan juga.

Hujan turun, disertai petir yang menyambar. Oh-oh aku tau apa yang akan terjadi sekarang.

"KYUNNIE EODIYA?! AAAAA MING TAKUTTTTT KYAAAA PETIR HIKS KYUNIEEEE"

Benar kan apa yang ku katakan.

Buru-buru aku berjalan menuju kamar kami, aku melihat Sungmin yang meringkuk sambil memeluk boneka kelinci besarnya.

Ia menangis ketakutan. Sungmin katanya dulu pernah tersambar petir, dan dia menjadi trauma sekarang. Aku menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan.

Aku juga menarik kepalanya agar bersandar di dadaku.

"gwaenchanha Sungmin ah, Kyunnie yeogiesseo" aku masih menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, sedangkan dia semakin dalam menelusupkan kepalanya di dadaku.

Hah, Bunny ini mengganggu saja, aku berusaha menyingkirkan boneka yang Sungmin peluk.

"jangan ganggu Bunny" kata Sungmin sambil tetap memeluk bonekanya.

Sudah kubilang Sungmin ini seperti seorang bayi yang mengandung anak bayi.

TBC

Chap depan baby Cho lahir yuhuuuuuu. Wuhuu siapa yang lagi lagi ketipu di chap kemarin? sorry ._.v

Author sedih jumlah reviewers berkurang T.T tapi yasudahlah yang penting masih ada yang review :')

Agak ribet yah ngetik di note -_-

Mmh d ff ini mungkin NC nya emang seupil makanya author bikin ff Addicted yang full NC yeay baca yaaa /promosi/

Author gak bisa kayaknya bikin chap sepanjang dulu. Pegel woy ngetik di note (?)

Lalu apa lagi ya? mmm ya udah deh itu dulu.

REVIEW MAKA UPDATE AKAN KILAT

**SPECIAL BIG THANKS HUGS AND LOVE FOR: **

**riesty137, lia, is0live89, manize83, leefairy, Maximumelf, hafsah sparkyu, winecouple, kyoKMS26, Zahra Amelia, Kim shippo, lee minji elf, .1, dbsksj, Fishy kece, SSungmine, BoPeepBoPeep137, lee13ming, puput, Yefah Joyers Clouds, SazkiaSiwonestElf, Tiasicho, aidafuwafuwa, KyuMinrealformELF, Miyoori29, vey900128, minako yoshida, melomin88, Spring Diamond, 137 Line, AnieJOY'ERS, Riana Clouds, , Adekyumin joyer, ghj, ZaAra eviLKyu, hana ryeong9, Rosa Damascena, kim ryeosa wardhani, kyuppilming, Erry Kyumin, evilbunny, desi2121, ChoJH, adindapranatha, dming, spread joy137, sha, kireimozaku, thiafumings, pumpkinsparkyumin, nova137, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, lemonade, Princess Pumkins ELF, princess kyumin, minnie kyumin, kyuminjoy, cho dizma joyer, chikyumin, chanmoody.**

**DAN MUNGKIN ADA YANG TERLEWAT JEONGMAL GOMAWO! **

**DAN SEKALI LAGI REVIEW MAKA UPDATE AKAN KILAT **


	9. Chapter 9

**Superstars Wife**

**Chapter 9 **

**No Bash! **

**Review! **

Disini banyak skip time ya. Jadi alurnya kaya kereta api.

Kyuhyun POV

Ini sudah bulan ke 9 kandungan Sungmin. Aku sekarang selalu berada di dekatnya. Pagi ini setelah mandi dan berpakaian dia berdiri di depan cermin.

"Ming gendut ya?" tanyanya padaku yang sedang memainkan ponselku.

"hmmm?" aku menaikkan kepalaku dan melihatnya.

"Ming jadi jelek atau tidak sih Kyu?" tanyanya lagi sambil berputar-putar di depan cermin.

"Ming tidak akan pernah jelek" jawabku sambil menatapnya

Justru menurutku Sungmin terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan dalam keadaan hamil seperti itu.

"baby berat Kyu" katanya jujur sambil duduk di sebelahku, di pinggir kasur.

Jujur, mengandung anak kembar benar-benar melelahkan bagi Sungmin. Membuatnya cepat lelah dan tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Bayiku positif kembar dan katanya sih yeoja namja. Semoga benar, karena semua baju bayi yang Sungmin rata-rata berwarna biru dan pink.

Kamar kosong di rumah kami juga sudah disulap menjadi kamar bayi yang merangkap taman bermain mini.

"ya sabar saja Ming, sebentar lagi baby juga akan keluar" kataku sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Ming mau baby lahir hari ini saja" katanya polos.

Hah? Hari ini?

"loh kok begitu Ming?" tanyaku bingung

"Sungguh Kyu berat sekaaliii" kata Sungmin mengeluh sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku.

Satu hal lagi yang kusuka dari Sungmin semenjak ia hamil, dia lebih sering bermanja denganku meskipun terkadang memang ia menyebalkan dengan semua permintaannya. Tetapi begitu melihatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca aku pasti tidak tega dan langsung membelikan apapun yang dia minta.

"tapi perkiraan dokter kan masih 3 hari lagi Ming" kataku sabar.

"iihh Mingkan hanya bilang kalau Ming pengen hari ini. Kalau tidak ya sudah!" baasnya ketus.

Fiuh.. Mood orang hamil memang cepat berubah.

"Kyu perut Ming sakit" katanya. Biasa sih, soalnya memang perutnya sering sakit. Aku mengelus perutnya dengan lembut.

"baby jangan nakal yaa sama eomma ayoo sungkyu sama minhyun jangan tendang tendang eomma ne?" kataku berbicara pada bayiku

"mereka tidak menendang Kyuu" kata Sungmin sambil menahan sakit.

"ne?!" kataku mulai bingung.

"Kyuuuuniee sakiiiitt" Tiba-tiba Sungmin menjambak keras rambutku. Sepertinya benar-benar kesakitan.

Aku bingung, aku panik. Segera saja aku menggendong Sungmin menuju mobilku.

"ahjumma jaga rumah" kataku sambil tergesa.

Aku mengemudikan mobilku dengan cepat, Sungmin terkulai lemas karena sedari tadi dia terus merintih kesakitan. Setelah sampai di rumah sakit Sungmin sudah benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri. Aku panik tentu saja. Sangat.

Aku mondar mandir di depan ruang oprasi, aku bahkan tidak memakai sendal, bajuku hanya baju kaos lusuh dan celana kain yang tak kalah jeleknya.

Sungmin sepertinya akan melahirkan sekarang. Mau tidak mau dia harus di sesar. Kan dia namja.

Terkadang aku mengintip ke dalam ruang oprasi, tetapi tidak kelihatan apa apa. Aku duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Berdiri lagi, berjalan mondar mandir, mengacak rambutku kemudian duduk lagi.

Sekitar setengah jam, atau satu jam atau mungkin dua jam, aku tidak bisa memperkirakannya, aku terus melakukan hal yang sama, sampai akhirnya kudengar tangisan bayi yang lucu.

Bayi siapa ya?

Kok terdengar dari ruang oprasi Sungmin.

Bayiku bukan sih?

BAYIKU?!

Aku berdiri di depan pintu oprasi yang tertutup. Melongo-longokan kepalaku dengan bodoh, berusaha mengintip ke dalam. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampilkan dua orang suster yang membawa bayi lucu yang sudah di bersihkan dan memakai apa itu kain yang aku tidak tau namanya yang berwarna pink dan biru.

"anakku?" tanyaku bodoh sambil menunjuk kedua bayi yang terus-terusan menutup matanya itu.

"ne, Mr. Cho" jawab kedua suster itu bersamaan.

Aku menyentuh pipi bayi mungil yang dibungkus kain-yang-tidak-kuketahui-namanya yang bewarna pink

"Cho Minhyun"

Lalu tanganku berpindah ke bayi satunya.

"Cho Sungkyu"

kataku.

Jangan menangis Kyu jangan menangis. Jangan sekarang jangan..

"kami bawa ke ruangan bayi dulu ya Mr. Cho" kata sang suster sambil berlalu pergi.

Cih, padahal aku masih pengen liat.

Dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sungmin masih belum sadarkan diri. Kami akan memindahkannya ke dalam kamar inap sekarang. Selamat Mr. Cho bayimu sehat."

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, aku menyambutnya tentu saja. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih aku menghubungi Yesung hyung untuk mengambil baju ganti untukku dan Sungmin juga beberapa baju bayi untuk kedua anakku.

Aish aku bahagia sekali.

.

.

Sungmin sudah sadar dari pengaruh obat biusnya. Penghilang rasa sakit juga sudah diminumnya. Dan kedua bayi kami sedang berada di kamar VIP ini sekarang.

"katakan aaapppa" kataku pada Minhyun

"dia baru saja lahir hari ini Kyu, mana mungkin langsung memanggilmu appa" kata Sungmin yang sedang menggendong Sungkyu.

"Oh, jadi tunggu berapa lama dia bisa memanggilku appa?" tanyaku bodoh.

"7-8 bulan" jawabnya.

Aishh lama sekaliii.

Sungmin tidak bisa menghasilkan ASI, tapi dengan susu formula khusus ini, bayiku tidak akan kekurangan nutrisi.

"Ming mau gendong Minhyun" katanya. Aku menyerahkan Minhyun padanya dan mengambil Sungkyu darinya.

Sungkyu lebih tua 10 menit dari Minhyun.

"Sungkyu pasti tampan seperti appa" kataku sambil mencium hidungnya yang mungil.

"Minhyun pasti imut seperti eomma" balas Sungmin tak mau kalah.

"yaaahhh mana keponakanku?!"

"yaaahhh mana anak Sungmin hyung?!"

"yaaahhh mana anak Sungminnie?!"

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan Key, Ryeowook dan Jaejoong yang membawa berbagai macam hadiah.

"jangan berisik bodoh" desisku ketika melihat Sungkyu yang menggeliat tak nyaman.

"ups" kata mereka bersamaan.

"aaiiishhhh gwiyoooo boleh kucubit pipinya?" tanya Key saat melihat Minhyun di gendongan Sungmin.

"andwae!" kataku. Aku tau Key kalau sudah gemas pasti bisa menyebabkan pipi orang dia cubit membengkak. Taemin contohnya, anak kecil anak salah satu sunbaeku di managemen. Pipinya selalu memerah dan bengkak sehabis bertemu Key.

"kalau begitu aku cubit pipi yang ini saja" katanya mendekatiku.

"andwae!" kataku sambil manjauhkan Sungkyu

"pelit" katanya kesal.

"aku bawa boneka buat Minhyun dan mobil-mobilan untuk Sungkyu" kata Jaejoong mengangkat bungkusan di tangannya.

"mereka melihat saja belum bisa" jawab Sungmin dengan muka malas.

"nama mereka siapa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"ini yang imut sepertiku namanya Minhyun, yang tampan seperti appanya namanya Sungkyu" jawab Sungmin.

"kau yakin kan marga mereka Cho?" tanya Jaejoong iseng.

"YAAA!" kataku dan Sungmin bersamaan.

Key terkekeh.

"jadi kapan kalian membuat adik untuk mereka?" tanya Ryeowook tak masuk akal.

"hei hei hei mereka bahkan baru lahir hari ini bagaimana mungkin kami langsung membuat adik untuk mereka" jawab Sungmin asal.

Suster datang. Mereka sepertinya ingin membawa Sungkyu dan Minhyun ke dalam ruangan bayi.

"bye bye baby, baik baik disana ya sayang" kataku sambil mencium pipi kedua bayiku.

"kau berkata seolah mereka akan kemana saja, padahal ruangan bayi hanya sekitar 15 langkah dari sini" kata Sungmin.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku yang jadi mellow dan Sungmin menjadi agak tegas?

Haish aku harus secepatnya mengembalikan citraku sebagai seme.

"Jonghyun dan Yunho kemana?" tanyaku. Kenapa aku tidak menanyakan Yesung? karena Yesung tadi sudah datang sambil membawa bajuku.

"Jjongie ada syuting mungkin nanti menyusul" jawab Key.

"Yunho ada pasien sebentar lagi paling datang" jawab Jaejoong.

Ah.. kurasa hari-hariku kedepan akan lebih menyenangkan.

Sungmin POV

Aku pulang ke rumaaahhh yeay! Setelah kurang lebih 1Minggu di rumah Sakit akhirnya aku pulang! Aku mendorong kereta bayi masuk ke dalam rumah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan barang-barang pemberian teman-teman kami. Bahkan Seohyun pun datang tetapi dengan muka ditekuk sambil berkata. "seharusnya kau mendapat anak dariku oppa" yang selanjutnya langsung kuusir.

"kita sampai di rumah sayaang" kataku sambil menunduk di depan kereta bayi Sungkyu dan Minhyun.

Mereka berdua hanya menggerak-gerakkan tangan mereka yang mungil.

Aishh lucu sekali.

"Ming, kau disini dulu. Aku menaikkan barang-barang ini ke atas. Lalu nanti aku turun membantumu membawa mereka ke atas" kata Kyuhyun sambil terengah membawa barang-barang yang memang sangat banyak.

Tak lama Kyuhyun turun kebawah, ia menggendong Minhyun dan aku menggendong Sungkyu.

Tiba-tiba Minhyun menangis.

Disusul Sungkyu.

Astaga ini pertama kalinya kami menangani bayi menangis tanpa bantuan suster.

"shhh cup cup cup eomma yeogitaaa" kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat Sungkyu.

"Ming ini bagaimanaaa?" tanya Kyuhyun panik

"tepuk pantatnya dan goyangkan badanmu Kyunnie" kataku sambil tetap sibuk mendiamkan Sungkyu

Kyuhyun menepuk pantat Minhyun perlahan dan menggoyangkan badannya dengan kaku.

Sungkyu diam.

Minhyun belum.

Kyuhyun benar-benar harus banyak belajar. Aku menyerahkan Sungkyu dan mengambil Minhyun dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Tak lama Minhyun diam.

Kyuhyun menatapku.

Aku bingung.

"bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya bingung. Aku terkekeh geli.

Aku dan dia berjalan menuju kamar bayi kami. Meletakkan mereka dengan hati-hati di box bayinya.

"Nanti kita bagaimana memandikan mereka Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah bodohnya.

"ya minta tolong sama ahjumma saja. Ming juga belum berani" jawabku sambil mengelus rambut tipis anakku.

"Kyunnie kapan mulai bekerja lagi?" tanyaku padanya. Ya.. memang Kyuhyun mengambil cuti sebentar dari dunia keartisannya /cieelah/

"Bulan depan mungkin" jawabnya sambil mengengkat bahu.

"nee?! kenapa lama sekali?" tanyaku kaget. Bukannya aku tidak senang dia ada di rumah, tapi kurasa tidak gampang mengambil cuti lama untuk seorang artis besar. Apa Kyuhyun sudah tidak laku lagi ya? hiyy amit-amit. Bayiku masih harus tumbuh besar.

"kau tidak suka?" tanya Kyuhyun balik sambil meniup telingaku.

"tidak boleh sampai dua bulan kedepan Kyuhyun" kataku mendorongnya menjauh.

"ish.. arasseo" katanya lesu.

Tiba-tiba bayi kami menangis lagi. Mungkin karena kembar jadi waktu Sungkyu menangis maka Minhyun juga.

"astagaaa ini bagaimana lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun frustasi.

Kyuhyun mengambil Minhyun dan aku mengambil Sungkyu.

Aku dan Kyuhyun berusaha mendiamkan mereka tetapi tidak bisa.

Ah, mungkin mereka lapar.

"Kyunnie mereka lapar" kataku.

"lalu?"

"ya ayo ke bawah membuat susu!" kataku memerintah.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Tangisan mereka sudah berhenti tapi aku tau mereka masih lapar.

"ikuti aku" Kataku pada Kyuhyun.

Aku mengambil botol susu warna biru.

Kyuhyun mengambil botol susu warna pink.

"tuangkan 40ml air panas" kataku membaca petunjuk di kaleng botol itu.

"sudah. Lalu?" kata Kyuhyun

"lalu tambahkan 60ml air dingin" kataku lagi. Agak susah juga membuat susu sambil menggendong bayi.

"seperti ini?" tanya menunjukkan botol susu padaku.

"tambahkan 60 ml bukan tambahkan sampai 60ml.!" kataku sambil memutar bola mata.

"ahh.. jadi kurang ya?"

"tentu saja Kyunnieeee"

"lalu masukkan 3 sendok susu" kataku lagi

"Satuu..dua.. tiga.."

"lalu kocok" aku menutup botol susu Sungkyu, menyumbat lubangnya, kemudian mengocok isinya.

"kau saja yang kocok" Kyuhyun menyerahkan botol susu Minhyun padaku.

"aku tidak terlalu bisa mengocok, kau kan biasanya ahli mengocok punyaku. Tugasku biasa kan hanya mengulum punyamu" Kata Kyuhyun mesum

HEY!

"YA!" kataku sambil menginjak kakinya dengan sekuat tenaga

"aww" katanya perlahan karena takut membuat Minhyun menangis.

.

.

Skip time.

Rasanya baru kemarin aku melahirkan, sekarang bayiku sudah bisa merangkak dan saling menjambak satu sama lain.

"Yaaa Minhyun hajima jangan jambak Sungkyu oppa" kataku sambil menjauhkan Minhyun.

"aaaaaa" Sungkyu melakukan pembalasan dengan meninju muka Minhyun dengan tangan mungilnya.

"huuaaaaaaaa" Minhyun menangis.

"huuaaaaaaaa" Sungkyu juga.

aigoo. Ini sudah malam, dan Kyuhyun sudah tidur. Aku benar-benar tidak tega membangunkannya, setelah kembali bekerja jadwalnya benar-benar padat. Kurasa Kyuhyun semakin laku

Aku mengangkat Minhyun. Sungkyu menggapai-gapaikan tangannya minta digendong.

Aish aku tidak tahan lagi.

"KYUUUNIEEEE HUAAAAAAA SINIII" kataku hampir menangis.

Tidak lama Kyuhyun datang dengan wajah kusutnya. Hampir saja ia menabrak kaki kursi.

"aigoo uri Sungkyu" ia mengangkat Sungkyu dalam gendongannya.

"Minhyunnie tidak boleh menjambak Oppa ne?" kataku sambil menatap matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Ia memandangku.

Aku juga.

"huaaaaaa" ia menangis lagi karena mengira aku memarahinya.

"aigoo aigoo eomma tidak marahhh nee, huuuushhh cup cup cup" kataku sambil menggoyangkan badanku.

"euheheheh" Sungkyu malah asik tertawa karena appanya menggelitiki pinggangnya, Sungkyu sudah berada di atas boxnya sekarang.

Minhyun yang melihatnya merasa iri, ia menjulurkan tangannya ke appanya.

Kyuhyun pun mengambilnya dan membaringkannya di sebelah Sungkyu. Kyuhyun pun menggelitiki pinggang Minhyun.

Sungkyu sepertinya tidak suka Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu, bantal guling yang memisahkan mereka ia dorong sehingga mengenai Minhyun.

"huaaaaaaaa" Minhyun menangis lagi.

"Sungkyu.." Kyuhyun memandang Sungkyu.

"huaaaaaaaa" Sungkyu menangis ketakutan.

Astaga..

Kyuhyun POV

Hari ini aku membawa Sungkyu dan Minhyun juga Sungmin ke lokasi syuting. Mereka yang memintanya jangan salahkan aku. Dan jangan lupakan para fangirl yang berteriak-teriak itu.

"kyaaa itu anak Kyuhyun oppa ya?"

"kyaaa berikan aku satu" enak saja. Susah payah membuatnya tau!

Sebelum syuting dimulai aku membelikan Sungkyu dan Minhyun makanan ringan untuk bayi agar mereka tidak rewel di keretanya.

"Kyunnie" panggil Sungmin. Aku menoleh.

"punya Ming mana?" ia menadahkan kedua tangannya.

Ups, aku melupakan bayi besar ini.

"tuuuhh kannn Kyu melupakan Ming! Kyu hanya sayang sama Sungkyu dan Minhyun saja!" Rengeknya.

Astaga, sekarang bagaimana?

"nanti pulang dari sini kita beli lagi Ming" bujukku.

"shireo!" balasnya.

Aha!

"kalau begitu nanti pulang dari sini kita jalan-jalan sebentar di mall mau? Ming boleh beli apapun yang Ming mau"

"okay" balasnya riang.

Tuh kan, aku bilang apa, aku akan mengurus 3 bayi ketika anakku lahir.

"Huaaaaaa" Sungkyu tiba-tiba menangis.

"Minhyun kau berulah?" tanyaku pada Minhyun. Minhyun merengut, sepertinya tidak terima disalahkan.

"Bukan Minhyun tetapi karena dia tidak bisa membuka bungkus makanannya" kata Sungmin sambil membukakan cemilan bayi punya Sungkyu dan Minhyun

"ah.. maafkan appa ne Minhyunnie sudah menyalahkanmu?" Kataku sambil mengulurkan jari telunjukku.

Kemudian Minhyun menggenggamnya dengan tangannya yang mungil.

"gadis pintar.."

"Kyu bersiap" teriak Siwon padaku.

Aku mencium pipi Minhyun dan mengelus rambutnya.

Kemudian pipi sungkyu dan mengelus rambutnya.

Keisenganku keluar, aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Sungmin.

Meninggalkannya menuju sutradara

1..2..3..

"KYUNIEEEEEEEE"

Hahaha..

Aku berbalik sambil cengengesan, kemudian memeluk Sungmin yang sedang kesal itu, dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"jahat!" katanya sambil mendorong kereta bayi kami ke tempat yang teduh, matahari sudah mulai muncul rupanya.

Aku terkekeh.

.

.

Kami sedang berada di mall sekarang. Berada di toko mainan untuk anak-anak. Sebenarnya aku ingin membelikan mainan untuk anakku tetapi lihatnya eommanya sekarang.

"Minhyun lebih suka kelinci ini atau ini?" katanya sambil mengangkat dua boneka kelinci.

Minhyun menggeleng. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah boneka babi yang lucu.

"Minhyun sepertinya tidak suka kelinci Ming" kataku.

"iiihh tapi Ming mauuuuu" katanya sambil merengut.

"ya ambil sajaa" kataku sambil membantu Sungkyu yang dari tadi ingin menggapai robot-robotan berwarna hitam.

"yeay!" Sungmin bersorak girang sambil memasukkan kedua bonekanya ke dalam keranjang.

"Minhyun mau yang ini?" aku mengambil sebuah boneka babi yang dari tadi diperhatikannya.

Matanya berbinar lucu.

"Kyunnieee Ming ambil yang boneka yang ini yaaa" Sungmin memasukkan boneka sepasang kelinci yang sedang berpelukan.

"aaaa" sungkyu menggapaikan tangannya ke kiri, berusaha mengambil mobil-mobilan. Aku mengambil mobil-mobilan yang kurasa ia tunjuk.

"aaaaa" sungkyu menolaknya. Ah, rupanya mobilan yang satu lagi.

"aaaaaaa" Minhyun menunjuk-nunjuk pada boneka babi berwarna putih bersih. Aku mengambilnya dan ketika hendak memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang aku bingung.

Keranjangku yang ini bukan sih? Kok semua jenis boneka kelinci yang ada di toko ini berada di keranjangku? Tadi kan hanya 3 buah..

"Semuanya lucu jadi Ming ambil ya?" Sungmin tiba-tiba muncul dari balik rak.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"aaaa" sungkyu menunjuk sebuah mobil lain.

"aaaa" Minhyun juga menunjuk sebuah boneka babi lain.

"Ming suka ini" Sungmin mengambil boneka lagi.

Astaga..

.

.

Setelah aku memasukkan semua barang-barang yang kami beli ke dalam bagasi mobil, aku kembali masuk ke dalam mall karena Sungmin katanya masih ingin membeli cemilan.

"Kajja" kataku sambil mendorong kereta bayiku. Sungmin diam tidak menyusul.

"Ming waeyo?" aku berbalik.

"Kyunnie tidak mengajak Ming" jawabnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Oh Tuhan, ia bahkan iri dengan anaknya sendiri.

Aku menarik tangan Sungmin. Memposisikan dirinya di antara kereta bayi dan tubuhku.

"sudah? Kyu sudah mengajak Ming kan?" tanyaku sambil menempelkan kepalaku di puncak kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba ia berbalik, membuatku menghentikan diriku juga.

Chu~

Dia berjinjit sambil mencium bibirku sekilas.

"Ming sayang Kyu" katanya kemudian kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Ming juga sayang baby eh babies" katanya lagi.

"Kyu juga sayang Ming dan babies" kataku kembali berjalan.

.

.

"strawberry atau coklat Sungkyu ah?" Sungmin menunjukkan dua kotak roti bayi di hadapan Sungkyu, Sungkyu menunjuk yang coklat.

"Minhyunnie yang coklat atau strawberry?" Sungmin bertanya pada Minhyun. Minhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menunjuk keduanya.

"aaaaa" Sungkyu sepertinya protes.

"yasudah ambil empat saja Ming, dua coklat dua strawberry" kataku menengahi.

"Ming mau ambil enam, Ming juga mau ini" katanya sambil memasukkan tiga kotak yang coklat dan tiga kotak strawberry.

Dari tadi kami hanya menghabiskan waktu di bagian makanan ringan dan minuman. Kejadiannya hampir sama seperti di toko mainan, Sungmin mengambil apapun yang dia mau, Minhyun dan Sungkyu menunjuk apapun yang dia mau.

Dan ta-da satu troli penuh dengan cemilan manis yang bisa membuat diabetes itu.

"Kyunnie tidak ambil sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin padaku. Aku menggeleng.

"nanti malam aku memakan kau saja Ming" kataku mesum. Hey, semenjak aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan Sungmin, Sungkyu dan Minhyun selalu berulah. Menangis lah, pipis lah, lapar lah, atau berkelahi.

"kalau mereka tidak mengacau" Sungmin menunjuk pada kedua bayi yang dari tadi sibuk memandang sekeliling mereka.

Setelah membayar semuanya, kami pulang ke rumah, sungkyu dan Minhyun sepertinya belum lelah, mereka menempelkan wajahnya di kedua kaca mobil di bagian belakang. Mereka duduk di baby chair, Sungkyu di kiri, Minhyun di kanan, sehingga mereka masing-masing mendapatkan satu jendela. Soalnya waktu itu pernah aku menaruh baby chair Minhyun di tengah, dan akhirnya Minhyun menjambak Sungkyu karena iri Sungkyu bisa memandang ke luar jendela.

Sungmin? Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kedua anak kecil di belakang, bahkan terkadang dia memintaku berhenti jika ada makanan ringan tradisional di pinggir jalan.

Sampai di rumah Sungmin langsung memandikan Sungkyu dan Minhyun, sedangkan aku harus 5x bolak balik untuk memindahkan semua barang-barang ini ke dalam rumah.

Sungmin menggendong kedua bayi kami di tangan kanan dan kirinya, hebat bukan? kemudian ia mendudukkan mereka di sofa ruang tamu, di sebelah kanan dan kiriku.

"jaga babies ya Ming mau mandi" kata Sungmin kemudian berlalu pergi.

Aku duduk di bawah, di karpet bulu yang terkadang di pipisi kedua bayi ini. Aku merapatkan posisi duduk Sungkyu dan Minhyun, jadi mereka duduk di tengah-tengah sofa sekarang.

"ya" kataku memulai percakapan.

Aku benar-benar menyukai bau ini, bau sabun bayi, minyak telon dan bedak bayi.

"aaa" kata mereka bersamaan.

"jangan cuma bilang aaa, aaappppaa" aku mengajari mereka dengan sabar.

Meskipun aku tau hal yang pertama mereka bilang adalah eomma pasti.

"kalian kenapa sering berkelahi?" tanyaku lagi sambil memandang keduanya bergantian.

Mereka diam.

Well, sepertinya walaupun mereka tidak bisa berbicara tetapi mereka mengerti apa yang ku katakan.

"Sungkyu ah, kau harus menjaga Minhyunnie, dia dongsaengmu." aku memandang Sungkyu, dia menunduk.

"Minhyunnie harus menghormati Sungkyu, dia oppamu" aku memandang Minhyun, dia juga menunduk.

"arrasseo?" tanyaku pada mereka berdua, kepala mereka terangkat.

"nggg" kata mereka berdua.

"begitu dong" kataku.

Tak lama Sungmin pun selesai mandi, iseng, aku menjilati lehernya sebentar dan menggigit bahunya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku mandi dengan cepat, kemudian turun lagi kebawah ingin berkumpul dengan ketiga bayiku. Sungmin kuhitung sebagai bayi.

Minhyun sedang bermain di karpet dengan boneka barunya. Sungkyu sedang terbengong-bengong melihat mobilan yang berjalan sendiri. Sungmin sibuk makan cemilan sambil memeluk bonekanya.

"aaaaa" Minhyun berniat menjambak Sungkyu ketika tidak di sengaja mobilan Sungkyu menabrak bonekanya.

"Minhyun.." kataku memperingatkan, ia menghentikan tangannya di udara.

"nggg" Minhyun menurunkan tangannya.

"bagaimana bisa?" Sungmin menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"kekuasaan seorang appa" aku duduk di sampingnya, duduk di sofa. Memperhatikan kedua bayi kami yang sekarang sama-sama bengong melihat boneka babi Minhyun yang didorong-dorong mobil Sungkyu.

"aaaa daa daa baa" Minhyun menunjuk makanan Sungmin.

"mwoya? ini punya eomma" Sungmin memeluk cemilannya.

"aaaaa" Sungkyu juga ikutan menunjuk makanan Sungmin.

"Kyunnie ambilkan punya mereka" perintah Sungmin.

"arrasseo" kataku sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Aku memberikan Sungkyu dan Minhyun makanan mereka, membuka bungkusnya dan mereka dengan rakus memakannya sambil menonton TV, mobilan Sungkyu dan boneka Minhyun sudah tidak dipedulikan.

"aaa" tunjuk mereka berdua ketika melihat iklanku di televisi.

"waeyo? Appa tampan ya?" kataku.

"nggg" mereka membalas dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kyunnieee" Sungmin memelukku dari samping, meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"waeyo Ming?" tanyaku.

"Kyunniee"

"ah waeyoo?"

"Kyunniee.."

Tunggu dulu sepertinya aku familiar dengan hal ini.

"waeyo chagii?"

"poppo" kata Sungmin sambil menelusupkan tangannya di kausku. Hey, mulai nakal.

Aku pun menciuminya dengan ganas dan nakal, meremas juniornya yang sudah setengah menegang.

"eom.. a" Sungkyu dan Minhyun tiba-tiba menunjuk Sungmin.

"app..a" Gantian mereka berdua menunjukku.

Aku melepaskan ciumanku dari Sungmin.

Well, sepertinya kegiatan kami membuat adik akan terganggu.

END

YEAY END WOYY END!

Astaga akhirnya end juga, /ngelap air mata/

Eh..

Author ada rencana bikin sequel nih, tapi tunggu selesai ff addicted. Sequelnya nanti konfliknya bukan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tapi antara Kyumin dan kedua anak mereka.

Yak, Sungmin bakalan jadi artis dan mereka berdua sibuk, jadinya anak mereka dikacangin dan kurang kasih sayang gitu.

Mau enggak?

Partnya gak bakal banyak, dan author bakalan gabungin di ff ini juga.

Kalau mau review ya..

Makasih bangeettttt yang udah ngasih review dari chapter 1 sampai sekarang..

Walaupun udah end tetep review yah!

Soal sequel, enaknya di gabung disini atau buat judul baru ya?

Review yaa readerdeul.

THANKS

-Milky Andromeda-

**Special Big Loves, Thanks and Hugs for: **

**Leefairy, HARABEOJI, Miyoori29, kiremozaku, aidafuwafuwa, Chikyumin, AkemyYamato, kinan, dini, , guest, guest, ZaAra EviLKyu, Riana Clouds, Manize83, Park Ha Mi, SsungMine, BoPeepBoPeep137, vey900128, .1, mommyming, mei hyun15, sha, ChoKyunnie, 137Line, kms, Princess Pumkins ELF, Yefah Joyers Clouds, riesty137, SazkiaSiwonestElf, guest, kyuminjoy, ChanMoody, de, oniqcake, leeminjielf, melomin88, hehe, dming, Tiasicho, lee13ming, Zahra Amelia, Cul Ah, cho kyurin, cho dizma joyer, lia, kyoKMS26, thiafumings, JewelsStar, 137137137, pumpkinsparkyumin, kyutamins, Miinalee, Maximumelf, kyuminsaranghae, mayasiwonest,everlastingfriends, SPREAD JOY137, winecouple, lee sunri hyun, guest, cho kyuri mappanyukki, Lovesungminppa, AnieJOY'ERS, Adekyumin joyer, lemonade, Yumiko Yoshida, kim ryeosa wardhani, erry kyumin, Fishy kece, , minako yoshida, ChoKyunnie, Rosa Damascena, nova137, evilbunny, KyuMinrealformElf, desi2121. **

**DAN YANG REVIEW DI CHAPTER INI**

**DAN MUNGKIN ADA YANG TERLEWAT. **

**DAN SEMUA YANG UDAH BACA**

**DAN SEMUA YANG FOLLOW FAVORITE CERITA INI DAN AUTHOR**

**JEOMGMAL GOMAWO :* **

**BACA FF AUTHOR YANG LAEN YAAAA **


End file.
